Another Chance
by Veralix
Summary: After a heroic feat, our main character dies in vain. He finds himself in a strange place with an even stranger dilemma. Arceus wants the protagonist to provide him with entertainment. Placed in a random location and given the body of a random pokemon, the protagonist sets out to fulfill the legend's wishes, more or less. But it seems there's been a mistake, he has the body of Mew!
1. 1 - Another Chance

**Hello reader! Welcome to my first FF! IDK if it'll be good or not, but I'll try my best! Italics have to do with what the character is thinking immediately or with telepathy, sometimes to also add emphasis/"emotion". Bold indicates a legend or powerful creature talking or for emphasis. Fav if you want, and comments of all kinds are appreciated!**  
 **IDK if this does anything, but I don't own pokémon**!

* * *

Uneventful. That's the best word I have to describe my life. Nothing more, nothing less. That's fine for me though. From what I have seen, at least I'm not slaving away each waking day of my life, although, some may consider being a student just that. I guess I would say I'm just an average kid. 16 years old with average scores and an average routine. Wake up, eat, walk to school, space off during school, go home, do homework, eat, sleep, repeat. It was a quiet, average life.

However, it was also a short one. I had been walking home after I finished school, and I noticed I heard crying and hostile voices. Everyone else around me paid it no mind. I walked off to the alley that produced the sound. A girl whose name I can't remember was on the wall with four other boys surrounding her making various motions. A flash of light told me what was happening. In the hand of the assailant closest to the girl, was a small blade.

I had never been a heroic person, nor did I ever think of myself as brave. I wanted to do something for this girl, but was it worth risking my life? Of course, after a small debate with myself, I had decided for some reason that I was a Hero. No idea what gave me that notion, but whatever it was, I regret my decision.

The assailant holding the knife started getting angry and making annoyed gestures while waving around his blade. Being the newly designated hero that I was, I ran at him. I probably should have called the cops or yelled to get their attention, but I was an idiot. Out of the corner of his eye, the boy saw me. Surprised, he stepped back and held out the knife in front of him. I hit him in the eye sending him onto his back. He had looked at me horrified, but not in my eyes, but at my midsection.

Looking down, I saw a wooden object protruding from my stomach. I felt nauseous for a second before collapsing. I heard footsteps retreating from me to which I assumed was the girl. At the time I didn't think about it as my head was starting to cloud and darkness was beginning to dot my vision. The only thing in my head was simply, "I'm going to die."

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

I had always assumed that there was no afterlife. Merely that when you died, you ceased to exist. Of course, the void that seemed to expand endlessly before me was clear evidence that there was at least something beyond death. I stood on the edge of what seemed to be a perfectly circular and smooth black rock the size of a football field. Everything besides the platform I stood upon was featureless, although, it did seem as though light materialized from nowhere, enough for me to see clearly. I looked down at my stomach to see that my shirt had a small hole in it, yet both my stomach and the clothes were both clean. I felt where I had been stabbed. I guess I truly am –

 **"Dead?"**

A voice akin to a middle-aged man with the volume of a stadium-sized loudspeaker jolted me from my thought. Looking up, I spotted a large white quadruped animal from an all too familiar game. I pinched my arm as hard as I could still staring at the creature.

 **"You are not 'losing your mind', human."**

"It... sure feels like it..." My voice cracked, but I managed to respond.

The creature was Arceus, the deity from the most nostalgic game I knew. He was easily twenty times larger than me and just as imposing. And he had definitely read my mind.

 **"It would be better to explain this all now without your questions and wavering voice, so I will now state the reason that you now are here.**

 **You died protecting a girl who would have gotten away with little risk or loss. Though your attempt was in vain, you still died a 'hero'. Though, to speak honestly, you were chosen randomly. We wish to send you to a world within my multiverse. You will be given a new chance at life. A new beginning and end."**

I died for nothing? A new life? What is this? Why is this happening?

A new voice spoke equally as loud as the first, but more comparable to someone my age.

 **"If you want a blunt answer, It's 'cause we're bored."**

Snapping out of my quick trance, I noticed that three new creatures now stood next to Arceus. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina had materialized beside Arceus, almost as equally as large. Another voice seemed to come from Palkia, but more feminine.

 **"You're not s'posed to say that** y'know **."**

The same voice as the second came from Giratina's direction. "Well, there's no harm in it. Plus, if we really wanted to~, we could erase that memory from his mind."

Dialga then spoke up, **"You two are both idiots. We could just get a new one."**

"NO!"

The four legendary creatures all turned there gaze to me, questioning.

"I–I mean… I don't w–want to disappear… I can still do… it…"

 **"I think he's good enough."** Palkia stated.

 **"We're not going to ask him for another,"** Arceus said, **"So this human is the one we've got. We are not altering his memories either. It would not be enjoyable."**

Directing his attention back at me. " **You will be sent to a world that you will probably be familiar with. It is the combination of all the regions in the 'games' depicting our world. You will be within the same universe as an individual named Ash Ketchum, a year before he embarks on his 'journey'. You will become a pokémon that is chosen at random in a location that is also chosen at random. If you have questions, you will ask them now."**

"There must be a reason, right?" I blurted out. "Some other reason as to why I am being sent to this universe. Like it's about to end or some 'evil' is taking over? I'm not just here for your amusement right?"

Giratina spoke up **"Nope! Everything that happened in your world's 'animation' is happening in the universe we will send you to. The goals you set are the only goals that you need to follow."**

So I have no purpose…

 **"No purpose?"** Inquired Dialga. **"Didn't we imply that you were providing us with entertainment?"**

Well, even if it is meaningless, at least I am given a second shot at life. I can even be powerful and live a more meaningful life than my last one. A new chance, at a better life.

"I guess… I'll do what you want then… I'll go to this world."

 **"Very well, good luck, Zach, in your next life."**

* * *

 **WELP! That's all folks! Hope you like for now, and please remember, I'm new to this! Tell me if anything is wrong or should be changed, but if you want to criticize, do it knowing that I'm merely a beginner.**


	2. 2 - A New World

**I suppose I should say before this starts, thank you to the two people who commented so soon after an upload! I honestly did not expect that anyone would comment until chapter four. So thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Light filtered through the leaves as they swayed back and forth. The grass to moved back and forth, brushing up against me as I lie in the dirt. Large oak trees surrounded me along with a few small boulders that were more scarce. I had been staring at this scene for about three minutes trying to process what happened. I had woken up in this forest after I was given my farewell by the Legendary beings. Supposedly, this was the random area I had been placed in. I attempted to stand only to find myself too weak to do so.

Palkia's voice resonated loudly throughout my mind, " _ **You require levitation in most cases to move. If you don't want to die of starvation, I suggest you figure out how to use it. Usually, you will just envision yourself doing the action and it will happen."**_

I found myself startled that one of the legends was still speaking to me.

 _Palkia…?_

" _ **No, it's a Caterpie. Of fucking course, it was Palkia."**_ Reverberated through my mind, this time being Giratina's. " _ **What, did you think we weren't going to stay in touch?"**_

I had honestly thought that I would just do everything on my own while they watched me through a crystal ball or something similar, kind of like a bad guy that watches the plot progress slowly.

" _ **Yeah, no. You're too incompetent to be left alone. You probably**_ **would** _ **die of starvation before learning to do anything."**_ Dialga's condescending tone alternated into my what can now only be considered holy head.

With the number of legendaries talking to me through it, how could it not be?

I attempted to comply with what Palkia had said earlier and imagined myself floating about 2 feet off the ground. To my surprise, I was to accomplish this easily. Heh, I'm not so incompetent after all.

Upon getting off the ground I noticed that I was both very hungry and thirsty. The second problem was immediately solved by the sound of running water to my left. I attempted to 'levitate' over to the source of the sound, only to find myself, once again, on the ground, this time with my face firmly planted in it. Apparently, my ability to levitate was heavily hindered by my inability to think of two things at once. I'll have to retract that statement about incompetence until I learn how to actually live like a normal… whatever I am.

Actually, I hadn't thought about that. What am I? I thought this was a great way to levitate better and lifted myself off the ground. Looking at my hands– no, paws and quadrupedal body, I found myself retching from disgust. I'M FUCKING PINK.

Worst colour ever and of course it's the one I get at random. I want a goddamn– Arceus-damn, refund to this game. Trying to ignore this new fact, I realized that I had managed to stay up in the air for the duration of my 'revelation'.

One step closer to world domination! Baby steps, man, baby steps. I tried to make my way over to the stream, or pond, or whatever it is. I proved somewhat successful and managed to flail over to what can now be identified as my savior, a stream of cool clear water. In my attempt to lower myself to the ground, I fell out of the air half on the ground, half drowning myself in the stream.

I ended up flailing around for a little bit before flinging myself back out of the water. I gasp for air and inch closer to the water, enough to stick out my tongue and lap up water like the cat I probably was. I tried to move closer to the water while still drinking resulting in a fit of coughs. After finally, I didn't feel thirsty anymore, I looked at my wavy reflection in the water.

" _WHAT THE HELL!?_ "

Mew. Mew, FUCKING Mew. I was Mew. I am Mew. Mew is me? Why am I, Mew!?

Giratina's voice once again appeared in my head. " _ **Ah, yes, about that, as we said, the pokémon you became was random. It seems that you were quite lucky."**_

" _LUCKY!? Why the FUCK did you include LEGENDARIES as an option anyway!?_ "

Arceus replied with, " _ **Everything was a possibility, except the ability to embody me. As to why it is more fun this way."**_

" _So then what happened to the other Mew!? Do they cease to exist or something?_ "

" _ **They are fine and most likely do not know, you are a separate entity merely with the same body and ability as Mew."**_

" _Then what happens when they find out!?_ "

Dialga's voice comes this time. " _ **They will most likely kill you, or join in on the fun."**_

Shaking slightly, I try to calm down and think of what to do. I'm a mew on the lose and on the run.

 _I'm a mew… Ha! Mew can use almost any move! Calm Mind!_

Attempting to perform my newly acknowledged skill, I called upon Calm Mind… to find that absolutely nothing happened. And I tried again, to the same effect.

 _I'm an Arceus-damn Mew, and I can't do Calm Mind._

" _ **You will not be able to perform this 'move' for as the name entails, you need to**_ **have** _**a calm mind, not simply call upon it,"**_ Palkia said, " _ **This isn't your 'video game' back home, nothing is easy."**_

And once again I am reminded that Dialga is right, I am indeed incompetent. I suppose my first goal will be to fix that. As a newly made Mew, I must become strong. Stronger than any other mortal creature around. Well, I guess I just need to training montage my way to glory at some point or another. First, I need to levitate properly. Then maybe gain a few moves and get these tutorial wannabes outside of my head.

Yes, become strong, become as strong as I can.

Lifting myself off the ground, I realize that I still haven't eaten. Still flailing through the air, I try to move through the forest. After flying into a few trees, I managed to at least fly straight in the direction that I'm looking. However, I seem to lack in the ability to find food or even other pokémon. I haven't even seen or heard any flying types.

It took about 10 minutes before I found anything promising. A bush with a plethora of blue bulbous looking fruits.

 _Oran berries_.

That's right, Oran berries. Hah! Suck it hunger for I have conquered you!

Trying to lower myself, I grab one of the berries. Attempting to pull it off the branch, I find my grip slipping and I end up flying back against a tree. I hate levitation. Trying to use my human ingenuity, I try to think of a way to get the Oran berry that doesn't involve self-harm.

Telekinesis! Levitation is a form of telekinesis so that must mean I can just pluck the berry with my amazing Mew powers. However, it might be difficult using telekinesis and levitation at the same time. What the hell, a bit of on the spot 'training' to help myself get stronger.

I try to imagine myself be held in the air next to the specific Oran berry. Stretching out my puny arms, I imagine the Oran berry slowly coming towards me. Lo and behold, I feel something come into contact with my paws. Opening my eyes, I see that it is indeed the Oran berry.

" _HAH! Screw you_ world _! I am a genius!_ "

I hold the Oran berry in the air, only to find the wind knocked out of me. For about the 17th or 18th time, I find a tree causing me bodily harm. Slowly looking over at what tackled me, I spot a Rattata with my Oran berry before it.

" _Fucking rat! That's mine!_ "

"Screw off! This is my territory and my Oran Berry! I suggest you run before you die!"

I was surprised for two reasons, one, I could actually talk to and understand the Rattata, and I was surprised that something so 'cute' was making a death threat.

Nonetheless, he fucked with my food, so he's gonna give it back or end up in a world of pain with the total of… 1 move… that I know how to use properly.

One word was uttered from what I now realized was my mind. " _Shit_."

The rat charged at me and it looked like it was indeed, ready to kill. Thinking out of pure terror of death, I threw myself upwards above the Rattata. The Rattata hit the tree and bounced off almost entirely unfazed. It looked up at me, unable to reach with his Close Quarters based moves, he scowls at me.

I laugh at my momentary victory, only to find the rat running up a tree at me. He jumps at me and I flail backward. He mostly arcs over me, but his hind legs smash right into my face. The rat falls to the ground as I turn into an unwilling floating Ferris wheel. Righting myself, I find that I'm again being assaulted from a tree. Dodging to the left this time, I watch the Rattata sail past, right into another tree. This time, it goes face first. It falls to the ground, slightly dazed. Realizing my chance, I try to pick up a medium sized rock with telekinesis.

I attempt to throw it at the rat and find myself successful in at least crippling it by hitting its hind leg. It whips it's head around at me and performs something similar to a hiss and a squeak. I try to do the same thing again, but this time with multiple rocks. Picking up about four of varying sizes, I hurl them all at my injured opponent.

It dodges two of them only to get hit on the same hind leg and the head, effectively knocking it out. I stare blankly at the scene. I had just won my first battle, _and_ I even threw four rocks at once _while_ levitating.

 _Screw you world! I'm better than you!_

Cackling in glee, I gather as many Oran berries as I can with both my arms and telekinesis and indulge myself in the spoils of war.

* * *

 **Once again, thank you to those that commented, and if you haven't, please do! Any comments are welcome and help me to see how I'm doing as a new FF writer.**


	3. 3 - Gradual Progression

**In all honesty, I tried to pump these first three chapters out all at once, at midnight. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

High on my small victory, I gorged myself with as much Oran berries as I could. I had left myself with about six more and decided to store them inside of a tree that I marked with a rock pile. The marked tree was right next to the stream, so I decided that it was the perfect location, this place would be my new home, more or less.

After my victory over the Rattata, I felt a small boost in both ability, and confidence that led me to decide to knock out as many rats as I could. Before I could do that, though I decided that it was time to get a new move. Psychic was always a popular one, so I decided to start off with that one, seeing as the concept was relatively easy too. A blast of telekinetic power, 'simplicity itself'.

I made a stack of rocks to practice on to replace a punching bag. Starting off with psychic, I tried imagining pink energy surrounding me. Why pink? I don't know, supposedly it embodies psychic power. I then position the energy in front of me and shot it out towards the rocks. I was able to knock over the rocks, but the attack that I used seemed to be closer to that of a Psywave rather than Psychic. I guess I need more power behind it.

Stacking the rocks again, I decided to imagine the energy as compressed rather than as simple energy. The effect that it had resulted in a single compressed ball of psychic energy that shot towards the rocks, effectively blowing up and pushing the makeshift 'punching bag' back about ten feet. I have no idea what it was, but it was definitely not a move I have ever heard of, nor seen. Nevertheless, it does seem to be pretty powerful. I'll try to replicate it later.

Maybe instead of energy simply thrown at the target, I simply have to throw a _wave_ of compressed energy rather than just manifested energy. And thus, I tried and was met with a half perfect psychic. The rocks had been pushed back about three feet. Kinda pathetic, but I can work with it later. It seems, for now, I'll just have to deal with the newly dubbed 'Psycho Sphere' and some telekinesis. But now, it's time to beat up on some poor helpless rats.

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

Once again, it was quite hard to find any pokémon around my home. It was both a good thing and a quite annoying one. Sure I don't have to worry about out-of-the-blue attacks and thieves, but it also takes forever to find any living thing. Of course, traveling long distances meant that I also improve my ability to maneuver through the air. I had actually recently managed to move laterally through the air while still looking in one place. It made dodging trees and foliage a hell of a lot easier.

When I finally found an opponent, it turned out to be a Sewadle. I suppose this means I'm past generation five in the franchise. I never did question what continent I was on. Supposedly this is one of the many regions just like in the show and games, but which one it is a question unanswered.

The Sewadle hadn't noticed me. Supposedly it was gathering something off the ground. I decided to take this perfect opportunity to test my latest and greatest skill. Firing off the Psycho Sphere, I watched as the Sewadle took the hit definitely not like a champ. It was down in one hit. I guess being called a legendary isn't for nothing… Or maybe I'm just too high of a 'level'?

I guess if I take out enough small fries, I should probably get out of this forest and go somewhere more challenging. After finding a few more pokémon, another Sewadle, two Rattataa, and even a Fletchling, I took all of them down except the Flechling, with one hit.

The Fletchling had actually attacked me out of the blue. It came from above and dive bombed me with a flaming beak. And let me tell you, that shit _hurt_. Whipping around, or really flailing to face my assailant, I flung a legitimate Psychic. It was cool and all, except for the fact that it wasn't as powerful as I was hoping. I ended up having to use it again to knock the bird out.

Surprisingly after all this, the only fatigue I felt was from the hit by the Fletchling. Perks of being both Mew and a pokémon, I guess. Even though that was true, I decided it was still best to go to sleep at night. I headed back to my tree and made myself at home, sleeping the night away.

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

Having no responsibilities is always a good thing to wake up to. However, it was not nice to wake up to find yourself surrounded by more than twenty Spearow. I was trying to enjoy a few more hours of sleep, only to be startled away by the mass of screeching brown birds that had congregated outside of my humble abode. I suppose this was why there was never any pokémon around. Peeking my head out from my small hole in the roots of the tree, I saw them all angrily yelling curses at me from the sky.

I had to duck back inside as a few dive bombed at my head. It seemed that this was war. Well, I guess the should have picked a weaker opponent because they're all going down. I poked my head out of the hole again to observe the birds reactions. Just as expected, they dive bombed me a few seconds afterward. I then formulated my plan.

It seems like I have both have cover and a few seconds to duck in and out. It should be enough to do some simple hit and run with some multi-target attacks. After I do it a few times, they might just dive bomb me immediately, so I'll need to blast out an attack as soon as possible. And now, we put it into effect.

The Spearow, just as predicted, gave me a few seconds headstart. Using this advantage, I threw out a large Psychic at about four Spearow, taking them out of the air. Ducking back under I heard the scream with fury.

"Coward!"

"Fight us like a 'mon!"

"C'mon!"

I found the coward remark to be quite funny seeing as how they brought 20+ of themselves against only one me. Repeating the previous tactic, I took out five this time, leaving their numbers to be around fourteen. I knew that one Psychic wouldn't keep them down for long, so I had to work as fast as possible.

As soon as my head came out this time, there was two Spearow standing a foot in front of me, I threw a Psycho Sphere at the two and a Psychic at the six that were dive bombing me before dropping back down. I heard a few thuds outside of my hole signaling that they were trying to enter my hole.

Using my telekinesis I threw some medium sized rocks up the hole and I heard three soft smacks. They had to be down to three now. Poking my head out, I saw that I was completely wrong, it seems like some of the Spearow had recovered already and the had their numbers back up to eleven.

Honestly, I feel like these guys are more deserving of the name Zubat. So annoying and so many. I was able to throw out two Psychics this time, as they seemed to be recovering. The two attacks were able to knock out seven of them allowing me to throw one more to finish them all off.

This left me with a pile of passed out birds and no idea what to do. After the fight, I definitely felt a lot stronger. I probably gained a few 'levels' from that. But that was beside the matter at hand. I had a headcount of twenty-four knocked our Spearow that were out for blood and probably had a backup. The best choice would be to get rid of them, but I had no idea how. I couldn't kill them and I had no idea how I could keep them from informing their friends.

I decided that I should instead get a change of scenery. This little hole may have only served me for one day, but it was a good day. I suppose now I should think of where I should go. I picked up the remainder of my Oran berries and set off in what I assumed was North.

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

It was quite boring, trying to find a new place to rest. I had been 'flying' for about an hour straight. I knocked out a few pokémon on the way to keep myself from going insane from boredom. I also ate an Oran berry, leaving me with two left. However, that boredom that I dreaded did indeed come. With nothing to do, I started doing some experiments with moves. While this kept me occupied, it also distracted me from the fact that voices were coming from up ahead. Startled, my newly mastered move blew up in my face.

Shaking myself I tried to approach the source of the voices through the bushes. The scene I was met with was both heartwarming and terrifying at the same time. In front of me were two humans, both dressed in shorts and a tee shirt. One had an askew baseball cap and the other a bandanna. They seemed to be both around eleven or twelve.

The reason behind the emotions that I felt reside in the fact that the last human contact was when I had died. It was quite lonely without anyone besides unsentimental and judgemental legends to talk to. However, me, being a Mew, was kind of a legend myself. Should the wrong human find out about me, I'll never be safe with trainers far and wide looking specifically to catch me. Or worse, team Rocket taking me back to a lab to create Mewtwo. Oh yeah, that's right, Mewtwo hasn't been created yet. So even more of a reason to not get caught.

I long for human interaction, but how can I do so without having a life of misery? Fuck it, I'll just stalk the two and see where it will get me. At the very least, I find a human town or city.

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

And just like that, I found myself in Pallet town. Pallet Town… WHAT DO YOU MEAN _RANDOM_ LOCATION!? The beginning town of all fucking beginning towns. Ash, Red, and Oak all fuckin' live here. I'm pretty sure Ash is actually still here right now. Although, to land so close to this place _AND_ to be given the body and abilities of a legend? Lillipup-shit stupid. This also means I'm in Kanto…

I suppose it is kind of good though, seeing as there's a professor here. Oak will probably not record anything should I ask and I can maybe get some help from him. Of course, there's always the odd chance that someone will see me. Hold on a second. Mew knows transform. Transform… Hell yeah! I can turn myself into _any_ living thing. Although, even if I transform into a human, my lack of knowledge might lead me toward my own doom. I suppose I could play the Lucario or lone Psychic in need of help, but that might have a few issues as well.

I suppose for now it would just be best to try and use transform. I can work everything else out then once I know the uses and limitations of the move.

Just you wait, humanity, I am coming to socialize with you!

* * *

 **Well, that's another chapter done in the span of a night. I should probably go to sleep now. But if you feel there is anything that I should change or improve on, or if you just want to compliment, leave a comment!**


	4. 4 - Transform Sucks

**I've been getting some comments lately regarding someone named St. Elmo's Fire. I've seen what this person has been commenting, and sure, their advice is shotty, and they have a bad reputation, but I'm not going to block them from commenting just for that. For the time being, I will merely ignore them until they start going too far. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

I can already say that I'm not a fan. Transform from what I've tried learning, needs the image to be clear as a window pane, the specified part of the body that will change perfectly envisioned alongside the previous one, and finally, I have no idea what initializes the change.

I managed to change my right paw into what appeared to be a malformed human hand, but that was about it. I had been working on it for three days. Three Arceus-damn days. Multiple attempts and failures. Of course, that's not the only thing I've done over the past three days. If it was, I'd probably go insane. I've been trying to make or replicate some moves and I've found that Psywave is quite easy, and I can throw out a quite few at once. However, it doesn't quite pack the same punch that Psychic and Psycho Sphere do.

I also was able to make a move similar to protect, except it was made mostly out of Psychic energy. It was quite effective from what I've tested. It can withstand the attacks of multiple weaker pokémon for about a minute. There is an issue with it though while trying to sustain the barrier, it becomes very hard to do anything other than move around. I had tried testing throwing out a Psywave at a tree from inside, but I only managed to blow myself up after the Psywave hit the inside of the barrier.

The last move I was able to perfect was similar to magnet bomb but different in that it formulated a ton of compressed psychic balls of energy around my that shot at whatever I wanted. I liked to think of it as a shotgun of psychic energy, thus, the very uncreative name, Psychic Shotgun.

All the pokémon around here seemed to be extremely weak. Although I suppose that is a given, seeing as this is the outskirts of Pallet Town.

On another note, I hadn't heard from the legends in a while. I had decided a while ago that they find it amusing to see me fail over and over again.

Over the course of my extended stay, I decided to stay in the hole of a large tree about a ways from the town. My lack of contact with any rational creatures had started to annoy me quite a lot. I decided that to make up for the lack of civility, I would create some myself. Inside of the relatively small hollow in the tree, I had made myself a makeshift home. There was a bit of bedding made out of grass that I attempted to dry, next to the bedding rested an extremely badly made bowl filled with a few berries of various kinds. The reason the bowl was so badly made was essentially due to how I made it be pounding a random large rock with other rocks as hard as possible until it at least somewhat resembled a bowl. Not my proudest work of pottery, but it at least performed the basic function of a bowl.

On the wall of my 'home' were a few horrible drawings of myself. I never was good at art, and it didn't help that I was using a sharp rock with telekinesis rather than my small, weak paw. I had ended up scratching those out as best as I could out of shame. Just inside of the entrance was a bunch of grass glued together with a sticky tan substance I found in by the waterfront. It was at the least, a makeshift door. And once it dries out, it might even act as camouflage.

Not that camouflage matters or anything, seeing as how every pokémon runs from me as soon as they get a glimpse of my pink fur. Not that it matters anyway. At the point that I am at, it's not like I can get much stronger from bullying all the weaker 'mons in the area.

I decided that today since there was not much else to do, I would just focus on learning how to perfect Transform. Pulling my knowledge from my last successful attempt, I tried replicating it. Once again I managed to get a malformed human hand. It was actually quite disgusting. I decided that the idea of merging both the idea of my body and the desired shape, I should probably just have the idea replace the body part.

The result was a limp hand that I had the inability to move. At least I can say that I got the shape down right… I suppose I need to retain some properties of my paw while just making the shape change. And thus, the completed product. A human hand that extended from my right arm. I flexed it a few times to test. I had done it.

 _HAH! Fuck you_ world _! I have completed the impossible!_

Next thing to do was to simply envision my entire body as human. The result, I looked like a goddamn horror picture. All my body parts were malformed except for my right hand. And it looked horrible. Quickly reverting back, I hit my head against a tree a few time to get the image out of my mind.

Flopping onto the ground, I guess it was a good time to say the final move that I had learned. Recover. It wasn't as hard as Transform, but it was still quite irritating. Even though Mew can't learn it in the game, I thought that since I was able to make new moves, I could at least cheat the system a little more. The concept I end up coming up with was a bunch of 'energy' would congregate on my body and mend and soothe all injuries. While the concept was simple, it was also hard to envision.

I managed to get it after a few hours at it. The move was effective, but it left me drained in most cases. I decided that it should only be used out of combat unless I wanted to die while I was fatigued.

I managed to heal my head and stop the slight amount of bleeding that had started. Unfortunately, that meant that I would have to postpone my attempts at using transform properly for now.

Next, it was time for my favorite past time, observing the human population of Pallet town. Apparently, the town did actually have Ash Ketchum in it. I, however, wasn't concerned with this. It might, however, be a good idea to tail him like a stalker to see him off on his journey when he meets Ho-Oh. But that would mean that I have to stay in Pallet Town for about another year.

The residents usually woke up at around six in the morning and want back to their houses at seven or eight. There were about seven kids there, including Ash and Gary Oak. Four parents, three researchers, and Professor Oak also seemed to live in this town. I had no idea how the parents made any money seeing as they never left town and there were no places to work in Pallet Town except for the Lab.

The only pokémon I saw were all weak except for Delia Ketchum's Mr. Mime which seemed to have around the same strength as me.

It's not like I would be fighting any of them though, for the second I was discovered, I would be finished. I didn't have any magical brainwashy powers, nor did I have any idea how to accomplish anything similar.

My plan was to confront Professor Oak as a boy wishing to be a trainer. I would get a pokémon and a Pokédex. I have no idea what I will do with the pokémon after I get it, but I need the Pokédex for navigation and information. I might also want to swipe a small bag for carrying my belongings. I'll probably just take it from one of the kids.

But before that, I need to perfect my Transform.

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

It took another two days before I was able to use transform properly. However, I was quickly met with a dilemma. I had no clothes whatsoever. The most immediate fix I had was to make clothes with Transform. It has a few flaws like how it feels and the fact that I can't take them off, but as long as no one physically touches it for an extended period of time, I should be good.

I decided that I should try messing around with how I could transform. It seems as though I change anything from eye and hair color, straight down to gender. Of course, I don't intend on being a girl, and I would also like to be something that I am familiar with. Through this, I ended up simply becoming a mirror image of my previous self, just a few years younger.

Dark brown hair and eyes, slightly lanky, and a little over five feet tall. I have nothing that would stand out, but in this case, it will be better if I don't draw too much attention.

I decided to be able to use it as best as possible, I should use it for as long as possible. Except for this time, I decided to turn into a different pokémon. I thought the best thing to be would probably just be a Rattata.

Forming the image in my mind, my body shifted. I was successful on my first attempt. Apparently, the games seemed to lie. Unless I'm just doing it wrong, I don't gain the attributes and abilities of the pokémon that I turn into. If it did, I'm sure that I would be experiencing another faceplant right about now. I was still levitating, which meant that I hadn't lost my psychic typing or my moveset.

It's fine anyway, actually, it's far better this way. The body of anything I want with the power of a Mew. Heh, world domination is one step closer…

With every other pokémon believing me to be a Rattata, I could get closer to them and have them underestimate me. Floating to the ground, I attempted to walk as a pokémon for the first time since coming to this world. To my surprise, it was relatively easy. The only issue I had was running. It to a while to get the hang of it, but finally, I was able to do it. I am now the most powerful Rattata in the forest!

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

One knock out spree later, I ended learning how to function in the body of a quadrupedal pokémon. I'm pretty sure I mentally scarred a few residents of the forest with the image of a small rat knocking them all out in one hit with some psychic energy.

I decided that it was time to go back to my 'house'. Apparently, I don't get tired by using Transform, nor do I turn back into my original form unless by will. The only drawback is that by using Transform, my overall strength is reduced by almost half.

With this in mind, I fall asleep. I'm ready to get that Pokédex and get out of this stupid town.

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~75 (~41)**

 **ATK: ~20 (~11)**

 **DEF: ~30 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~100 (~56)**

 **SP. DEF: ~60 (~33)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Standard:**_

 **Telekinesis**

 **Psychic**

 **Psywave**

 **Transform**

 **Recover**

 _ **Created:**_

 **Psycho Sphere**

 **Psychic Protect**

 **Psychic Shotgun**

 **A/N The strength equivalency is a reference. Later on, you will learn that there is no level limit and that stats only will serve to remind you of how strong the character is compared to the games.**

* * *

 **Eyy! Another chapter is done! Remember, If there is anything you think I am doing right or wrong, leave a comment! I decided to add in a way for you all to know what moves Zach knows and how strong he is.**


	5. 5 - Nervous Wreck

**270 views… I honestly never expected this in such a short amount of time. It might not be as impressive for some, but it's my first FF and I had never received anything close to this with any other story. The last one I tried uploading on a different site only ever got one comment with a total of 72 views after 2 years. So I'd like to thank everyone so far.**

 **Also** **, I'd like to say that this chapter came out a little later than I would like because of an issue I had regarding a few features related to posting this chapter. I actually had to post this from my phone while I wait for some FF tech support. (Which means I had to use hyphens instead of horizontal lines..)**

 **Welp, onto the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **"I would rather like you to speed up your progress."**_

I had been trying to sleep for as long as possible, but it seems that the legends, inherently needing no sleep, seemed to become bored in the event that I slept too long. Luckily, I didn't seem to need much sleep, but I still would have liked to sleep in.

Voicing my opinion to my impatient audience, I received a simple answer from Palkia stating, _**"You have no need for an extended rest. You are not fatigued, so you will wake up."**_

Knowing that I would probably never sleep in ever again, I decided to proceed towards the initiation of my plan. I realized that I had not swapped back to my original form leaving me as a Rattata. It didn't matter anyway, other than the fact that it reinforced my earlier guess about retaining forms. I had a few berries before floating out of my small home. Looking at the horizon, it seemed the sun was just rising meaning it was probably a little after six. Step one: it's time to steal some random kids bag.

Most of the kids wouldn't be up at this time, but their parents would be. They also will probably wake up pretty soon. Although, I know one house that won't have a kid awake for quite a while. The Ketchum household. This one might just be both the riskiest and easiest household. Sure it will be easy to just waltz into Ash's room, but I don't know what that Mr. Mime can do. He might have some sort of super psychic sense that detects intruders. And not only will I be discovered, but I might have to endure a pretty harsh fight on account of that mime's strength.

High risk, moderate reward… Not the best, but it's the best that I can work with right now. I tried scoping out the building from afar. There only seemed to be one light on and it was on the lower level. Delia was probably having breakfast or something. Ash's room was the easiest to spot with the multitude of random colors from posters that dotted the wall.

Time for my own edition of Mission Mewpossible. I opened up the window from afar before hovering over to the desired room. Looking inside, I saw stacked up against the wall, what seemed to be Ash's gear for his adventure. Thank you, Ash, for your generous contribution to my self-charity service. I slowly levitated the bag out of the pile, knocking a few things over. I made the bag slowly move towards me. My evil plan is almost to completion. Except there is also the fact that the door to Ash's room had started to slowly open up.

Fuck.

I whipped the bag out the window as fast as I could while the door was only slightly ajar. The only thing I miscalculated in this quick decision, was the fact that right in front of the window was good ol' me. The bag hit me like a Tauros and I went flying back onto the ground. On the plus side, the mission was a somewhat success, unfortunately, I ached all over.

I quickly discarded the contents within the bag and fled as fast as I could, back into the forest. Mission Cleared! Suck it! I retreated back home and tended to my bruises with some crushed Oran berries. The bag I now owned is black and blue with the vague art of a pokéball on the flap. It was slightly bigger than I would have liked, but at least I don't have to telekinesis around all my belongings.

It's time for step two.

It was about another three hours before I left for Oak's lab. I had decided on not bringing the pack as I didn't know whether or not Oak would recognize it. It was pretty nerve-wracking coming into town, knowing that one slip up means getting discovered. I tried to walk as fast as possible to Oak's house without seeming weird, but I probably failed miserably.

The lab was just I had seen it many times before, yet somehow, it seemed like it had gone from the most interesting place in town to a cemetery full of ghost pokémon. I pressed what I assumed was the doorbell and waited about two minutes, fidgeting nervously. The door opened to reveal a Man with black hair, black-rimmed glasses that somehow were impossible to see past, and a lab coat that was probably two sizes too big for him. Probably one of the employees.

"Hey, kid, you're probably here for a trainer card and a pokémon right?"

"Uhh… yes?"

"Alright, follow me. Don't touch anything and don't ask questions."

Simple enough. Although he was slightly abrasive, I didn't mind. It gave me a reason not to talk to him. He led me through two different rooms filled with computers that mainly had numbers and what seemed like some seismographs. The final room Had some large tubes that you would probably see in a sci-fi alien ship. A man with greying hair stood off to the right, leaning over a large computer, scrolling past random text, almost aimlessly.

"Hey Oak, there a trainer here for you."

The man looked up and turned towards us. His eyes seemed to brighten a little and his shoulders relaxed. It was Professor Oak in all his Pokémon Professor-y glory.

"Thanks, Tom. You can get back to work now." Oak turned his attention to me, slightly gleeful. "Hello there, how may I help you?"

"Yes… I was hoping to become–"

"A trainer? Yes, Yes, right this way."

Oak quickly led me over to a somewhat podium-like structure. Atop it rested a laptop-like computer in which Oak started typing on. He pressed a few buttons more before starting firing off questions like bullets.

"Name, please!"

"Um… Zach?"

"Full name, thank you!"

"Zach… Greenleaf."

"Ok, next up, date of birth."

"July fourteenth."

"Age?"

"...Twelve..."

"A little late for some, but not too bad. Town of birth?"

"Viridian…?"

He gives me a questioning glance before typing a little more. Oak clacks on the enter key and the laptop began to whir. A small plastic plate comes out of what I thought was a disk drive. Oak pulls it out and hands it to me.

"Ok, do you have any experience of any kind in regards to taking care of a pokémon?"

"No..."

Oak deflated a little but took me over to a separate podium and pressed a button that resided on the side.

"You're actually quite lucky, despite coming a little late, we still have seven pokémon left."

The podium opened up, and just like he had stated, there were seven pokeballs.

"Seeing as you are not quite suited to taking care of a few of the pokémon that we own, I'm afraid that I'll have to narrow your options down to two. Unless you would like to take a course on this?"

"No, I think I'll be fine."

"Alright. Your choices are," Oak presses five buttons that retract the rest of the pokéballs into the podium. "Charmander and a Rockruff that we got all the way from Alola. These two shouldn't need any extensive care."

This probably wasn't all that big of a choice for me seeing as they'll probably just hinder me. It might, however, be nice to have a companion. If I was going to actually take one of those two with me, a Rockruff would be a nice 'friend', and they supposedly are pretty strong after becoming a Lycanroc. Charmander may be popular because it turns into a 'dragon' and it's an actual starter, but supposedly their temperament is less than great after evolution.

"I guess I'll go with Rockruff then."

"Great! Now, due to Rockruff having a rock typing, he will need a little more mineral content in his diet. This can usually be solved with some special feed found in Pokémon Centers."

"Alright, I'll do that."

"Excellent! Now," Oak picked up the pokéball with a small and held it out for me. "How about you meet your new friend?"

I shifted my feet. If I was going to have this pokémon as my companion, I would rather do it when I didn't look like a human. It would just create confusion and an unneeded complication.

"I'd rather do that on my own… It's a personal reason."

Professor Oak frowned but handed me the pokéball. "Alright, I won't question it."

Oak paused for a moment in thought making me nervous. "Ah, yes! Before you go, I have one more thing for you."

Brusquely pivoting, Oak walked over to the corner of the lab room and fished inside of a small, cardboard box. After a few seconds, he pulled out the whole reason as to why I came.

"This nifty thing right here is called a Pokédex. It will help should help out both you and me out on your journey. This thing is actually just recently came out of development. Its purpose is to record data on pokémon and give you information on various pokémon that you encounter. It's a work in progress, so these models will occasionally be updated every so often. Currently, the only other feature it has right now is the regional guide. Any place that has ever been recorded in Kanto should be on there. You probably won't go every in the world, but it's always best to just be safe."

Oak handed my newly prized possession over to me. "Well, I wish you luck on your journey, Zach Greenleaf! And if you ever go to any other region with that Pokédex, Just go to any Pokémon Center and they'll be able to update your map."

I waved my goodbye. "Thanks, Professor, for everything."

Oak smiled and waved in return.

My palms, I had noticed as I walked out of the lab, were sweating quite a bit. Good to know that Transform allowed that much detail, but I sure hoped that Oak didn't notice.

Well, I can now confidently say that my Mewpossible mission is complete. It's time to leave. With my new belongings, I packed up and stepped out of Pallet Town to head down route one. It was time to embark on a journey… sort of.

* * *

 ** _Name_ : Zach (Greenleaf)**

 ** _Species_ : Mew**

 ** _Gender_ : Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~75 (~41)**

 **ATK: ~20 (~11)**

 **DEF: ~35 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~100 (~56)**

 **SP. DEF: ~60 (~33)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 ** _Moves_ :**

 **Standard:**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Psychic**

 **Psywave**

 **Transform**

 **Recover**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere**

 **Psychic Protect**

 **Psychic Shotgun**

* * *

 ** _Name_ : ?**

 ** _Species_ : Rockruff**

 ** _Gender_ : ?**

 ** _Strength Equivalency_ :**

 **HP: ?**

 **ATK: ?**

 **DEF: ?**

 **SP. ATK: ?**

 **SP. DEF: ?**

 **SPD: ?**

 ** _Moves_ : ?**

* * *

 **I just want to say thank you once again to everyone that has shown even a hint of support. To come this far in such a short amount of time is mind-blowing to me. Also, if you feel as though there is something that I can improve upon, or something I'm doing well, please, leave a comment! Thanks again, and I write to you all, next time! *Fades to black***

 **Was I cool? No? Ok...**


	6. 6 - Rowdy Rockruff

**Hoo boy! Chapter No. 6 down! Only an uncertain amount left to go! Remember, if you like the story or think there's something I should change, be sure to let me know!**

 **Also, I'd like to inform you all ahead of time. At some point in this stories creation, I will probably end up unmotivated for at most a few months. I am speaking based on past experience. The creation of this story might slow down at that point, or even completely stop.**

 **Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

About half a mile from Viridian city, I found myself in the middle of the local forest staring at a Rockruff who was vigorously kowtowing towards me as best as it could on four legs.

I had made a bit of progress towards Viridian City with no particular goal in mind. I woke up the next day deciding that it was a good time to meet 'my new pokémon' I fumbled around in my bag and took out the pokéball. It was quite hard to figure out how to use it, especially with paws. I manage to press the button, but all that happened was the ball enlarged slightly, making it around the size of a baseball. I shook it around a little but had no success. I threw it into the air, and it popped open with a red flash, and out came the Rockruff.  
The Rockruff looked around excitedly for its new trainer, only to find what appeared to be Mew wearing an oversized backpack. And now I'm stuck with an incomprehensible, sporadic puppy that won't stop bowing to me. Oh, and it also sounded like a little boy that had no idea what puberty was.

"OhgreatMewIcan'tbelieveit'syou. OhmyArceusohmyArceusit'stherealMew. Thisisthebestdayofmylife! IsMewmytrainer!? OhmygodI'mgoingtotravelwiththeREALmew! Thisisam– "  
"Hey!"

Trying to get the Rockruff to calm down, I attempted to get its attention.

"OhmyArceusMewjustspoketomethroughmyMIND! I'mreadytoserveMew!"

"Okay, first off, speak slowly enough that I can understand you. And I'm– Mew is just… a title, my name's Zach."

"OksorrymewIdid– "

"Slower, and like I said, my name's Zach."

Taking a deep breath, the Rockruff tried again.

"I'm sorry, It's just that this is so amazing. I've heard so many stories about you, Zach! And to think that I'm actually meeting you, and even having you become my trainer!"

"Hold on, I never said I would be your trainer, I hadn't even said anything at all. And– "

The puppy seemed to be tearing up and using baby-doll eyes. "Does that mean I can't come with you? The other pokémon at the white place all said that the one who would take me would be my trainer…"

Sighing, I turned away slightly. "I don't mind if you come with me... but I'm not going to be your trainer."

Whipping its head back up, the Rockruff jumped back to extremely happy in the span of about half a second. "OhmyArceusIreallyam– " He paused a bit before resuming. "Thank you so much, Mew, err… Zach! You're like, every civilized pokémon's closest _deity_ and I'm going to be traveling with you! Hehe, that Charmander can go suck it!"

"'Civilized pokémon's'?"

"Yeah, those wild pokémon are pretty stupid and don't actually believe in you guys. But now we can prove them wrong! The older pokémon at the white place told me about you a few times."

I guess some pokémon would hold Mew in high esteem seeing how he is the 'father of all pokémon' or something similar. This kid thinking I'm the real Mew probably isn't be the best thing, but he probably would either not believe me, or think me an imposter and attack me.

"First off, it's Zach– "

"But it's Okay if I call you Mew right? Even if it is your… um, title, you should be honored!"

I sighed. "Fine. Secondly, I should probably say a few things if you're going to come with me."

The Rockruff nodded vigorously to show it would comply.

"Ok, first off, what's your name?"

"I don't have a name!"

"Ok… I don't really want to just call you Rockruff, so I suppose I'll– "

"Give me a NAME!? From the great Mew!? Yesyesyesyesyes! Please!"

I could already tell that this kid was going to tire me out by just having me talk to him.

"How about… Fels? It's supposed to mean rock in another language."

"I don't care what it is, just so long as it is given to me by the great Mew!"

I honestly just got that name out of I book I had read during a class back in my previous life. Whatever, it was easy enough if he just if he just agreed immediately. However, if he always just agreed no matter what, it might be bad for him in the future. Eh, it'll just be a life lesson for him in the future or something.

"Alright, next, you are not allowed to tell anyone that you ever saw me or knew I existed. No. Matter. What. Got it?"

Fels looked back at me, slightly confused, but nodded a few times.

"Thirdly, what moves do you know, and how strong are you?"

"Oh! I know Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Rock Polish, and one that even one that I made myself! I called it Rock Bullet, 'cause the white suit man said bullets are things that are really fast!"

Fels looked really proud after stating that, but immediately after, he started to shuffle his feet.

"I'm not really that strong though… I could only ever beat a few Pidgeys..."

"Alright, I guess that's the best thing to do for now. I'd like to see you fight."

"Really…?"

"Sure, I have to know my companions strength, don't I?"  
The Rockruff went from sad to excited in no time flat. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Turns out that Fels wasn't lying when he said that he wasn't very good. It took him at least twelve minutes before he could actually take down a single Rattata. It was kind of pitiable, but at least his main issue could be fixed easily.

"There's not even an ounce of strategy or planning that you executed."

"Wh– What do you mean? I said I was going to reveal my special move right?"

"One: that's not a plan, two: You don't tell your opponent anything, no matter the circumstance, unless you know for a fact, that you can beat them."

"Okay…"

"Next time, try using Rock Polish to get faster and run circles around the pokémon with a few Rock Bullets or Bites thrown into the mix. This should keep your opponent from hitting you, and from judging what you are doing."

"Alright!"

In his next attempt, he drastically improved. He used Rock Polish, which actually reduces weight which I found to be quite strange. Fels was pretty damn fast, especially after using rock polish. Using his speed to his advantage, he ran circles around the Rattata. While the rat was confused, Fels used Bite from behind until the Rattata fainted from numerous punctures in it's back.

Breathing heavily, Fels lifted his head high, laughing. "Hah! I did it! Hehehe!"

"There is always a lot of difference when you plan ahead. Just being strong might not always cut it. How about this time, you use your Rock Bullet. If your opponent physically stronger, or if they can't be reached by physical means, it might be best to change strategies rather than rushing in all the time."

I honestly feel like some instructor at a gym, teaching some random person how to get in shape.

"Alright!"

Finding another poor Rattata, I sicked the Rockruff on it. The Rattata hissed while Fels used Rock Polish. The Rattata charged and Fels hopped back, forming some rocks from the surrounding environment and shooting them at the rat. In short, it was a rocklike version of ember that accumulated outside of the body, not in.

The Rattata got hit by a little over half of the rocks and got flung backward across the ground. It attempted to stand up, only to get hit by another blast of rocks, knocking it out.

"Hah! I'm so strong! I took out a Rattata in two hits!"

Mentally shaking my head over his over-enthusiasm, I decided that it was time to work on something else.

"While you had the right idea in jumping back using this method, your accuracy with Rock Bullet is definitely lacking. It is definitely your most powerful attack, so you should try to work at it till it's the best that you can possibly make it."

"Okay, I can do that!"

"You can, and you will. Right here, right now. You will be fighting me. I will not fire attacks but merely move around in the air. For every ten projectiles that you miss, you will… have to fight one… Venipede!"

Fels went from gloomy, to confident, and back in the span of about ten seconds. Venipede were easily the strongest pokémon around this area. Despite Rockruff having a typing advantage, they could still easily get poisoned and stuck with ten or so needles. They definitely weren't fun for any less experienced pokémon.

"If you want to be strong, this is the best way."

"Yes, Mew… but are you sure you won't get at least a little hurt?"

I threw up my Psychic Protect and Fels stared in awe.

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"As soon I start moving, you start shooting."

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

After finishing, Fels had managed to land about sixty-five shots out of one hundred. Not bad, but not great. It also meant that he had to fight three Venipedes. Needless to say, the distraught Rockruff wasn't very happy about this. He had a lot of trouble with the first two, enough that I had to give him about four of my Pecha berries, which I wasn't too happy about either. But by the time we found the third, he seemed to have analyzed the way the Venipede attacked and used it to his advantage.  
Although it had only been about a day, I could already tell that Fels had grown exponentially. He was now able to take out a Rattata, Sewadle, Pidgey, and Spearow in one shot. While he was nowhere near me in terms of strength, at least he could hold his own in a fight against weaker pokémon.  
Though his company may be abrasive at times with its excessive amount of boisterousness, at least I had someone to keep me somewhat company. I'm not sure how far or how long he'll travel with me, but for now, having a friend to rely on and share with tends to be a good thing. It was already dark, so I decided that I would end off the day by trying to make a berry stew for the tired Rockruff.

I had recently tried learning flamethrower because of the utility it could provide. I had worked on it since I left Pallet Town and worked on it a little while Fels was training to be able to use it consistently. In this case, the reason flamethrower was so important was because I had no idea how to make a fire. The basic rundown on how the move worked was imagining the air compress and heat up. But doing just that would have made heat wave. To finish it off I just had to imagine heat energy and electricity congregate to create a flame. It was small for now, but I was able to light a fire with it, so it was good enough.

I wasn't sure what the best way to make the stew was, so I tried to dull down the sweetness and throw in a bit of salt and carefully picked herbs that I had swiped a while back. It didn't seem the best, but it was good enough. I had also grabbed some tasteless calcium flakes and put them in one of my old rock bowls. I had additionally swiped those from a hiker who probably had a Geodude or something. Supposedly, it was good enough for rock types, but it shouldn't be done too often.  
I handed the bowl to Fels and he essentially slammed his face into it. I dug in too and found myself surprisingly hungry, but I guess I had only had about three berries today. Just like I had thought, it wasn't the best, but at least it didn't taste better than just regular berries.

I looked over to find that Rockruff had found it completely the opposite. His eyes seemed to glimmer as he scarfed down the stew as though he had never had anything so good in his life. And supposedly, that was just about the case.

"Is it really that good?"

His sentences were punctuated between his assaults on the food. "It's awesome! The only things I ever had at the white place were bland brown things and maybe a few berries!"

I had never considered myself a good cook. I just did it as a hobby to prepare when I inevitably got stuck with another guy in a dorm that didn't know how to cook. I guess Fels was just a little biased since he had a never had good food.

"Fels, I'm gonna go to sleep. You probably should too, seeing as you worked yourself pretty hard."  
"Alright!"

I opened up the top flap of my backpack and climbed inside. It wasn't as comfortable as I would have liked, but it was better than sleeping out in the grass.

"Good night, Fels."

"'Night, Mew!"

And with that, I promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew" (Greenleaf)**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~80 (~44)**

 **ATK: ~20 (~11)**

 **DEF: ~40 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~115 (~64)**

 **SP. DEF: ~65 (~36)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Psychic**

 **Psywave**

 **Transform**

 **Recover**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere**

 **Psychic Protect**

 **Psychic Shotgun**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Rockruff**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~60**

 **ATK: ~45**

 **DEF: ~30**

 **SP. ATK: ~20**

 **SP. DEF: ~20**

 **SPD: ~40 mph (~55 mph after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:**

 **Tackle**

 **Bite**

 **Baby-Doll Eyes**

 **Rock Polish**

 **Created:**

 **Rock Bullet**

* * *

 **A new challenger has entered the ring! Fels! Sorry about this chapter. I know it's not the best, but Fels is just a starter, so it wouldn't make sense if he suddenly had the almost same power as Zach.**

 **Around the time that I finished this chapter, I realized that my views actually doubled, so thank you once again for** _ **487**_ **views! This means a lot to me! (Maybe too much though. I kept checking the story's stats all throughout school.)**

 **Comment! Or I'll kill off Fels! JK. But feel free to leave a comment if you see something you think I'm doing wrong, or if you just like the story!**


	7. 7 - Breathless Break

**I recently looked back to see that my previous two chapters had a ton of spelling/grammar mistakes. Unfortunately, I won't be able to make any edits to those until the FF support team helps me out. (Which they haven't done at all)**

 **I also took a moment to look at a feature I had just found out about called the traffic graph, and holy Mew! I had gotten so many views in just what I realized was only six days after publishing. SIX DAYS! (I also reached the 500 mark so yay!)**

 **Anyway onto the chapter.**

 **P.S. Is it conceited to favorite your own story?**

* * *

I recently found out that my backpack blocks out most of the light that would shine through it. It's not like I didn't know what time it was, though. With these legends thieving my precious sleep, it was kind of a hard fact to ignore. Once again, it was 6:00 in the morning. My canine companion was still fast asleep on a pile of dirt that he had made for himself.

 _I guess while I'm free, I should probably do some training or something._

And so I did. Besides working on improving the size of Flamethrower, I had also tried learning Aura Sphere. One, because it's cool, too, because if this was anything like the pokémon I knew, I was going to have a lot of problems with Dark types, and three, because it is probably a lot more accurate and can be used in quick succession. It may have slightly less power than a Focus Blast, but those two points make up for it. To compliment my dark counters, I added in Dazzling Gleam to make sure I had a good enough coverage. I suppose I could have picked up a ring target, or something similar, but I had no idea how 'held items' worked, nor where I could find them.

Since the concept of Aura Sphere was generally the same as Psycho Sphere, I was able to get it down pretty easily. Dazzling gleam, on the other hand, I had no idea _hell_ of what to do. The concept of fairy 'power' was hard to grasp. At best, I was able to create a makeshift flash after a few attempts. I decided to drop it for now and learn flash. Its utility made it a pretty good choice for blinding opponents or lighting up a place that had no light at all.

I also picked up another move surprisingly easily, but I'll leave that one for later. Fels had stopped snoring, so I assumed it was time to get some breakfast together. I found out that about a quarter-mile to the east of Viridian was a farming community. They had I grain mill, so I decided that we would treat ourselves to some grits and dried berries. I seem to be turning into somewhat of a klepto. Eh, whatever.

Fels was awake when I got back, slightly groggy, but still, somehow cheery. I started up a fire with a smaller Flamethrower and threw a rock bowl on top with the grits and some water. I threw some salt over the top to make the temp of the water rise faster and add some flavor. I wrung out the berries to make them more like raisins and threw them into the bowl.

Fels stared intently over my shoulder, slightly drooling. I glanced back at him to find him turn away quickly and gnaw on his tail and make a few fleeting glances at me. I shook my head and attempted to finish up the meal. And voila! Sort of… It looked like the actual thing, but I sadly didn't have the cinnamon or brown sugar to complete it.

I poured Fels a bowl and he immediately dug in. It wasn't as great as the berry stew was, but at least I had something to go with the berries. I was starting to get sick of having them alone. One thing I would definitely like to have is some meat, but I'm not too sure how I would fare after killing nor how Fels would after eating another pokémon.

The Rockruff in question whipped his head up flinging food at me. "Thanks for the food!"

" _Sure_."

I looked over at Fels. He had a lot of progress the previous day. Although, if he didn't have the moves to back up his strength, he would probably have a hard time in the future. I decided that both of us would dedicate a day to some learning and improving some moves.

I put out the fire and packed up everything into the backpack.

" _Alright, Fels, time to go._ "

I had recently decided that I wanted to go to Lavender Town. Even though it was halfway across the region, I remembered that was a little special thing called a Sliph Scope around there with a Pokéflute not too far away. Two things that I would love to get my paws on. Those things could probably sell for a ton. Then maybe I could get some cool stuff, and even some genuine food!

I chose to go straight to Celadon to make the journey faster and avoid encounters with trainers. I guess it was time to introduce my new move. I grabbed Fels and closed my eyes. I envisioned the farm I had been to and opened my eyes. That's right, fuckin' _Teleport_. There was a lot of limitation, but it was still amazing. It tended to exhaust me after two teleports, and in about five if I could see the area I wanted to teleport to. I could also only teleport to a place that I had personally experienced. (Sadly, back home and to the legends plateau didn't count.) I'm sure that I could increase the amount that I could perform if I used it enough and trained some more.

Fels, off to my left was in awe of what just happened. He looked around like it was his birthday.

"Wow, Mew, you're so amazing!"

" _Thanks. Anyway, there are probably a few peo– humans who wouldn't want to find us here, so let's go._ "

I also didn't want to be seen from afar by one of these people, so I quickly used transform. Fels's birthday came around a second time when he saw me turn into a Rockruff. With my preparations complete, I pulled out the Pokénav and set off towards Celadon city.

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

After an on the road session of move training, I managed to get Fels to learn and make some new moves that seemed to be pretty good. The one that surprised me the most, however, was Stone Edge. It pretty amazing to have as a Rockruff. I also helped him make two moves, one by hardening his teeth

It was a little under an hour before we encountered our first problem. Apparently, this was a route that was also used by trainers. Granted, they weren't supposed to go this way, but they still did. And that is just what we found, or rather who found us.

"Wow! Two Rockruffs? Today must be my lucky day!"

I had spun around quick enough get a quick look at the dumb trainer and to see Fels get hit in the face with a pokéball.

The kid was wearing the standard running clothes with a blue top and black shorts. He had an orange bandanna on top of black hair that made him look like an idiot.

The Rockruff recoiled and growled at the trainer while they stood, dumbfounded. I had never gotten rid of the pokéball that Fels came with, so he was relatively safe. I couldn't say the same about myself, however.

The idiot trainer in question decided to throw another pokéball at me this time. I blasted it out of the air with a small, almost invisible Psychic and it hit the trainer in the head. A bit of payback.

"Wh– What?"

He looked confused for a moment before throwing another pokéball, this time, at the ground. I decided instead of running, I would test some of Fels's strength. I nodded over to the Rockruff and he got the message.

"Go! Poli- "

Fels peppered the half-formed pokémon with a Rock Bullet until the thing dropped to the ground and it turned out to be a Polwhirl. Fels was getting pretty strong.

"Wait! You're not supposed to do that!"

The trainer grumbled and tried to pull out what I assumed was another ball. A singular rock flew by the trainer's idiotic face making him jump.

"Wait? What ar– "

Another one blasted the ground at his feet making him jump back.

"Stop!"

Three more forced him back. Finally getting the message, the trainer ran turned tail and ran. The encounter had ended quicker than I thought it would, but the quicker the better. Though he had run, with a new move, I could tell he wasn't far. I decided to call it Clairvoyance for obvious reasons. He was probably going to be pretty stubborn about not catching one of us. It's not like it was an issue, but it would be pretty annoying having to spend an extended period of time as a Rockruff. I didn't know any nonsuspicious moves that a Rockruff would know. I'll just pass it off as a training session for Fels.

" _Fels, he hasn't gone far. Next time, let their pokémon come out. It'll be a bit of a training session and a gauge to see how far you have come._ "

He adopted a smile and turned to me. "Right!"

I also threw on a smile. " _Nah, I'd say we should keep going straight._ "

Fels nodded at me with an honest look. "Yeah, I guess that's a better i-Deerling."

" _Alright then, lets rock!_ "

"But what if they have paper?"

" _Then I'd say we should use Scizor."_

After a few days alone, I guess finally having a friend makes the small things like puns start to get to you. But like some old dead dude once said, enjoy the little things. I looked over at Fels.

 _Yeah, the little things._

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

I was starting to get sick of being a Rockruff. The kid was still tailing us and had even sent a Staravia that kept scouting us out from afar. I honestly wanted to blast it out of the sky and chase after the trainer. Ya' know what, fuck it, I'm going to do it.

" _Fels, You see that bird up there?_ "

"Yeah?"

" _Take it out of the sky._ "

"Okay!"

Fels fired off a continuous stream of Rock Bullet that the Staravia initially dodged. The attack was able to be corrected and it pelted the poor bird, knocking it out in a few seconds.

I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the rock type was going to evolve soon. Even if he wasn't mentally prepared for it, he was most definitely had the ability for it.

" _Nice, Fels. Now, let's go get this nuisance off our tail._ "

I added a slight bit of levitation to myself to make myself lighter. Fels and I ran off in the direction of the idiot trainer. I spotted him with his Poliwhirl out staring perplexed at a pokéball in his hand. I directed Fels towards the Poliwhirl while I used Teleport to get into the two's blind spot and used an Aura Spere at close range on the idiots back. A cluster of spires erupted from the ground and hit the Poliwhirl knocking it into the air where it was hit with a flurry of sharp stones from Rock Bullet. And with that, we were free to travel in peace.

I also noticed how Fels was using moves in combination with each other. I might just have to steal his idea. Seeing the trainer unconscious kicked my klepto into gear. Sure, I was stealing directly out of his bag, but he shouldn't have followed us like some kind of crazed stalker. Plus, the only thing I was taking was…

" _Ah-hah! Thanks for the 'griedients idiot!_ "

Fels watched the whole scene perplexed and uncomfortable. At the time of outburst, he added in a small and confused "Yeah…?"

" _Well, Fels, I believe it's time to go,_ " I said as I tucked the newly stolen goods into my pack.

Slinging the pack back over my shoulder, we set off. Oh, and I'm done being a Rockruff. No offense, Fels, but it sucks.

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew" (Greenleaf)**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~85 (~47)**

 **ATK: ~30 (~17)**

 **DEF: ~50 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~140 (~78)**

 **SP. DEF: ~80 (~44)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Psychic**

 **Psywave**

 **Transform**

 **Recover**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Aura Sphere**

 **Dazzling Gleam (weak)**

 **Flash**

 **Teleport**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere**

 **Psychic Protect**

 **Psychic Shotgun**

 **Clairvoyance**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Rockruff**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~70**

 **ATK: ~60**

 **DEF: ~40**

 **SP. ATK: ~35**

 **SP. DEF: ~35**

 **SPD: ~40 mph (~55 mph after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:**

 **Tackle**

 **Bite**

 **Baby-Doll Eyes**

 **Rock Polish**

 **Stone Edge**

 **Created:**

 **Rock Bullet**

 **Rock Fang**

 **Boulder Burst**

* * *

 **Stage clear! It's time for these folks to head on down to Celadon city! I first want to say that I wanted to have this out yesterday, but I had a doctors appointment and a serious need for some groceries. So sorry about that… Anyway, thanks for the support and if you feel like there is something I'm doing wrong, or you just like the story, please, leave a comment! This is Veralix, signing off!**

…

…

…

 **Still not cool? Ok...**


	8. 8 - Celadon Sell-a-thon

**[Insert Cool Author Note Here]**

 **[Insert Sentimental Author Note Here]**

 **My FF is finally fixed! Time to go back and do some revisions! If your reading this in the future, lucky you!**

 **Welp, thanks again, and onto the chapter!**

* * *

Celadon City. It's actually a lot more city-er than I remember in the games. Celadon was relatively urban with most of its buildings being brick and concrete. The majority of the area seemed to be residential with a central commercial district and pokémon based services like the gym and center was a little way up the north side of the city. It was a genuine city. Definitely better than Viridian and Pallet combined. Definitely more familiar.

Fels and I were standing on a hill a little north of the Cycling Road. I had recently assumed the form of a Kirlia. Though I looked feminine, I could bear with it for the benefits. Mainly familiarity with a humanoid body and association of psychic typing to allow me to use my psychic moves and Dazzling Gleam. Rockruff was quite excited to go into the city. Supposedly he had never left Pallet Town, so this was a new experience for him.

His face said enough, but he blurted out the simplest version, "Wow..."

" _Is it what you expected?_ "

"I think it's a little bigger… and a little better."

" _Well, I believe the next test will be to check it out from the inside._ "

"Really!? We're going in there?! Cool~!"

" _I'd like to check it out and maybe earn a little bit of money before we set off. Just make sure you don't wander off, or go too far from me. And don't attack anyone unless they attack you._ "

"Alright! I can do that!"

The real reason I wanted to go here was rather that I was 'persuaded'. The legends finally spoke up just to simply tell me to,

" _ **-Stay in Celadon for a while. It'll be interesting. Maybe even earn some money there, challenge a few trainers too.**_ "

And so here we found ourselves, walking through the outskirts of the city towards the Pokémon District, or so it was called. We got a few glances from some of the people walking past, but as long as we seemed like we had a goal, they wouldn't bother us. It was just like walking through the school hallways during class.

I had to put a telekinetic leash on Fels, 'cause everytime he saw something that even slightly intrigued him, or smelt something good, he would stop and stare. The pink semi-transparent leash drew a little more attention, but it was fine. No one had looked at us with any intent to do something. Except for this twenty-something in an alley who would probably tail us till we left the outskirts.

The Commercial District was more heavily populated and clustered. A ton of vendors dotted the streets pressing their products on any passerby that looked like a potential customer.

"Hey there, little Kirlia, want a poffin or two?"

" _No thanks, I'm good._ " Fels seemed a little disheartened by this.

The vendor looked at me perplexed and stood still for a moment, allowing us to make our way past him. The other vendors that noticed that I could talk swarmed me, thinking me a weak-minded target. Fels looked overwhelmed and very distressed. I grabbed the Rockruff in question and waited for a small hole in the crowd. And presto poofó teleportó. Probably shouldn't have done it, but I teleported away from the crowd.

I found myself in a small alley outside of the crowd. Not the best, but good enough. I walked through the alley to the other side to find myself in a less crowded area and just outside the Pokémon District. Fels was a still a little shaken, but I patted his head and he seemed to calm down quite quickly.

Entering the district, the change in people and emotions was definitely different. Everyone went from blank-faced to elated, frustrated, and sad. Almost everyone here seemed like a trainer with the same traits and clothes as the Idiot. Now, it was time to find a battle center. I tightened my backpack straps and stepped out towards a potion vendor off to the right.

" _Excuse me, sir?_ "

The man had a bored look on his face as he glanced down at me. A few trainers' eyes behind me glimmered as they looked at me.

"Hmm? A Kirlia… and a Rockruff? Whatcha want? Need a potion?"

" _No, not really. Can you direct us towards a battle spot?_ "

"Battle spot…? Err, Yeah… Go to the right about three blocks and then turn left for two more. You should find one somewhat out and in the open."

" _Thank you._ " I waved to him and turned around to follow his directions.

After I left, I noticed a few people had started to tail us or go to the booth that I had just been at. They probably wanted to know more about me or something.

Fels was all too happy to point this out. "There's some pe– "

" _People following us, yeah. They probably want to find out how good we are or who our nonexistent trainer is._ "

He nodded in comprehension with a stern look on his face.

True to his word, I found a walled-in dirt field with a small set of bleachers and a few 'stadiums' separated by walls. It was currently being used by a trainer with a Bayleef and another with a Pidgeotto. For some reason unbeknownst to me, the Pidgeotto was losing horribly. The Bayleef kept hitting it from afar and it seemed that the only long ranged attack the bird knew was Gust, which was _extremely_ slow. Even if the vines were enough, the Pidgeot could still attempt to slash the vines to reduce their fixed number or to dodge inside the vines and go directly at the Bayleef using Gust to keep the vines back. But it seemed like the trainer was a little too dumb for that. The battle was won in favor of the Bayleef who's trainer seemed like he would be little too overly confident after the match.

An opportunity. I quickly went over to the winning trainer and attempted to grab his attention. His hair was an orange colour that curled as it flowed out of his green and white cap. He had a black shirt with black and green running shorts.

" _That was a pretty good battle. You're lucky your opponent didn't quite know what to do._ "

Curls nodded at me for a second before whipping his head back.

"Wow! You're a Kirla!"

" _Indeed._ "

"You wanna be my– "

" _Actually, I was hoping to have a battle._ "

The boy's expression became serious. "A battle huh? Sure. You want a one on one?"

" _One on one, two pokémon each._ "

Curls thought for a moment before nodding his consent.

"Alright, just let me heal up my pokémon real quick."

I followed him to what looked like a large egg carton. He put all his pokéballs into the open divets and slotted a few coins. He had five pokémon total. It took about a minute before the contraption dinged like a toaster.

"Alright. Now, what are the stakes? How much money are you betting?"

" _I believe I have 1,000 poké right now._ " And it was also the only money that I owned.

"'Kay, I'll reserve a spot. We should be up next."

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

Turn's out, the average skill for this place was rather far below what I was expecting. At least while I was here, I could get some cash. Most people didn't have a good idea of what to do other than call out attacks. It's quite funny actually, watching people being so confident while they're actually doing horribly. I had more than a bit of confidence.

Fels was watching everyone with enthusiastic analysis. I could see him every so often want to cheer for a winning side or fight for the unfortunate team. I could imagine him being a shut-in sports fan.

The trainer I had challenged had kept casting analytical glances at me, plus a few that I'm pretty sure were hope. He also seemed to be looking around the stadium for what I assumed was my 'trainer'. I'm pretty sure a talking, civilized Kirlia with a pack and no trainer is weird which probably led to this resolution.

The battle finished in favor of a trainer with sunglasses and cargo shorts. He seemed very happy and smug about his victory. From what I could see of all the battles that had been taking place, Curls was about the best here. We walked out onto the field and took up opposite sides. Our ref stood on a concrete foundation and instructed the onlookers on the rules.

"Alright, match 347 will now take place. The rules are a one on one, two pokémon per… er– person. No items are allowed, and the battle stops when all pokémon on one side is defeated. Um… trainers, say your exchange."

Curls waved to me. "Let's have a good match."

I nodded in return. " _Yes, you too._ "

"Now, present your– combatants."

I stepped forward while Curls threw out his Bayleef. The crowd that had grown significantly larger started cheering. I threw a glance back at Fels and he smiled.

"Now, contestants, the match will begin when you are ready."

I threw up my hand and Curls waved.

"Alright, the battle will begin in three, two, one… GO!"

"Razor Leaf!"

A flurry of leaves erupted from around the pokémon's neck and flew towards me. The attack was slow enough that I was able to throw up a Psychic Protect.

"Get in close and use Vine Whip!"

The attack stopped and I had to keep up the barrier for a little longer to stop the aftermath. The Bayleef halved the distance and threw a variety of vines at my barrier all the while moving in closer. They were actually using a pretty good tactic. Closing the distance on a long-range attacker tended to up your chances. But this actually worked in my favor.

The Bayleef was about two meters from me before it stopped. Everyone in the crowd at this point was cheering for the Bayleef. I knew it wouldn't get any closer, so I waited till I had enough time to move. This came in about two seconds. Most of the appendages were far enough away to give me about a second. I threw down the shield and jumped forward to get out of the attack's path.

I threw out my arms and the Bayleef's eyes widened just before it got engulfed by a Flamethrower. The flame bent around the pokémon making a cone shape that covered it entirely in flames and scorching heat. The cone disappeared to reveal Curls holding a pokéball with a look of slight surprise on his face. The crowd was mostly silent.

"Bayleef has been withdrawn and is no longer able to battle!"

The reaction from the crowd was split by cheers and groans.

Curls looked me in the eye. "I've never seen a kirlia do that before…"

" _Any psychic can, with enough practice._ " Which was probably true.

Curls snorted.

"Trainer, please send out your next pokémon!"

A red beam materialized a Hawlucha that stood proudly before the crowd. Most cheered their appreciation. It was a bad matchup for Curls, but I could tell that this Luchador wannabe was stronger than the Bayleef.

"The next round will start in three, two, one… GO!"

The Hawlucha immediately rushed at me without a command. I threw a Psycho Sphere at it and it dodged to my right. I threw up a Psychic Protect as it jumped at me. The Hawlucha kicked the protect and I increased the size of the barrier to throw it a few extra feet.

Dropping the protect, I threw out a few Psychics as the bird that it had to dodge while staying out at a distance. I swapped tactics to pick up the Hawlucha directly with Telekinesis. I threw a Psycho Sphere that the Hawlucha kicked, making it blow up on its leg. I slammed it to the ground and rapidly fired off a flurry of Psybeams at it. Most of them connected while the Hawlucha was dazed. I threw a Psychic to clear the dust and to be safe to find that the Hawlucha had been knocked out.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! The victory goes to the Kirlia!"

Most of the stand erupted in cheers. Curls walked over to me with a sigh.

"I've never had such a one-sided battle before..."

" _I'm doubting whether or not I should stay here seeing as you're the strongest I've seen at this place._ "

"Really? Well, I guess most of the others don't necessarily use 'strategy' all too much."

I laughed at that.

" _It's true that they're not necessarily the brightest._ "

"If you want more of a challenge, try finding a red building with a golden bird emblem."

" _Thank you._ "

"Yeah, no problem, just one thing, though. Can I have another go at you two at a later time?"

" _If we ever meet again and the time is right._ "

"I'll hold you to it. Ah, yeah… here's the 1,000."

I made a mock bowed to him " _I hope to do business again with you, sir._ "

Curls showed a smile. "Well, next time!"

" _Yeah._ "

I waved him off and turned around to find myself tackled to the ground by a mass of brown fur. Fels was apparently waiting for me to finish up before he struck.

"Wow! That was amazing! You were so cool, blasting them all like, 'fwosh! Shoom! Pew Pew!'"

" _Yeah, yeah! I get it! Can I get some room?_ "

"Sure… sorry."

The Rockruff hopped off and smiled at me.

" _I'd say it's time to head back._ "

"Alright!"

We walked to the end of the town with Fels barraging me with compliments. He was really heated up about the battle. I was thinking about what I could make for the night when I was met with an ' _ **interesting'**_ predicament.

Standing before me stood three men in trench coats and flat caps with an all too familiar red letter proudly stapled to their chest. And I'm pretty sure they weren't here as a street corner salesmen.

"Hey there, little 'mons… mind having a little chat?"

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew" (Greenleaf)**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~90 (~50)**

 **ATK: ~35 (~19)**

 **DEF: ~55 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~165 (~92)**

 **SP. DEF: ~100 (~55)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Psychic**

 **Psywave**

 **Transform**

 **Recover**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Aura Sphere**

 **Dazzling Gleam (Moderate)**

 **Flash**

 **Teleport (2 long, 6 short)**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere**

 **Psychic Protect**

 **Psychic Shotgun**

 **Clairvoyance**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Rockruff**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~70**

 **ATK: ~80**

 **DEF: ~55**

 **SP. ATK: ~40**

 **SP. DEF: ~40**

 **SPD: ~40 mph (~55 mph after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:**

 **Tackle**

 **Bite**

 **Baby-Doll Eyes**

 **Rock Polish**

 **Stone Edge**

 **Created:**

 **Rock Bullet**

 **Rock Fang**

 **Boulder Burst**

* * *

 **Comments are much appreciated! Leave 'em if you'd like!**


	9. 9 - An Interesting Predicament

**I would like to take some time before this chapter starts to once again thank the people who commented, viewed, favorited, and followed. Your support keeps the story going.**

 **(Underline means over the radio.)**

* * *

The literal last evildoer group I ever wanted to meet was standing before me trying to act intimidating. Though they weren't terrifying in the slightest, Team Rocket was hell-bent on turning all pokémon into slaves and trying to create 'the ultimate pokémon'. The legend's version of ' _ **interesting**_ ' wasn't really all too appealing to me.

I stood still and simply stared at them with the best poker-mon face I could manage.

"We've been watching you for a little bit now. You seem to be quite the pokémon. We, Team Rocket, would like you to join our cause. To fight for a better society!"

Fels growled at the group of Rockets. I simply stared at them blankly. I didn't know that Team Rocket was preaching to the masses in the beginning. Well, _the more you know!_

" _Yeah, no. Your cause isn't all that noble, nor do I believe in supporting going against my own general race._ "

The group stared at me angrily. "What do you mean, it's not noble? We're fighting for a better world in which everyone will have a place!"

" _I have no idea what kind of lies Giovanni feeds you, but the only thing he cares about is world domination. And I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to preach the teachings of a lord and savior. I'd rather not be enslaved today, nor any other day, thank you very much._ "

The grunts scowled. "Giovanni? What are you talking about? Never mind, if you do not wish to join us, we will make you..."

" _You mean by having your two guys throwing pokéballs from behind and you whipping out your pokémon at us should we try to escape?_ "

The shuffling behind us had come to a halt and the grunts looked at us angrily.

" _Too bad that your plan is horrible._ "

I threw a Psychic behind me and Fels took this as a signal. The mental wave hit the two grunts behind us they were thrown back into a pile of cans and cardboard. Fels rushed at the central grunt and bit as deep as possible into his arm. The Rockruff simultaneously used Boulder Burst pelt the two grunts that were on either side of him. The one closest got his clothes torn apart while the other two were hit with enough force to end them off their feet.

I Psybeamed them both before they could regain composure.

" _Nice job, Fels._ "

"Thanks! You were pretty cool too!"

I stared around at the scene. " _Now, how to clean this up… I'm pretty sure that the pokédex has an S.O.S. function..._ "

I ended up doing just that. After waiting five minutes with a hyperactive, over-enthused puppy, a group of four officers appeared around the corner to find a Kirlia with a backpack and a barking Rockruff surrounded by a few, unconscious men. Their immediate reaction resulted in them whipping out there pokéballs and release a Growlithe and three Magnemite.

I put up my hands and was horribly replicated by Fels. " _Whoa, aren't you going to investigate the scene before you jump to conclusions?_ "

"Huh…?"

" _We were attacked by this group and we called for help after we took them out._ "

"Um… do you have any evidence to– uh... back this?"

" _I'm not sure if this is good enough, but check their shirts._ "

An officer flipped one of the unconscious grunts onto their side and brushed aside the trench coat.

"Shit..."

"What is it?"

"Make a call back to Main, tell them we have a 6-53."

Most of the cops tensed. The second closest unhooked his radio and radioed to what I assumed was 'Main'.

"Main, this is response-three."

"This is Main, what do you need?"

"Main, we have a 6-53 on an alley off of Caddock Street. It's the one we were told about."

"10-4, bringing this news to Head. Another dispatch is on its way."

The cops started going around to the various Rocket members and slapping cuffs on them and chaining them together.

" _Sooo, are we good to go?_ "

"Uhh, I can't let you go just yet. We have to take you two back to the station so that we can ask some questions."

I sighed and nodded. I really wanted some pasta for dinner right now, but I guess that would have to wait. The police proceeded to radio back and forth between 'Main'.

"Alright, so, these four assaulted you when you ended up near this alley?"

" _Four? There should have been five._ "

The man sighed. "Main, this is response-three, one got away. Requesting a pursuit team."

"10-4. Request denied. Timeframe exceeded. Search teams will patrol shortly."

A large SUV pulled up outside of the alley with the staple black and white colors painted onto it. Four more cops stepped out and walked over to meet up with us. The foremost one started exchanging with the man we had talked to while the rest assisted the other group in bringing Team Rocket into the two vehicles.

"So these are the guys are the Rockets?"

"Yep."

"Well, I guess it was a good thing you were able to take most of them out."

"Actually, they were already knocked out when we got here."

"Really? By who?"

The initial cop pointed at us. "They had assaulted these two and we came here after receiving a 'Dex distress signal. By the time we got to the alley, we found a group of unconscious men and these two."

I waved and Fels smiled.

"You two must be pretty good to have taken them and their pokémon out at once at once. I can see why Rocket confronted you."

" _We actually took them out the second they showed hostility. I saw their shirts and recognized who they were._ "

"And you can talk… Hmph. So you've had a run in with Rocket before?"

" _Nope, never._ "

"Then how'd you recognize them? Their existence hasn't been given out to the public. Also, where's your trainer?"

Shit…

Fels looked at me questioningly too. "... _Just because I never encountered them personally, doesn't mean that I haven't encountered what they'd done. I've seen multiple pokémon that had lost their friends, family, and homes, all with the same image burned into their minds. A red R._ "

I was amazed at myself for being able to come up with something like that on the spot. I'd treat myself to extra servings later.

The cop nodded solemnly. "And your trainer?"

" _Ah, yes. We have none._ "

"You don't? How'd you get the backpack and the 'Dex then? How can you speak so well?"

" _I had a trainer. They suffered a while back and left everything with us to help continue our journey._ "

Arceus-DAMN, I'm good. I don't think an extra serving is enough. Imma get some ice cream after this!

"Sorry..."

" _It's fine, I don't think of it much anymore. He's happy knowing we can go on._ "

Fels slowly nodded.

An officer from behind broke the tension the ones we were speaking to were feeling. "Sir! We're all good."

"Alright, let's pack it up! Now, if you'd please come with us."

The two of us obliged. We hopped into the trunk of first SUV and headed off. The ride back was mostly quiet, only being punctuated by radio call and the occasional response from one of the officers in the front. I decided to take this time to think things over.

Team Rocket was currently hiding some people in Celadon, and I had grabbed their attention. It probably wouldn't work if I swapped identities for some people had already seen what I have done and how I talked along with Fels. Unfortunately, leaving would mean some unhappy legends. I suppose the only thing I could do for now is not get caught, and avoid Team Rocket at all times.

We arrived at the local P.D. to see the Rockets being escorted inside. A large group of police and reporters were standing outside of the building. Half of the police were merely trying to hold people back while others had their pokémon out and ready in case of an escape attempt.

The cops in our squad car hopped out and opened up the trunk for us. As we got out, most of the attention of the reporters turned to us as we walked towards the building. Fels seemed both nervous and quite happy to be the center of attention. I, on the other hand, was lightly shaking. During my battle, I had at least had something to focus on. But here and now? The only thing I had to focus on was the countless eyes that stared at me.

A wet nose nudged my hand. Fels looked up at me with confident eyes. I nodded to him.

Once inside, the group led me through the front entrance and to a side door. We went up the stairwell that was through the door and down a hall full of offices till finally, we were pulled into a room off to the side.

They sat both of us down and stepped out of the room.

" _So, Fels, how are you feeling?_ "

"I'm not sure. This all feels really weird to me… But it's also really cool at the same time!"

" _Do you know what's going on?_ "

"Uhmm… They're asking us questions?"

" _Yeah, they're performing a civil inquiry. Right now, we're being recorded for future reference. They're probably hoping to track Team Rocket down or understand what they were doing._ "

"The guys that attacked us were Team Rocket right?"

" _Yeah. They aim to 'conquer the world' and use any and all means necessary. Supposedly they use pokémon as if they're tools to achieve what they want._ "

"So they're bad people!"

" _In a sense, yes._ "

It was at that moment that a woman in a suit walked in with a Kadabra following closely behind. They both sat down across the table from us and slapped down an unorganized folder.

"Alright, witness inquiry will now begin. The date is the sixteenth of August. The time is eight o' seven." She turns her attention to us. "I ask that you both answer honestly as not doing so is obstruction of justice. Your answers will be recorded to be used as a testimony against the assailants. Now, before we start off, you are entitled by law to be able to ask for a lawyer, if you want one, I request that you state it now."

" _I believe that we are fine without one._ "

The woman looked at me briefly before continuing. "Alright. All of the answers of the Rockruff will be translated by the Police Department's Kadabra."

The Kadabra nodded.

"Now first, have you come into contact with this group before?"

" _Only I have, but not directly._ "

"What were the circumstances?"

" _I met the victims of the crimes that they committed._ "

"Next, how did you meet these assailants?"

" _We were walking through town when three of them stepped out of an alley and attempted to 'preach' to us._ "

"And that was when they attacked you?"

" _No, it was only after I refused their offer that they had two others come up behind us._ "

"What happened during the assault?"

" _I told them that I knew about their accomplices behind us. They were holding pokéballs and were most likely attempting to capture us. They all attempted to pull out their pokémon afterward._ "

"At what point did you call for help with your Pokédex?"

" _After we had both knocked them out._ "

"You were the ones to knock them out? When did you retaliate?"

Fels decided to speak up. "They were mean and tried to attack us with red balls while they were threatening us!"

The lady nodded slowly, glancing back and forth between us.

"May I ask what they told you?"

I complied and told her. She finished writing everything down in a page within the folder and closed it.

Both the woman and the Kadabra stand up. "I believe that is all. Thank you for your assistance."

" _You're welcome._ "

Fels smiles and nods vigorously.

We were then led out by officers to the front of the building, and back to the mass of reporters.

" _Do you not have a backdoor of some sort…?_ " I asked our escort.

"We can take you to the parking lot if you'd like."

" _Yeah, that'd be preferable to them._ "

We stepped into the lot to find a few reporters just getting out of their cars. Welp… time to run. I quickly turned to the right and almost made it around the corner before I heard the clack of heels behind me. I rounded the corner and grabbed Fels.

I teleported us back to the hill above the city. It was quite an eventful day, but also very tiring. Fels and I set up camp and started a fire to make some dinner.

The day might have been tiring, but now I finally get a taste of home. Some good ol' pasta before I fall asleep. Too bad I don't have any meatballs…

Team Rocket was after us, I knew that for a fact. But at least the local police were taking care of it. If luck would be on our side, we could leave this town when the whole thing blows over. But I had a feeling that my ' _ **interesting'**_ encounter wasn't going to be just a single run in.

I looked over at Fels.

Just as long as we are able to make it through this unharmed. I can tell already that this is going to be a pain in the ass.

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew" (Greenleaf)**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~90 (~50)**

 **ATK: ~35 (~19)**

 **DEF: ~55 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~170 (~94)**

 **SP. DEF: ~100 (~55)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Psychic**

 **Psywave**

 **Transform**

 **Recover**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Aura Sphere**

 **Dazzling Gleam (Moderate)**

 **Flash**

 **Teleport (2 long, 6 short)**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere**

 **Psychic Protect**

 **Psychic Shotgun**

 **Clairvoyance**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Rockruff**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~80**

 **ATK: ~90**

 **DEF: ~65**

 **SP. ATK: ~40**

 **SP. DEF: ~40**

 **SPD: ~40 mph (~55 mph after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:**

 **Tackle**

 **Bite**

 **Baby-Doll Eyes**

 **Rock Polish**

 **Stone Edge**

 **Created:**

 **Rock Bullet**

 **Rock Fang**

 **Boulder Burst**

* * *

 **This story has already reached 1K views! Like I said, based on past experiences, I never thought I would get this far. So once again, thank you, everyone!**

 **Remember, comments are much appreciated! Leave one if you'd like!**


	10. 9-2 - The Plot Thickens

**11:46, August 16th**

 **Celadon City: Rocket Base Of Operations**

* * *

"A Kirlia and a Rockruff…?"

The voice came out from the shadows before an injured man. He wore a trench coat and a flat cap with a shirt portraying a red 'R'. On both sides of the man, men in all black jumpsuits stood in an orderly line with a red R proudly won across their chess.

"Yes, sir… They took us all out before we could do anything… We also saw the Kirlia take out Vincent's pokémon without a scratch. A few people even heard the Kirlia talk using telepathy."

"Vincent…? The one who is supposedly the strongest of the lesser battle district? Hmm…" The light flickered to reveal a large desk with the silhouette of a man. Next to him loomed a towering crimson figure.

"And you failed to capture them… Eike!"

A figure was produced from the shadows. He had spiky hair black hair and black jeans with a teeshirt that held the signature red R. "Yes, sir!"

"Make the capture of these two pokémon a secondary priority."

"Of course, sir." A glint appeared in Eike's eyes as he smiled. "It will be done."

After Eike had vanished from view, the man from the darkness spoke once again. "Your failure is not something that we appreciate here at this organization."

A large thud resonated from next to the voice. "You have already failed us enough times. I think it's time that we reconsider our relations with you."

The man began to sweat profusely. "But, sir… I– there was nothing we could do!"

"Nevertheless, you have still not complied with what I have asked of you. It was all too simple. And you even endangered our operation. The government now knows that we are here. Who else am I to blame? I believe that this is the best decision."

"Please, sir… I can do better! Please!"

"Krookodile…" A larger thud came from next to the voice.

The man began to shake. "Please! I beg you!"

"...Kill."

* * *

 **Who is this mystery man, and what is his goal? And geez, he's ruthless. He's even after Zach and Fels! What will this entail!? Find out next time!**


	11. 10 - Damn Kids

**Just a quick thanks to everyone that commented, favorited, followed, or even just viewed! Your support is what keeps this story going! We recently reached 1.5K views, thanks, everyone, for helping me come so far in such a short amount of time!**

* * *

Savory vanilla eggnog topped by an intertwined chocolate fudge brownie with a layer of whip cream lining the middle all sitting upon a crunchy waffle cone base. When I said that I was going to treat myself, I wasn't lying. And this shit was good. I got Fels one too, but he said that he only likes plain vanilla. Both of these ended up costing 850 poké. I was sad initially, but I was starting to realize that is was quite worth it.

I had purchased this masterpiece of an ice cream in a little shop called Vanniluxe Vanesian something or other after going back into the city. I was hoping to go to the place that Curls had mentioned. Maybe there I would find something a little more challenging. Hopefully, we would be able to get some extra poké while we were going in today.

There were a lot of people who were talking about what happened yesterday. I managed to catch a few snippets. Most of it just involved, 'who were those guys' and 'what did those two pokémon have to do with them?' Despite being so popular as of recent, I hadn't found anyone approaching us. Not even any reporters looking for a surprise interview. It's not like I wasn't happy about it, but it was still somewhat confusing.

After finishing our ice cream, Fels and I left for the Pokémon District. I was hoping to scout out the place we were going to before we went ahead and battled straight up. It's always best to know what you're dealing with before going ahead.

After entering the section of the city, I found myself once again looking upon a familiar face.

" _Excuse me, sir. Sorry to bother you again, but I was told to head somewhere and I don't know where it is._ "

"Eh…? You guys again? You sure you don't need some potions before you go? I'm not much of a tour guide you know."

" _Sorry, but I have little use for potions. The place I want to go was described to me as a red building with a golden bird emblem._ "

The old man's eyes sharpened. "Why do you want to go there?"

" _I was told that I would be met with more of a challenge there._ "

"Eh, whatever. I won't press it. Just know that the environment there isn't all too friendly."

" _I believe that we will be fine._ "

"Alright… Now,"

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

It took a while before we finally made our way over to the Pokémon Pantheon, or so it was called. It was a really cheesy name, but as long as we could do what we came here for, we would be fine. The place was also incredibly huge, kinda like the size of a soccer stadium, but slightly bigger. Welp, it's time to make some money.

Inside, literally, everything was either red, white or gold. A few couches were off to the left with what looked like a lounge and bar off to the right. Directly in front of us was a rounded reception desk with three booths and a large marble wall with the places name and logo on it. Honestly, the whole scene looked like a cross between a hotel and a business association. Both me and Fels walked up to the central counter. The lady at the desk didn't even look up.

"All pokémon looking for assistance, go to the right counter."

" _Thank you._ "

The woman did a double take and stared at us as we walked past. She opened her mouth a few times thinking whether or not she should say something.

In the next booth was a Lucario that was shuffling through files. He held up his hand while saying. " _Just a moment._ "

He shoved the file into the bin and slammed the cabinet. " _Alright, how may I help you?_ "

" _This is our first time here, I was wondering if I could get some help._ "

" _Ah, a fellow telepath? If that's the case, the booth on the other side should suit your needs. Although, you might need your trainer._ "

" _We have no trainer. We're a private party._ "

" _Hmm, I'm not sure that that's against the rules, per se… Eh, give it a shot._ "

I waved to him. " _Thanks._ "

" _No problem!_ " He smiled at me.

Yep, just like the both of them combined. Redirecting you everywhere. The central woman stared at us again as we walked past.

Another woman greeted us with the same tone as the first. "Welcome to the registration booth, how may I help you." She placed down her pen and slid the paper she had been signing to the left.

Sighing she addressed me. "All pokémon looking for help, go to the far right booth."

I spoke up just as she picked up her pen. " _I was actually looking to sign up. The Lucario over on the right told me that you would be able to help._ "

This lady was the same as the first. She did a double take and stared.

"Ah… yes, sorry about that. You would like to register?"

" _Yes, thank you._ "

"Alright, I'll need a… trainer card, if you'd please."

Welp… I guess I'll just use the one I got a while ago. I fished the card out of the bottom of my backpack and handed it to the woman.

She glanced at it quickly and back to me before scanning the card. She looked at the screen that the scanner was attached to and looked back at me.

"Um… you have, one win, is this correct?"

The only question in my mind is how they transferred that win to my card. " _Yes, that is correct. Our trainer left this card with us and wiped all the information that had been stored upon it. The person we beat was a curly, orange-haired person wearing primarily green and black. He was the on to recommend this place to us._ "

"Do you mean… Vincent?"

" _I'm not sure, I never learned his name._ " And I kinda feel bad about it now.

"Well, if it's _the_ Vincent, you're in the right place. Your card will be registered with our database. To use any of the facilities here, please scan or swipe your card in any of the designated areas. Thanks for registering, and welcome to the Pokémon Pantheon. Good luck."

" _Thanks, you too._ " We walked away from the booth over to the side to look around.

"That was really _boring_."

" _Well, now that it's over, we can get to the good part._ "

We walked off to the left to find multiple escalators. Various signs pointed to various places like the help center, pokémon center, professional stadium, single battle stadium, small stadium, double battle stadium, etc. This place was literally a five-star hotel without the private rooms for a place to stay. Oh, wait… never mind, there's also a sign for private lodging. Ok, so it's the dictionary definition of a five-star pokémon hotel. It was pretty suite.

I took the escalator that included double battle. Even though Fels and I had never cooperated in an _actual_ fight, it was probably a good idea to find out how to work together sooner or later. We walked down the second hallway into a medium sized lobby containing a bunch of trainers.

A few of the trainers' eyes caught onto me until more and more started to follow suit. Fels seemed to be very proud of this and puffed out his chest. Honestly, the only thing I felt was stress and anxiety. The situation didn't improve as a few started to walk over to me. Some glared at each other as they approached while others simply held a smile. And they asked all the questions that I expected them to ask.

"Wow, were you the ones on TV?"

"You were the Kirlia that beat Vincent, right?"

"Will you be my pokémon?"

I tried my best to keep my face straight and my hands from shaking. Fels just kept puffing out his chest and letting his ego rise. I grabbed the rockruff and used a Psychic Protect to keep the crowd off of me. I walked through crowd not sure where I was going due to the mass of people outside of the barrier. I just had a rough idea of a large group of stairs that was to the back of the room.

"HEY!" A large shout from behind me turned everyone's attention to it. "If your gonna crowd the place DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE! Anyone I find blocking the way will get a weeks BAN on the use of facilities! Do I make myself CLEAR!?"

Various forms of "Yes," came from all around me.

"Well, apparently NOT considering that your STILL OVER THERE! Clear out!"

Slowly, but surely, the people around me cleared out. The man I had assumed to call out the threat walked towards me. He was easily six feet, but not intimidating in the slightest. He wore a faded blue baseball cap and rounded glasses. His hair was a dark brown with baggy brown pants to match and a tee shirt that was just plain white with a few stains here and there. He was probably in his early thirties and was pretty lanky and he had a hunched back.

'Sorry 'bout that, those shits don't know common sense. Who's your trainer?"

"I am." A person from the crowd stepped forward.

" _I have no idea who he is._ "

The man glared at the boy. "Fuck off, kid. Or do you want two weeks?"

The boy glanced at me quickly before running off. Fels barked at him as he left.

"So who is your trainer?"

" _Zach Greenleaf._ "

"Where is he then?"

" _Currently hospitalized._ "

"So you're alone?"

" _Yes._ "

"Fuck." The man whispered to himself. "I can't help you out all the time, so just make sure it doesn't happen again. If it does, come find me. Names Dean. The first name should get you results. Anyway, see ya."

As quickly as he appeared, Dean vanished into the scene leaving me alone with a pack of rabid trainers.

However, his voice came out over the heads of them to say; "Don't even think about it!"

Half of them looked away while the others scowled or looked at me longingly. Thank you, my savior, Dean. Now it's time to scout the competition. Fels and I took the stairs down to the various stadiums.

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

To be honest, everyone here wasn't much better than the previous place. Even if it was more pimped out, it still didn't hold that many strong trainers. There were quite a few that caught my eye, though. They were able to read the situation and make good calls and directions to their pokémon. Almost every one of them won every battle they participated in.

There was one thing in common between these few. A little over half of them wore a gold and black pin that resembled a circle with a shooting star etched on. I wasn't able to find out what it meant, but it seemed to be well respected. It was actually while I was watching that one confronted me.

I was trying to see a match that was becoming increasingly more interesting. A dick with a pin on his chest stepped out in front of me while I was trying to enjoy the match.

"Kirlia! Rockruff! I challenge you to a battle!" He grinned at me, clearly proud of himself.

Fuckin' degenerates.

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew" (Greenleaf)**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~90 (~50)**

 **ATK: ~35 (~19)**

 **DEF: ~55 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~165 (~92)**

 **SP. DEF: ~100 (~55)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Psychic**

 **Psywave**

 **Transform**

 **Recover**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Aura Sphere**

 **Dazzling Gleam (Moderate)**

 **Flash**

 **Teleport (2 long, 6 short)**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere**

 **Psychic Protect**

 **Psychic Shotgun**

 **Clairvoyance**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Rockruff**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~70**

 **ATK: ~80**

 **DEF: ~55**

 **SP. ATK: ~40**

 **SP. DEF: ~40**

 **SPD: ~40 mph (~55 mph after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:**

 **Tackle**

 **Bite**

 **Baby-Doll Eyes**

 **Rock Polish**

 **Stone Edge**

 **Created:**

 **Rock Bullet**

 **Rock Fang**

 **Boulder Burst**

* * *

 **A slightly shorter chapter, but I want to leave the good part to the next one so that I can watch you all get annoyed over a cliffhanger! Heh, my evil plot unfolds!**

 **Special shout out to ultima-owner! Thanks for sticking with the story! Remember, comments are always appreciated!**


	12. 11 - Too Easy

**Here we go! Another chapter! The reason most of these are coming out so fast because I'm hoping to do a quantity over length dealio. If I ever start to slow down, I'll lengthen the chapters. Most of my chapters right now are 2.1K+ words and I'm hoping to stick with that for a bit so that I can post more updates rather than fewer.**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the support so far, and onto the chapter!**

* * *

" _Can't you see I'm trying to watch here?_ "

I stared at the annoyance that stood in front of me. I was trying to enjoy the match that was going on until pin-prick came over. He wore a black uniform that you would probably find at a private school and he had obviously gelled and combed his dark brown hair to 'perfection'. He was smugly grinning at me as he blocked my view.

"Oh, so you don't want to fight me? You must– "

" _Want to watch the match, yeah. So move._ "

The kid scowled at me. "Could you not tell that I was talking? Ignorant pokémon!"

" _Ignorant prick, could you not tell that I'm simply trying to enjoy a match and here you stand in front of me, blocking my view and talking down to me._ "

"Are you saying I _shouldn't_ talk down to you? It should be obvious that pokémon are inferior creatures."

" _Have you ever heard of Team Rocket, kid?_ " His eye's wavered and twitched. I took the opportunity and proceeded. " _With views like that, you might be suspected of collaborating with them._ "

"What are you talking about, 'Team Rocket'?"

" _Yeah, Team Rocket. The notorious criminal organization bent on turning pokémon into tools and taking over the world._ " His eyes sparked with anger and I could tell that I hit a nerve.

" _Hey kid, how about I take you up on that offer._ "

I grinned up at him and he started to smile right back.

"Sure, I'll prove that I'm better. All you have to do is stand there and let me prove to everyone how strong I am!"

" _All right then. Your the challenged side. You pick the terms and rules and I'll pick the stakes. Sound fair, kid?_ "

"That's fine with me. Also, my name's Conner. I suggest you learn it _Kirlia_."

" _Sure thing, kid. And my name's Zach. I suggest you learn it prick._ "

Conner glared at me as he walked off. Wow, making friends on the first day. Lucky me. 'Yeah, mom! Schools going great!'.

Fels spoke up next to me. "I don't like him. He's mean."

" _He's more than just mean. We should probably avoid him in the long run._ "

"But we get to beat him up first, right?"

I looked off at the arena. The team I had been rooting for had taken the podium and cheers erupted. " _Yeah. We're going to beat the shit out of him._ "

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

"The battle between Zach and Connor will now commence. The battle will be a two on two with no substitutes or other pokémon. On the right, we have Conner with 258 wins and 32 consecutive wins. On the left, we have Zach the Kirlia with one win against Vincent."

I guess the ref wanted to give me a little credit. I didn't care, though. The only thing I wanted was to pummel this brat as best as I could.

"Trainers, send out your pokémon!"

Fels and I stepped forward onto the designated starting rings in the stadium while Conner released his pokémon into his own.

 _A Bisharp and a Croconaw… Huh, this might be quite tough._

"Trainers! Are you ready!?"

"Yeah."

" _Yes._ "

"Alright! The battle will start in five seconds. Four, three, two, one… GO!"

The Bisharp immediately broke after me and the Croconaw after Fels. Fels rushed to get behind me as I threw up a psychic shield and blocked a Metal Claw and Ice Fang. Fels hopped up on top of my barrier and threw a multitude of spires out of the ground that hit the two pokémon.

"Conners two pokémon rush in to only get stopped by the Kirlia and hammered by a Stone Edge from the Rockruff! However, it seems as though it will have little effect on Conner's Bisharp."

The Bisharp started to use Dark Pulse to keep me from retaliating. Fels locked on to the Bisharp and started to rain down Rock Bullet upon it. Fels' attack was cut short a Water gun rushed at him from the Crocanaw. The Rockruff used my shield as cover.

 _This is getting a little boring. How about we add some fun to the mix._

I lifted myself to a hover and grabbed a chunk of rock out of the ground for Fels to stand on.

"Amazing! The Kirlia and Rockruff are _flying_!"

I took down the protect and started to throw Aura Spheres at the Bisharp. The Bisharp managed to dodge about three, but it started to panic and got hit by another six, taking it out of the match. A water gun blasted at Fels, but I managed to block it with a quick Psychic Protect.

"Wow! And Conner's Bisharp is down in no time flat!"

Fels whined. "Come on, let me have at them! I wanna have some fun too!"

" _You want 'em? You sure?_ "

"Yeah!"

" _Alright, use Rock Polish and I'll launch you in there._ "

Fels complied and I threw the rock he stood on at the Croconaw. The Croconaw attempted to use what I assumed was Waterfall. Fels coated himself in copious amounts of rocks and sheared through the attack, striking the water type and bringing it to the ground. The Croconaw threw Fels off and the Rockruff pelted it with a flurry from Rock Bullet as he flew away. Landing softly, Fels proceeded to circle the pokémon while hitting it with alternating Rock Bullets and Stone Edges. The Croconaw fired off water guns wildly with none of them connecting. Eventually, the croc wasn't able to take it any longer and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Croconaw is unable to battle! Zach the Kirlia is the winner!"

Various cries erupted from the stands as Conner looked on with his mouth agape.

" _Hey kid, 5,000 poké, remember?_ "

He snapped out of his trance and glared at me. "I won't forget this..." He slapped the credits into my hand.

" _They never do. Now, thank you for doing business with us. I hope we meet again, kid._ "

"It's Conner, _Kirlia_." He brusquely turned and walked away, hands clenched, and probably ready beat his pokémon for not winning, or something like that.

5,000 poké… Well, I know who's eating well tonight! Time for a supermarket spree!

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

We had a few more battles and made about 7,550 poké not counting our win against Conner. All in all, a pretty good day. Fels was pretty stoked too. He managed to beat a Zorua all on his own. And this one was pretty crafty, or at least I thought so. I hadn't seen any Zorua besides this one so far… Nevertheless, we decided to gorge ourselves with our new victory. And what better way than a bit of homemade, rock oven pizza!

On the way through the many isles, I spotted something that caught my eye. Synthesized meat. Even if it's not real meat, it's close enough! I threw it into my basket and we finished up at check out bringing our total out to 2,000 poké. A little expensive, but it's way better than having more berries.

It was hard to make the rock oven. It took a few attempts, but I managed to pack some dirt extremely tightly to hold all the rocks together. I threw the logs in and put the flattest rock I could make on the top. The pizza was also a little challenging. I managed to make the dough on the first try, but I had no means to flatten it out. After trying to figure out how I simply laid it out and pressed down on it with telekinetic force. The result was a nice, large, and flat piece of dough. I curled the edges up and prepared the toppings.

Fels looked on, drooling and staring the whole time. The best substitute for tomatoes that I could find was a large yellow fruit that was almost on par, but it was missing the same amount of sweetness. I peeled and smashed it till it was a fine pulp and through a various assortment of herbs on top. I lathered the dough with the sauce and threw some Moomoo cheese on top with the synthesized meat over the cheese. The synthesized food honestly just looked and smelled like ground beef.

I slid the pizza onto the flat rock and Fels and I waited a whole grueling hour. After waiting said hour coupled with a Rockruff that kept saying 'is it ready yet' every five minutes', the masterpiece was ready. Pulled out the Pizza and place out to cool, and cut. Knowing that Fels wouldn't wait even though I told him it was too hot, I handed him two pieces and took two myself.

"Ow! Mew!" The rock type looked at me with the best Baby-Doll Eyes he could muster. "It's really hot..."

" _I told you._ "

I blew as much air on the pizza as I could and took a bite. It was just as I had imagined. Glorious food straight from heaven. I ate as fast as I could and Fels tried his best to follow my example.

The food was gone in a matter of minutes, and I soon found myself hurting from a bellyache. It's not like it wasn't worth it though. Fels seemed to be in the same boat as me. I decided to call it a night and deconstructed the rock oven.

I reverted back and crawled into my backpack. Taking one last look at Fels, I found him almost asleep. I smiled and found myself drifting off too.

* * *

 **10:38, August 17th**

 **Celadon City: Rocket Base Of Operations**

* * *

Eike stood before a large shadow surrounded on both sides by men in all black jumpsuits with a red R still claiming their chests.

"I believe it's time we advance our plans… Eike, what's your report?"

"Sir! The two are just as strong as we were told, if not stronger. They beat every trainer they fought against almost entirely flawlessly. The Kirlia is quite smart and can indeed communicate with telepathy. They are just as strong as most of the high ranking pokémon at the Pantheon, but they are also quite cunning when it comes to battles. The Rockruff is very fast and strong and is capable of above-average strategy in battle, but not as much so as the Kirlia."

"This is good. How about their mental procedures?"

"The Kirlia is nervous around crowds and witty. They dislike Conner and will probably 'butt heads'. The Rockruff is typical easily exited and has an obvious case of hubris that will later develop. Supposedly they lost their trainer a while back."

"Good. The Rockruff will be easy to turn, while the Kirlia can be pressured."

A chuckle came from the shadows. The light flickered to reveal the owner of the voice covering their mouth in amusement while the crimson outline of a Krookodile loomed ominously next to him.

"Eike…"

"Yes, sir!"

"I believe it's time we advance our plans. It won't be long before the police division finds traces of us. We should take the initiative. Our resources are somewhat less than I would have liked, but we have enough power."

Eike grinned. "Yes, sir!"

"Tonight, we attack. Gather up the forces, and catch those pokémon. I give you permission to use the prototype."

Eike faded into the shadows and a door was heard closing. The rest of the rockets followed suit.

"Krookodile. I believe it's time. Go and have some fun."

The thuds of the Krookodile resounded throughout the room.

The light flickered again to fully reveal a large man in a tuxedo with lightly curled black hair. His dark eyes glimmered. His hands formed a tent as he spoke.

"Celadon will be ours. And so will those pokémon. We _will_ succeed, and we will bring Rocket closer to sir Giovanni's goal."

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew"**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~95 (~53)**

 **ATK: ~40 (~22)**

 **DEF: ~60 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~180 (~100)**

 **SP. DEF: ~120 (~67)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Telekinesis, Psychic, Psywave, Transform, Recover, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Dazzling Gleam (Moderate), Flash, Teleport (2 long, 6 short)**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere, Psychic Protect, Psychic Shotgun, Clairvoyance.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Rockruff**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~90**

 **ATK: ~105**

 **DEF: ~70**

 **SP. ATK: ~45**

 **SP. DEF: ~45**

 **SPD: ~40 mph/64.5 km/h (~55 mph/85.5 km/h after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Rock Polish, Stone Edge.**

 **Created:** **Rock Bullet, Rock Fang, Boulder Burst, Rock Armor.**

* * *

 **As you can see, I changed up how you view the moves in the summary. I thought this would be better as it would take up less space.**

 **Remember, comments are always appreciated! (Comment. Dew it, dew it now.)**


	13. 12 - The Siege Of Celadon

**Things are about to get heated up! It's time for some REAL action! But the question is, are our two troopers ready for a new kind of hell?**

 **I also want to say that a POLL has been put up for this story! Go vote and decide what our fate will be!**

 **Once again, thank you, everyone, that commented, favorited, followed, or even just viewed! Your support keeps the story going!**

* * *

" _ **Wake up, it's time for the fun to begin!"**_

I was greeted by the voice of Giratina in what I was assuming the middle of the night. I was usually woken up early since I came to this world, but the middle of the night was too much.

" _Mmm… five more minutes._ "

" _ **Five more minutes, and you'll be dead.**_ " This time it was Dialga.

" _Dead…? What's going on?_ "

Now that I had started waking up, I noticed that I heard what seemed like explosions going off every few seconds.

" _Fireworks…?_ "

" _ **Not fireworks, Team Rocket.**_ "

" _Wh– What?_ "

I unzipped the flap of the backpack and looked around. I spotted Fels laying on his back with his leg twitching. I crawled out and scanned the area. Turning back, I saw a scene that I had hoped I would never have to deal with.

Spanning across the city were fires and rubble. Explosions and pokémon moves erupted everywhere. The sound of explosions was occasionally cut by screams of pain or grief. Buildings were being torn down every minute and smoke and debris were everywhere. The one thing that I saw throughout the city was people running for their lives or fighting off the one thing I had been dreading since I first thought of the possibility. Men in jumpsuits with red R's plastered across their chest worked their way through the city killing and subduing anyone they could.

All I could do was stare and watch as Celadon was torn apart in front of me.

Palkia's voice came to me. " _ **Well, the 'interesting' part has come, now it is time for you to act.**_ "

" _I… shit… FELS!_ "

The dog bolted up and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Who is it!? Who did it!? Who do we pound!?"

I pointed at Celadon and the rockruff looked. His eyes widened as he stared for a few moments.

"I– we… What's going on…?"

" _Team Rocket is attacking the city._ "

"Then we need to help them! They're all in trouble, and way too weak to defend themselves!"

" _My thoughts exactly…_ "

Or rather, the legend's thoughts exactly. I wanted no part of this, but a hero role was being forced on me. I didn't want to risk my life or my security and peace of mind. I didn't want to die again…

I faced the city and steeled myself. I shifted back into the form of a Kirlia.

" _Alright, Fels, use Rock Polish and let's go._ "

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

Watching from outside the city made the whole scene seem like a horror movie. Moving through it, however, was like a vivid nightmare. Rocket's and their pokémon were everywhere. Average citizens tried their best to protect their family and friends, but they were fighting a losing battle. Multiple people were dead, bleeding out, or crushed by rubble. And it was all Rocket's doing.

A purple attack came racing at me from the right. I blocked with a Psychic Protect and turned to face three grunts with their pokémon all out. An Arbok and two Raticate. I whipped a psychic at the group, throwing them into a pile of rubble. Fels used the rubble to create multiple spires with Stone Edge. The spires crumbled and kept the assailants from moving. One of them used their arm to grab a radio and speak into it.

"Targets found. Pinging lo–"

I threw a Psycho Sphere at the grunt, knocking him unconscious and probably causing internal damage. Targets? Team Rocket was after us? Did they know about me…?

I wasn't given time to think as another attack whistled past my face. I reflexively threw multiple Psywaves at the source and found that a Muk had collapsed into a pile of mush with its' Rocket in a similar state behind it.

" _Fels, we need to find out where everyone is. Most of the citizens should be holed out somewhere. If they were smart, they would have taken out the P.D. and all means of communication, meaning we're on our own._ "

I scanned around with Clairvoyance.

" _To the northwest, I found a lot of 'em. Come on, Fels._ "

Specifically off in that direction was a large group of residents that were fending off attacks on all sides. They were taking shelter in some sort of sheet metal warehouse.

As we got closer, more and more Rockets started popping up. Most of them were specifically targeting us the second they glanced at us. Attacks were thrown at me from all directions. It was starting to get harder to take down their pokémon the closer we got to the warehouse.

An Arbok launched itself at me from the left. I threw up a psychic protect to propel it in the opposite direction. Dropping the shield, I fired off a Psycho Sphere that took the Arbok down. On the other side, Fels was taking care of a Golbat and a Liepard. He used Stone edge on the cat and launched as many Rock Bullets as possible at the other. I used Telekinesis to grab the Liepard's legs with dirt and rocks and keep it from running. I can still use Psychic moves, just so long as they're indirect. I hurled an Aura Sphere that threw the cat's body enough to probably break their still stationary legs. I grabbed the Golbat with Telekinesis and let Fels attack it for a few seconds before letting it fall to the ground.

Finally able to see the warehouse, we pressed on while throwing attacks at anyone attempting to attack us.

"Targets spotted! Pinging location!"

Shit. I threw a Psychic in the direction of the voice, throwing a Rocket against a broken building. Well, I guess it's time to go a little faster. I picked up the flattest piece of concrete in the near vicinity and instructed Fels to get on and took off for the warehouse.

Various flying types made a beeline for us with random attacks coming from below to try and take us out of the sky. I threw a Psychic Shotgun at three flying types, taking them out of the air. Just like skeet shooting. Aaand pull, aaand pull, aaand pull. I had to throw up a few barriers to keep the two of us from getting hit from below, but about half of the flying ones had fallen back to the earth by bursts of energy or streams of rock.

I managed to get us over to the warehouse with minor scratches. I set us down on the roof. Countless grunts were commanding their pokémon to fire upon the small number of people defending the residents inside. Pokémon on both sides were dropping fast with a few stray shots hitting trainers or Rockets. It was clearly turning into a battle that the residents would not win.

" _Fels! We need to help them out, fire at any pokémon or R that you can see!_ "

Taking opposite sides of the building, we stood atop the roof letting hell rain down on any Rocket we saw. Fels alternated between Rock bullet and Stone edge, taking out large groups a few seconds. I let Psybeams, Psychics, Aura Spheres, and Psycho Spheres annihilate anyone that got to close to a citizen. Raticate, Arbok, Muk, Golbat, Persian, Liepard, Ariados, Haunter, Mightyena, Houndoom, Weavile, it didn't matter what pokémon they were, they all went down under the hail of moves.

The Rockets started to direct their attacks at us. A slew of long ranged moves and aerial pokémon focused their attention to us with their own rain of attacks. I was able to take out most of the initial attackers but with their copious amounts of backup, I was slowly losing ground.

Left, Psychic, right, Psycho Ball, left, Flamethrower, front, Dazzling Gleam, all sides, Flash and rapid Psybeam. Fels and I had already started to back up against each other. Enemies after enemies replaced whichever one fell and gained as much ground as possible. The citizens were able to throw a few attacks back, but most of them were already occupied with their own battles. The pokémon had gotten too close for me to safely dish out attacks, and I began to gain cuts all across my body. Fels wasn't faring too well either. I knew that we wouldn't be able to endure any longer, so I was forced to throw up a Psychic Protect.

The surrounding Rocket's pokémon all mobbed the barrier, pressing their bodies up against and landing as many attacks as possible. I knew I could hold on to the shield indefinitely, but if we were targets, they would have countermeasures. The only thing I was able to do was moving small objects with Telekinesis. It wouldn't help, but at least I could do something. I began to rotate our protection as fast as possible and sling tiny rocks around like it was a discount sandstorm. Half of the pokémon backed up as the scene unfolded, but others kept mobbing the purple barrier with vengeance.

And we waited. It was all we could do.

" _Well, Fels, you did pretty well. We got pretty far._ "

"Come on now! I know we can still beat them."

I gestured to the surrounding situation. " _I'm sure we could, but not like this. How many do you think you got?_ "

"At _least_ more than a hundred."

" _That's a decent number. But I think two hundred and twelve is a_ little _bit higher._ "

Fels' mouth went agape. "No, I don't think my number was right," He mumbled, "It had to be one hundred ninety."

" _One hundred ninety you say? That is a sign–_ "

A pokémon form behind us yelled with ear-piercing volume. "SQWUAK!"

" _Shut the FUCK up!_ " I mobbed the offender with pebbles. " _We're trying to have a sentimental moment!_ "

The Murkrow, the offender, squirmed in the air, but not for long as it was hit from the left by a blast of water.

" _I guess I can now say the cavalry is here._ "

Though it's not the type of cavalry I wanted. Standing atop a pile of rubble was none other than the pompous prick named Conner. He was backed by about twenty trainers all wearing the same pin. A gold and black shooting star. The aerial pokémon all turned toward their new enemy as he spoke.

"Comets! Attack!"

A myriad of multi-colored attacks shot the surrounding pokémon out of the sky. Those that weren't smart enough got taken out by the multitude of continuous beams, streams, and projectiles. Those that anticipated the attack were able to get away with a few major injuries, though they were very few in number. The Rockets sent all their pokémon available at the new trainers only to have them all taken out in a matter of a single minute.

"Well, _Kirlia_ , it seems you owe me!"

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever._ "

The grunts, sensing a disadvantage, pulled out their pokeballs. With a blinding flash of red light, the Rocket's pokémon disappeared along with their owners. We had won the battle.

I dropped my Psychic Protect and hopped down off of the roof. Many citizens were lying down atop fallen friends or pokémon. Some pokémon held their trainer with rage or distraught held in their eyes. We may have won, but many have lost something or someone. People started to open up the doors of the warehouse to be met with nothing but rubble, bodies, and few survivors.

We were safe for now, but the sounds of distant battles and explosions could still be heard. The Comets walked over to meet us. Every single one of them except Conner had some sort of negative emotion plastered onto their face.

Conner merely smiled as he spoke. "Gee, Kirlia, you couldn't even handle just a few of them."

" _If you couldn't beat us and those guys were able to pressure us that much, how would you fare alone?_ "

"Apparently a lot better than you, it seems."

" _You will fare better than me when you're alone because you have backup behind you? It seems you a lot dumber than I thought._ "

Fels butted in. "Yeah! Your an idiot… um… Kid!"

"Shut up you inferior _creature!_ "

Most of the Comet's groaned at this statement.

"Conner, just leave them alone! We shouldn't fight when these Rocket guys or whatever are tearing apart Celadon."

"Yeah, give it up already!"

Conner scowled. "Fine, but you haven't won yet, _Kirlia_."

" _I'm pretty sure I have._ "

Conner spun around in rage but a few of the Comets held him back.

I pat Fels on the shoulder and turned to go into the warehouse. A rock came hurtling from behind. I blocked it with a quick barrier and proceeded to keep walking. A huff was head from behind and footsteps were heard retreating from the scene.

I looked at the horizon. Most of it was covered with smoke and crumbled buildings. Not one structure stood untouched by the battle that still raged on. An occasional plume of fire or pokémon attack could be seen coming from the rubble of what was once a bustling city. The Siege Of Celadon was not yet over.

* * *

 **2:16, August 18th**

 **Celadon City: Rocket Base Of Operations**

* * *

"How goes the advancements?"

The voice once again came from the shadows.

Eike saluted and spoke. "It's going well, sir! We currently have taken over about eighty percent of the city. A few locations are still holding out against our troops. We recently found the two targets at a warehouse, one these few places. We managed to force them into putting up a barrier, but the squads were unable to follow through after they were attacked by the Comets."

A deep chuckle came from the shadows.

"This is to be expected. We could never force them down in a matter of hours… Gather the forces and establish territory. The prototype is almost ready for use. We will attack when it is ready."

Eike laughed as well. "Yes, sir!"

"When we are ready… Attack this warehouse. The primary objective is almost complete so we will fulfill the second. You are to use the prototype on this designation. Don't fail me…"

"It will be done! You won't regret this."

Eike disappeared once again from view.

"Did you have fun, Krookodile?"

A steady thud began to come from next to the man. A liquid could be heard dripping from somewhere off to the man's right.

The glint of teeth could be seen from two separate places in the shadows.

"Well, I know you're going to have a _lot_ more fun soon…"

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew"**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~100 (~59)**

 **ATK: ~50 (~29)**

 **DEF: ~70 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~195 (~115)**

 **SP. DEF: ~130 (~76)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Telekinesis, Psychic, Psywave, Transform, Recover, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Dazzling Gleam, Flash, Teleport (2 long, 6 short)**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere, Psychic Protect, Psychic Shotgun, Clairvoyance.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Rockruff**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~100**

 **ATK: ~115**

 **DEF: ~70**

 **SP. ATK: ~50**

 **SP. DEF: ~50**

 **SPD: ~40 mph/64.5 km/h (~55 mph/85.5 km/h after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Rock Polish, Stone Edge.**

 **Created:** **Rock Bullet, Rock Fang, Boulder Burst, Rock Armor.**

* * *

 **I was actually pretty nervous about making this scene. I wasn't sure if I had done it well enough or whether or not there were details I should have added or left out. The next chapter should be more coherent, so look forward to that!**

 **Remember, comments are always appreciated! If there's anything I did wrong or right, please let me know! (If you don't I'll make Conner the main character! *** _ **Evil laugh**_ ***)**


	14. 13 - Desolated Wasetland

**2K+ views! Wow! Thank you to everyone so far! It's only been about 2 weeks since I started up this story, and it's already come so far. Even the follows and favorites jumped so high! Thank you, everyone, for your support!**

 **Once again, a POLL has been put up for this story! Go and decide our fate! It will be up until the 23rd, so no rush, but it's always best to plan ahead.**

 **Now, time for debates and devastation.**

* * *

"We have neither supplies nor understanding to hold us out. If we sit still, we'll all just die."

The large gathering of people in the warehouse all shouted out varied protest or agreement. The topic of frustration lied in multiple people debating whether or not to leave the safety of the warehouse and attempt to escape the city.

"The Rockets would be _waiting_ for us there! They'll be expecting us to flee!"

"So then we regroup with the rest of the citizens out there. We'll have more numbers and thus, more strength."

"But fewer supplies meaning we'll be left for dead."

"Do you have a better option?"

"Yeah, we stay here and wait for help."

"The only help we're going to get is a few stray trainers with signal jammed lines of communication. They'll be of no help. The only help will be in each other. If we want to survive, we move. If we want to die… we stay here or move towards the edge of the city."

"Let's leave it to a vote."

"Yeah, we'll do a vote."

"All in favor of leaving?"

Three people raised their hands.

"All in favor of staying here?"

A little over half raised their hands.

"Any in favor of finding another place?"

Almost half raised their hands.

"Alright, it's settled, we stay here. But if we are to stay here, we need to gather supplies so that we can last out a little longer. For that, we need volunteers. Anyone up for it?"

No one raised their hands. They were all scared. Scared of what might happen should they leave. Scared of death, scared of leaving the others behind.

I was of little use here with the Comets defending the warehouse. The only thing I could do to help was to raise my hand.

" _We'll do it._ "

Fels gave a nod and bark of approval.

Everyone turned around to find a Kirlia raising its hand along with a Rockruff putting its chin into the air.

" _There's not much else for us to do here. We can look for some food and water._ "

And maybe when we get targeted again, we can lead the trouble away from these people.

"Ok, is there anyone else?"

Everyone stared at one another. Their eyes were filled with both guilt and hope. A lone hand was raised in the back of the crowd. Eyes gathered upon the volunteer as they stepped forward.

"I'll go if no one else will join them."

Pushing past the crowd, the volunteer stepped forward.

"Hey guys, been a while."

Vincent stood before us, bruised and battered. Though almost his entire body was covered in small injuries, he didn't show it as he smiled at us.

" _I don't think two days is all that long of a timeframe, but it's nice knowing you're not out there._ "

He glanced outside with his smile quickly fading.

"Yeah… Well, I'd say I'm lucky enough to be here. I heard you took down at least half of the Rocket force attacking. You saved a lot of people."

" _I guess you could say that. Although I would have never won had the Comets or whatever not showed up._ "

Vincent flinched and glanced outside. "Yeah…"

"Anyone else! The more there are, the more chances of survival in an encounter!"

"But also, more of a chance to get seen. We don't know where they are, what they are doing, or why they are here. Knowing that we don't know much means that we won't be safe."

"Fine… The safety and wellbeing of all the people here are in your hands. Thank you for providing your kindness before yourself."

" _Yeah… no problem._ "

Vincent beamed at the citizens while Fels barked happily.

The man presented us with a piece of paper that he began to draw on with charcoal. "This should be a rough estimate of where any nearby supermarkets should have been. I advise that you go to these places, but a warning, they may have expected us to gather supplies."

" _Thanks, I'll keep that in mind._ "

I waved to the citizens along with Vincent and Fels. They waved back as they saw us step into the desolate wasteland of rubble and fire.

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

The surrounding area was surprisingly quiet. The only sound that emanated from the environment was fire, broken lines, and the occasional falling rock. Vincent had released his Bayleef who walked with us through the dead atmosphere. The surrounding buildings were mere protrusions standing slightly above the piles of concrete. Gas lines in various places were spewing large flames that arced into the wind that blew lightly through the wasteland. Electric lines were collapsed upon the ground, throwing sparks into their near vicinity. Various people and pokémon could be seen every-so-often motionless and blank in expression upon the ground or slung across various objects. This was no longer Celadon, this was Hell.

Vincent, Bayleef, and Fels seemed discomforted by the landscape. Their eyes darted everywhere and their legs shook nervously. Ever since I had tried, I hadn't been able to find any living thing using Clairvoyance. The only motion was a found through a collapsing structure or shiting rocks. Nothing was alive. Nothing stirred. This truly was a ghost town.

After following the traces of asphalt for about fifteen minutes, we were able to spot the first designated location. It was a moderately sized mall that had had half of the entrance blown apart with the entire ceiling caved in. Various products laid out in the lot outside of the building either scorched or torn apart. One such item was a small cereal box containing 'Flareon Flakes'. There was indeed food here.

I scanned the building to find about four groups of people inside. Two were huddled and tucked away while the others were waiting on opposite ends of a door on the far end of the building. The only issue regarding the whole situation was that I had no idea who was what.

" _Four groups of people, two on the west side, others on the far side. The far side groups are on separate sides of the door. I can't tell if they're Rocket or not._ "

Vincent nodded. "At least we found some of them. Maybe they'll help us out if we help them?"

" _It's likely. In a situation like this, everyone will want any shred of safety they can get._ "

We steeled our self as we approached the entrance. Multiple remnants of pokémon attacks could be seen scattered across the area. But there was neither pokémon or resident in sight. Not even what might be left of them.

The sight was strange, but we pressed on. Most of the escalators in the place were unmoving or torn apart and holes could be found everywhere on the floor of the second level. Multiple shops were torn apart from raiding or purposeful destruction. Honestly, this entire city has turned into an apocalypse horror movie, and I'm pretty sure that I'm the star of the show with my collective audience of four very unhelpful audience members. I was half expecting one of them to cry down 'don't go in there' just as I stepped into a horrible situation. I just hope that I get a good rating.

The first group we came across had apparently been looting a store that still had some stock in it. I could tell because they were talking in excited voices and throwing around plastic stuff. I decided we couldn't be too hasty to show ourselves. I peeked my head around the corner along with my companions, except for Bayleef who was too big.

The sight I was met with was three people in black jumpsuits throwing stuff off the selves into various plastic bags and baskets. Team Rocket. I had no idea why they were looting the store, but they had their backs turned. As good an opportunity as ever.

" _Ok, Vincent, I need you to have Bayleef attack the one on the far left, Fels, middle, and I'll take the right. Attack when I say go._ "

They all nodded and stared intently at their target. The all bent down in the back of the store and started shoveling items.

" _Now!_ "

A cluster of spires, a ball of psychic energy, and a hail of leaves all met their mark and threw each rocket to the ground, unconscious. It was clean, and it was effective. The only issue was our lack of planning on what to do with them. Fels happily brought over a bundle of zip ties and placed them at my feet, proudly waving his tail and raising his head proudly. Ah, the perfect, cheap, and effective way to bag yourself a knocked out victim. Vincent was all too happy to help out by ripping some cloth and gagging them.

" _Perfect, now all we need is a basement._ "

 _Vincent flinched._ "I don't think this is a time for dark humor…"

" _Wynaut? And it ain't_ that _dark here. We have some lovely flames to provide us with light!_ "

"Please stop."

" _But it's fun! And you_ dam _well know it too._ "

Vincent pleaded with his eyes while Fels and Bayleef watched on in mild amusement.

" _I mean, it's not_ that _baaaad~._ "

"I hate you."

" _That's a little rude, dontcha shrink?_ "

"I'm gonna scream at the top of my lungs."

" _Come on now, let's not get a-head of ourselves._ "

Vincent cupped his hands. I quickly realized the situation was becoming dire due to the puns and covered his mouth with compressed psychic energy. The result was a gagged ginger with a confused look on his face. He turned to look at me with eyes full of disdain. I simply smiled up at him. He sighed and I released the gag.

" _I'll stop… Sorry, but it's always a good idea to reduce tension._ "

He glared at me before looking off in another direction.

"You said that another one is nearby?"

" _Yeah. Second floor a few shops down on the left._ "

We proceeded up a stationary elevator to the next floor. We would have to come back here later when we knew we were safe. It wasn't long before we encountered muffled chatter from behind a closed shop. The windows and door were completely blocked off by a sheet of metal similar to a garage door. Our only weakness blocked off paths. There was no way to look in or look in without opening up the collapsible door, and that would definitely alert those inside. We didn't know if we could trust these people as their affiliations were unknown.

Well, I guess the answer is always brute force.

" _Fels, I want you to open up the door as wide as you can with Stone Edge. We'll be ready to fire inside if they are Rockets._ "

Fels nodded confidently. He concentrated on the door. It was instantly crushed into the ceiling by the spires shoving it upwards. Light filtered into the room which appeared to be an electronics store. The people inside were blinded as light quickly filtered in. One of them rushed for a black object in the center but got blasted away by a multitude of attacks. Rockets. They had holed themselves up in the electronics shop and were setting up a small base of sorts.

More moves were thrown at the remaining four and they collapsed in a heap. Rip, zip, and bag and we have five more people 'kidnapped'. I looked around at the scene. Various radios and laptops were set up around the room with different reading or voices coming out of it. They were attempting to create a base of operations. Seeing as how there were so few here, the safest bet would be to presume that there were more on the way.

" _It's time to go, there are more on the way. Grab what you can and let's leave._ "

"But what about the other groups?"

" _Probably Rockets._ "

"How can you be sure?"

" _I can't, but we don't have time to check. This was supposed to be a base of operations or outpost which means more are on the way._ "

"So what if they are actually citizens?"

" _We can't take the risk._ "

Fels looked up to me with beady eyes. "I think we should help them… It's what we cam for right?"

"Yeah, what he said…! I think?" Vincent looked at the Rockruff confused before turning back to me. "We _have_ to help them."

Bayleef also nodded in agreement.

" _Ugh… fine… but we need to move fast. If we stop even for a moment, we might just die._ "

"Right!"

" _Okay, let's go._ "

We dashed down the stairs and onto the bottom floor. I led the others towards the final groups as fast as the would run. Vincent had hopped onto his Bayleef and rode them like a horse alongside Fels. An explosion sounded very close to us. We rounded the corner of the fashion section to find the area where the two groups were empty. We found the source of the explosion resided in a door blown off its hinges. Yells were coming through the doorway and a scream rang out. We all skidded to a halt outside of the door to find that we were too late to do anything.

One group had lost their lives to the hands of the first. Team Rocket stood inside of the room over the group that no longer breathed. Three streams of attacks hit the group from behind. They cried out in pain, but their pain was deserved. They had killed innocent people. They deserved to suffer. They needed to hurt, to despair to die–

A hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backward. I stared with eyes of malice at the offender only to find Fels, Vincent, and Bayleef. They stared at me pleadingly. My gaze softened and I turned away.

" _Sorry… I couldn't–_ "

A short cry came from inside the decimated room. I whipped back in the direction of the cry with a Psycho Sphere in hand. I was grabbed once again.

"Don't! It's not a Rocket!"

I looked back over into the room. My eyes adjusted to the dim light and I saw a sight that restored my hope but also crushed it at the same time. A small creature was crying in the wreckage of the attacks. A blue and white frog cried out for help. It stood over what might have been its trainer. It cried over the boy that once had a family, a home, and a life to look forward to.

"We have to help it."

" _Yeah… I know._ "

I stepped over to the crying creature and attempted to do what I could.

" _Hey, Froakie… I know that he must have been your best friend. Your world and your admiration. But sometimes you have to leave the past behind… I know I had to._ "

The Froakie looked up at me, eyes swelled and cheeks whetted. "I don't… want him to go… He can't be… please… can you help him…?"

" _I can't. We can't save him. He's al–_ "

"But he's not dead! He– He can't be dead… We were going to have ice cream… we had won our first battle together… We were going to go on a journey together."

I sighed. " _He's on his own journey right now. A journey you can't join him on. Everyone goes on this journey at some point or another… but we can't follow._ "

"Why did they do it…? Liam… he was my friend… Why would they do this?"

Silence engulfed us. The Froakie kept its eyes closed, crying softly as the silence prolonged. I sat next to it with my hand on it's back as it relieved itself of grief.

Dull voices broke the moment and Vincent spoke in a harsh whisper.

"Kirlia, they're here!"

We were wasting time. I grabbed the Froakie softly and carried him out the door in a cradle.

" _It's time to go._ "

The Froakie opened its eyes and stared back at the room. "Wait…"

The group of us took off as fast as possible. We put our back to the voices and ran.

"HEY! There's some over here! Wait! It's the target!"

We put on an extra burst of speed as attacks began to fire wildly in our direction.

The Froakie cried out. "Liam! No please! Liam!"

We started firing attacks behind us in the attempt to slow them down. Only a few of the many Rockets that had gathered went down.

" _Vincent! Fels! You need to grab onto me!_ "

The two attempted to get closer and they placed their hands onto me. We jumped out of a broken wall at the end of the commercial zone and the scenery shifted. The yells and the attacks faded from earshot as we fell into a pile of concrete out about six streets from the mall. We ducked into a semi-broken restaurant and jumped behind the counter.

In my arms, a faint whisper was heard. "Liam… I won't forget you…"

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew"**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~100 (~59)**

 **ATK: ~50 (~29)**

 **DEF: ~70 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~195 (~115)**

 **SP. DEF: ~130 (~76)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Telekinesis, Psychic, Psywave, Transform, Recover, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Dazzling Gleam, Flash, Teleport (2 long, 7 short)**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere, Psychic Protect, Psychic Shotgun, Clairvoyance.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Rockruff**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~100**

 **ATK: ~115**

 **DEF: ~70**

 **SP. ATK: ~50**

 **SP. DEF: ~50**

 **SPD: ~40 mph/64.5 km/h (~55 mph/85.5 km/h after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Rock Polish, Stone Edge.**

 **Created:** **Rock Bullet, Rock Fang, Boulder Burst, Rock Armor.**

* * *

 **Wowzerz! My longest chapter yet! It wouldn't have worked out well if I simply stopped when they reached the mall, so I extended the chapter to add in more.**

 **Comments are always appreciated! Know that your input helps keep the story going so leave one if you like!**


	15. 14 - Tower Defense

**Every counter that I have on my story keeps rising so quickly. I have no idea why but thank you for your support.**

 **So, our 'hero' and company has been spotted by the Rockets. They were able to escape them, but will they be able to escape what comes after? Find out, right now, on this weekdays' edition of Another Chance!**

 **(Edit: 11/12/18)**

* * *

I was crying. Why? I didn't know. Everything was hurting and everything was incoherent. I had lost something. Something– no someone that was precious to me. We had been together since the day that he had hatched, and they took him away from me.

I rested in the arms of a Kirlia who's actions imitated his. He was trying to replace them. He was trying to replace Liam. We were currently hiding behind a large bar table. I knew because I had seen it on TV. All the times I had watched with him… There were three others around me, and each one of them was scared. Because of Team Rocket? Honestly, I was not afraid. All they wanted to do was kill us. And was it really all that bad? If they did kill me, wouldn't I be able to see Liam again?

No. He wouldn't want me to. He would want what's best for me. He would want–

A large explosion vaporized the front entrance of the restaurant. Debree rained down around all of us.

The Kirlia spoke quickly. " _Damn, they can still see us._ "

The human voiced their own findings. "They've actually surrounded us."

The Bayleef in the back of the group nodded sternly while the Rockruff growled softly.

Multiple explosions detonated outside of the restaurant. It was only after my revelation that I felt fear. I didn't want to let Liam down. I couldn't let him down. I would survive for him.

" _They're not trying to kill us…_ "

"They're trying to scare us?" The human responded.

" _Might be. They may be trying to capture us._ "

Capture us? And do what? Whatever their intention, I wouldn't let them take me. They killed him. I couldn't let them do what they wanted.

A sharp sound resounded through the restaurant as a voice cut in.

"Pokémon and people of the broken restaurant, our kind boss has told us to spare you. His generosity exceeds that of any other being. But there must be a compromise in letting you run free. If you want to leave alive, you must give yourselves to our glorious cause!"

Join them…? Why would I join them? They were the ones who killed Liam and everyone else I knew.

"Kirlia, can't you Teleport us out of here?"

" _No, I can't. For some reason, I can't do long distance Teleports. I think they'll also block short ranged Teleports if they know that I'm here._ "

"...Block Teleport?"

"Make your decision! I'll give you three minutes!"

Three minutes? Three minutes until they came. Three minutes until his murderers come down to do the same to us. I couldn't die. I couldn't let Liam down. We have to–

"–fight..."

" _What?_ "

The Kirlia looked down at me confused.

"We have to fight them…"

" _Yeah, that much is obvious, but we have no idea how… wait… this is a restaurant, right?_ "

The human stared, perplexed. "Yeah…?"

" _Grab as many bottles as you can. Fels, gather up the tablecloths. I'm gonna get some lighter fluid from the back. Mr. Vyacheslav Molotov, we're gonna do you justice._ "

The group around me spurred into action. The Kirla set me down and instructed me to stay put. The three of them ran around the broken building while the Bayleef stood next to me looking on. Various bottles were stood up and tablecloths were thrown into a pile while the Kirlia made loud metal clanging in the back. The materials were set up in a disorderly fashion as the Kirlia carried a bucket of tan liquid towards the scene. It proceeded to pour out the contents of the bottles and distribute the liquid into each bottle. The tablecloths were shredded and stuffed into the bottles halfway.

" _That makes ninety-eight. Jeez… Well, let's go to the second floor. I need you to hand each bottle to me as carefully but as quickly as possible. I'm going to attempt to funnel them into a few lines to make them easier targets._ "

The gathering stood on the stairs while the Kirlia stood atop the decimated second floor.

"Ah! There you are! Kirlia, Kirlia, we've been looking for you. Now, I'm assuming that you've come to a decision. I hope you made the right choice, because if not…"

A large ball of pink energy formulated and blasted away three pokémon into a few that stood behind.

"Tch. Kill them. Take the Kirlia and Rockruff alive."

The seemingly endless amount of pokémon rushed forward.

" _Now!_ "

The group began to pass forward the bottles. The Bayleef whipped its vines around and handed them off to the human who gave it to the Rockruff who hurled it in the direction of the Kirlia.

The Kirlia kept a gentle flame held aloft and passed each bottle through it. The bottles went off like a whirlwind in every direction. They broke upon the rocks and the pokémon that came forward, setting everything alight. Multiple cries erupted from inside the flames. The Rocket pokémon slowly backed away from the flame as it grew with each bottle that had been tossed. Their numbers were reduced by about a fifth.

I stared at the Kilia in awe watching it Telekinetically throw the bottles of fire at the pokémon with blank eyes. Water types started to try to reduce the flames but the second the water stopped, the flame returned. It was a ring of fire, of death, of hell.

The last few bottles arced through the air and added to the flame that surrounded the decimated building. The rest of the group joined the Kirlia on the roof and began to fire off attacks at anything that moved. Sharp rocks formulated around the Rockruff and launched at the Rockets. The Bayleef sent hardened and sharp leaves cut the enemy and weakened them. The human sent out their remaining pokémon and began to hurl the remaining bottles and a few stones at the opposition.

A Hawlucha, Excadrill, and Raichu all began to launch attacks at the surrounding Rockets and their pokémon. But the Rockets had started to come to their senses. With almost half of their initial group gone, the pokémon began to throw as many attacks as they could while those that couldn't attempt to support those that had long-range attacks. This was a true battle, something that I probably could never hope to or want to participate in.

The attacks were blocked by either multiple walls of psychic energy or a rock coated dog. The numbers of the opponent dwindled and I saw them begin to retreat. It was a–

" _Wait! Stay on guard, they're not leaving, they're regrouping._ "

The surrounding company nodded and steeled themselves.

" _They're gathering in a semi-circle around something._ "

Dull thuds began to sound across the piles of rubble that the Rockets were gathered behind. The group around me all glared in the direction of the hill. Venom lingered in their eyes as I stood still, too scared to move. The flame still raged in a circle around the restaurant.

The first pokémon crested the hill and began to release a flurry of moves in our direction. The attack was met with our own volley and psychic shields with a coating of rocks that blocked about half of the shots. A metal ligament crashed atop the hill and dragged a giant clump of metal over the edge. Three Magnezones were attached to a large protrusion upon the top that looked like a large metal rod. The cluster of metal almost looked like an Airados.

The protrusion adjusted itself and pointed toward the group of us. The Kirlia grabbed the closest two pokémon and put up a psychic barrier as I ducked back into the stairwell. Light flowed over the second floor and sparks flew everywhere. Electricity and light flooded the surrounding area creating a loud thundering sound which resonated throughout the entire building. I couldn't see what was going on as the effect of the condensed attack went on for about a minute. When the attack finally stopped, my ears were ringing and my vision had started to spot.

"–est of—otype is suc– moving in–"

The ringing in my ears blocked out the voices that were shouting out. I crawled back up the stairs to see the Kirlia on its knees with the Rockruff and the human next to it. The Bayleef, Hawlucha, and Raichu were all collapsed while the Excadrill stood quivering a few feet back. The attacks resumed and the Rockruff let loose a stream of bullets and coated himself in rocks. The Kirlia collapsed and the human backed away slowly before looking back at his pokémon. He fumbled around with his bag to grab a pink bottle and proceeded sprint over to the Excadrill and dump the bottle's contents on the pokémon.

The ground type slowly stood up and attempted to help fight but its movements were restricted. A shower of light appeared from behind me and I turned to see an almost blinding brilliance showering through the rocks coating the Rockruff's body. The rocks burst off of the Rockruff and in its place stood a wolf of a dark brown hue. It was a Lycanroc. A Dusk Lycanroc.

I stared at the Lycanroc as it made itself glitter before vanishing almost in the blink of an eye. I raced to the edge of the floor to see a blur slamming into any Rocket unfortunate enough to get close. Rocks went flying everywhere tearing apart anyone too close and spires slammed multiple groups of pokémon into the air. The large metal Airados attempted to lock onto the blur, but it's protrusion rotated at too slow of a pace. The front lines of the assailants were decimated in a matter of minutes, but the Lycanroc's stamina was quickly deteriorating.

Its attacks slowed and the enemy quickly realized this. They rallied against it and began to land a few hits. The Lycanroc coated itself in rocks, but this only slowed it down. Hits upon the wolf started to land more easily and the Lycanroc collapsed. The crowd mobbed it and threw it towards the back lines. The Rockets began to advance and managed to pass through the ring of fire that was quickly deteriorating. They flooded the restaurant and rushed up the stairs.

I hid in one of the cabinets that were towards the center of the room. The Rockets threw attacks at the Excadrill and the human, knocking them both out. They were about to roll over them until a voice came from the group.

"Wait! Wait, you idiots! That's Vincent! The Boss will want him. Bag them all, we're taking them all back."

"Yes, Eike!"

The sounds of shuffling feet and paws could be heard all around me as I huddled in the dim space. I sat in the darkness until the footsteps had almost faded from earshot. Crawling out of the enclosed space, I managed to catch a glimpse of the Rockets disappearing over the hill and taking the group I had been a part of along with them.

I fell to the ground and cried, for it was the only thing that I could do. We had lost.

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew"**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~100 (~59)**

 **ATK: ~50 (~29)**

 **DEF: ~70 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~210 (~124)**

 **SP. DEF: ~150 (~88)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Telekinesis, Psychic, Psywave, Transform, Recover, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Dazzling Gleam, Flash, Teleport (2 long, 7 short)**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere, Psychic Protect, Psychic Shotgun, Clairvoyance.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Lycanroc**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~115**

 **ATK: ~150**

 **DEF: ~85**

 **SP. ATK: ~60**

 **SP. DEF: ~60**

 **SPD: ~45 mph/72.4 kmh (~60 mph/96.5 kmh after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Accelerock.**

 **Created:** **Rock Bullet, Rock Fang, Boulder Burst, Rock Armor.**

* * *

 **Lycanroc! Finally! I'm not sure if I should be happy about this considering the circumstances, but woo! Lycanroc!**

 **Anyway, thank you, everyone, for the reviews, support, and just reading my FF. And remember, leave a comment yourself! Comments will let me know what I'm doing wrong/right and it gives me the motivation to keep pumping out chapters, so leave one if you'd like!**


	16. 15 - Rocket's Correctional Facility

**I believe that it's time for some Steel Gear Liquid featuring the infamous Froakie! But what happened to Zach, Fels, Vincent, and his pokémon? I guess we're going to have to find out.**

 **To clear up some probable confusion, yes Fels did evolve at early morning, but I decided to add in the effect of evolution at dawn producing the same effects as a Dusk evolution. In a technicality, dusk and dawn are similar concepts, so that should lead to the same results in certain cases.**

 **Also, I have no idea why I'm growing so fast. Do you guys just like my story a lot, or is it because I'm putting updates out so fast? Whatever the reason, I want to thank you all again.**

 **Now, onto the chapter!**

 **(Edit: 11/12/18)**

* * *

I couldn't take it. I couldn't lose anyone else, even if I had only known them for an hour. They helped me out, saved me even. Liam would want me to return the favor. This was how I found myself outside of a large ravine that gave way to a massive white structure. I had managed to catch up to the group of rockets and follow them into back to this point, but the area below housed multiple Rockets. The only entrance I could see was a small protrusion that was constantly being entered and exited.

The light of the sun had begun to crawl above the smoke that covered the city. If I stayed out here any longer, I would most likely be caught. I was able to spot a large box that protruded above the ground. I went over to it and found that it was actually a vent. I had learned this by watching a few spy movies with Liam. I could go through them and travel throughout the whole base almost undetected.

I fruitlessly attempted to pull open the vent and struggled for a few minutes. Settling for breaking the metal structure and crawled inside. The metal enclosure traveled downwards seemingly endlessly. And thus, I began my slow descent into darkness, gripping the wall of the vent with my adhesive fingers.

"I'm going to save you… For Liam… For what you've all done for me."

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

I awoke to find myself in a small room. Everything that I could see was entirely white, save for one wall that was blue and semi-transparent. It looked pretty similar to one of my Psychic Protects. I attempted to stand up to find everything aching and I settled with sitting up against the wall. I found that I wasn't alone in my 'cell'. Vincent and a Dusk form Lycanroc were lying on the ground both unconscious. Wait, Lycanroc…?

"… _Fels…?_ "

Two cameras mounted to the top of opposite walls rotated to face me. I stared up at each one of them in turn. I felt an ache in my neck and put my hand to it only to find a metal ring constricted around it. Starting to remember the events prior, I stared at the white wall. Team Rocket… they got us somehow. What was going on? Was I stuck here? Why did they capture us? Did they know I had the body of Mew? Are they going to experiment on me?

Holding out my hand, I attempted to create a Psycho Sphere. Nothing. Psychic, Psywave, Transform, Recover, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Dazzling Gleam, Teleport, Psychic Protect, Psychic Shotgun, Clairvoyance, even Flash. _Nothing_. I put my hand behind my back. A human hand replaced it. At least I could still use Transform. I reverted my hand back. Since when could Team Rocket or _anyone_ block the use of moves? The closest thing there was Disable, but I doubt that's what this was.

Team Rocket… well, the one thing I never wanted to encounter had now thrown me into a cell. I should be safe as long as they don't take blood samples or run other tests, but there was still the question of what they were trying to do with me. I guess I was stronger than most pokémon, so maybe they were trying to do some indoctrination and recruitment, hence why I was with the Lycanroc and Vincent.

I was left in the enclosed space with nothing but my thoughts for an immeasurable amount of time. By the time that Vincent had woken up, it had already begun to feel like an hour. Vincent slowly had pushed himself towards consciousness with the simple word of:

"What…?"

" _Depends on the question you want to be answered._ "

Vincent gradually turned his head to me.

"Kirlia…?" I waved my hand. "Where are we?"

" _Team Rocket's lovely and accommodating cells._ "

He looked around at our surroundings before resting his eyes on the Lycanroc.

"Is Fels okay?"

" _So it is Fels. From what I can tell, he's merely knocked out._ "

Vincent nodded. "That's good… And yeah, it's Fels. He evolved after you got knocked out."

" _Yeah, that spider tank– whatever really doesn't pull punches._ "

"Heh… yeah, I can attest to that. Knocked out all my pokemon but me and my Excadrill."

Fels' ear began to twitch as we talked.

" _What happened to the Froakie?_ "

"I don't… I don't think I know. I assumed he got taken, but that would mean that he would be here with us. He may have just…"

I nodded.

"Oh, Arceus… This world is fucked up."

" _At the very lea–_ "

Fels bolted up, snarling and staring around with eyes full of bloodlust. His eyes locked onto the two of us who were staring in return.

"…Mew…?"

I nodded to the Lycanroc. In an instant, I found myself on the ground with a multitude of growing saliva congregating upon my face. With my minimal strength, my attempts to push Fels off were unsuccessful.

"You're okay! I thought they had gotten you! Mew! Mew! Look! I evolved!"

" _That's great– augh! Although I can't really– pfaa! Breath!_ "

Vincent stared on, laughing at my misfortune.

"It's great to see that all of you are now awake." A voice emanated from the camera on the wall to the left. "Lovely, just lovely. Now, down to business. Our boss has taken it into the kindness of heart to provide you with the chance to join our righteous cause–!"

Both me and Vincent snorted while Fels growled at the source of the voice.

"Now, now. That's not very nice, now is it?"

A small click was heard over the microphone and a flow of electricity arced into each of our bodies. Both me and Fels were able to take the pain much better than Vincent through gritting our teeth. A scream from the trainer told us that having the body of a pokémon was great to have. The pain stopped and the voice came back to the room.

"That's to be expected… It seems we'll have to adjust the voltage upon the Kirlia and Lycanroc's collars. Now, I must tell you that any _insubordination_ will result in a shock. These collars are designed to provide these electrical shocks anytime that your _owner_ sees this _insubordination_. They will also block out your capacity to use pokémon moves and abilities. Should the collars no longer detect a pulse, they will detonate, killing you the second after removal. Truly a great design if I must say so myself."

Thanks for telling me that, idiot. Now, easy fix, ground typing. And there go my electrical problems.

" _Question, why do you want us, specifically?_ "

"Ah, a rule that I never got the chance to announce." The collar sparked around my neck. "Never speak unless spoken to."

I stared at the camera with as much of a deadpan face as I could manage.

"Hmm… this is interesting. I was sure that the voltage was increased… How about a little more?"

The collar vibrated more and more before it finally started to feel like a tickle, than an itch. By then, the thing was already starting to smoke. The collar stopped and a sigh was heard through the camera.

"You had to make things difficult… That's fine though, we can still work around this with the simple press of a button."

The collar upon my two companions began to release electricity. Vincent and Fels collapsed in pain and I could do nothing but stare and grit my teeth. Vincent screamed as loud as he could while Fels growled and whined with pleading eyes in my direction. The collars stopped and the voice resumed.

"Now that that is taken care of, how about we move onwards? Soon, you will be conditioned and see things our light. You will join our cause and we will have you support us in our righteous crusade!"

The light blue wall disappeared and two grunts stepped around the corner.

"Now, your first designation is to support us in menial tasks. We can't trust you fully yet, now can we? Remember, everyone designated to you has one of these remotes. Should you disobey, electrical pulses will remind you of where your loyalty will lie."

One of the grunts fished a black remote out of his pocket and held it up for us to see.

"Now, I trust you'll be good while I'm gone?"

The voice produced a laugh as we walked out of the white enclosure.

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

Hell? Yeah, that's definitely the right right descriptor. The Rockets had us performing janitor work, construction, and destruction at their every beckon. They tried their best to beat us down both physically and emotionally for three days. Cameras were in every room with no blind spot to speak of. Tests were regularly performed on us in which they measured our strength, breathing rate, and anything that even remotely did with how we functioned. Luckily, needles were not involved which means both my identity and physical security were safe.

Life was bleak, and I'm pretty sure that Celadon was already thoroughly destroyed. I knew how to escape, but what was the point if I couldn't bring Fels and Vincent with me? I'm pretty sure they would be tortured in the event of my escape. Signs of lost hope and depression had started to appear upon Vincent and Fels. We had not yet seen Vincent's pokémon and their wellbeing was unknown. We had also not yet seen the Froakie and decided to perceive the worst possible outcome. The only happiness we had found was the company of each other in the confines of our cell.

In this time, the legends had not spoken to me. I was fine with this as I had started to resent them. They had caused this. They were the ones who made us all suffer down here. They might just have been the reason that the rockets attacked Celadon. Their gift of life had started to become a gift of living death. The entertainment that they wished out of me became sadistic and twisted as they watched me from above, uncaring and negligent of how my friends and I were feeling.

It was only upon the fourth day that our schedule changed. Instead of going to do janitorial work after a 'meal', we were led to a large gray room housing several Rocket grunts. A tray off to the side held four pokeballs. A screen with a camera below it flickered to life on the far right wall. It produced the image of a man in a lab coat with a pair of circular glasses upon his face and hair that stood wildly on end.

The voice of our plight spoke through a speaker mounted to the screen.

"Ah! There they are! Welcome to our battle arena! We decided it was time, seeing as how you are so obedient, to give you the chance to test your strength!"

Test our strength? This might just be the best chance we've had yet.

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew"**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~100 (~59)**

 **ATK: ~50 (~29)**

 **DEF: ~70 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~210 (~124)**

 **SP. DEF: ~150 (~88)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Telekinesis, Psychic, Psywave, Transform, Recover, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Dazzling Gleam, Flash, Teleport (2 long, 7 short)**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere, Psychic Protect, Psychic Shotgun, Clairvoyance.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Lycanroc**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~115**

 **ATK: ~150**

 **DEF: ~85**

 **SP. ATK: ~60**

 **SP. DEF: ~60**

 **SPD: ~45 mph/72.4 kmh (~60 mph/96.5 kmh after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Accelerock.**

 **Created:** **Rock Bullet, Rock Fang, Boulder Burst, Rock Armor.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **?**

 _ **Species:**_ **Froakie**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~25**

 **ATK: ~25**

 **DEF: ~20**

 **SP. ATK: ~40**

 **SP. DEF: ~25**

 **SPD: ~25 mph/40.2 kmh**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Beam.**

 **Created:** **Bubble Bomb, Water Mine.**

* * *

 **This chapter came a little later than I wanted 'cause I was having some issues thinking up a way to go about it. So I just want to say sorry about that. But here it is now! Also, the poll is still out! Vote now and decide upon the special event for this story!**

 **Remember, comments keep the story going and they let me know if I'm doing anything right/wrong. Leave one if you'd like!**


	17. 16 - A New Development

**I believe it's time for our regal debut! The arc is coming to an end and soon we'll be able to enjoy some fun and happy times again. I might have got rid of off a few people with the climax of that arc, but it probably will happen again so if they came for just the fun and adventures, I'll tell you now that this story is a blend of darkness and happiness.**

 **Anyways, thanks for your support in reaching a goal I never thought possible, and onto the chapter!**

 **(Edit: 11/12/18)**

* * *

I scanned the room. Two cameras, three vents, seven grunts, two doorways. There were many possibilities involved in our escape, but the safest route would be the vents. However, if they found out that we were there, it would become an issue.

"Kirlia, step forwards. We will be testing your aptitude and ability with a battle. Designation B-857, step forward."

The central Rocket met me at the opposite end of the designated arena. They released a Houndoom, a Crobat, and a Zewelious. The grunt confidently raised their head and glared at me.

"Anything goes in this battle. You must never care about fickle rules when our cause must be attained. You will gain access to your abilities the second that the match starts. You will begin when an alarm is heard, which will be in five seconds."

I tensed and took a stance.

"Four…"

My actions were reciprocated by the opposing pokémon.

"Three…"

My eyes locked onto the Houndoom.

"Two…"

Metal protrusion extended from the ground creating places to hide and take cover.

"One…"

I tensed my right hand and waited for the buzzer which went off in under a second. I whipped my hand up and fired an Aura Sphere at the Houndoom who was thrown out of the arena into the wall where it was unable to get up. I ducked behind the closest metal block and waited. Multiple Dark Pulses and Dragon Breaths were thrown in my direction by the Zewelious. I waited until the Crobat got close and grabbed it telekinetically, deliberately throwing it at the camera opposite of the screen. I threw a Psycho Sphere at it while it was recovering and embedded it into the wall. The man in the screen scowled but did nothing.

A Dark Pulse dented the cover I stood behind and a Dragon Breath whizzed over my head as I ducked. I stepped out from cover with a plan in mind. I threw an Aura Sphere at the Rocket who was glowering in my direction. He flinched as the Zewelious took the shot for him. The man in the display smiled as he watched me rush at the Zewelious. I threw three more Aura Spheres at the dragon and it collapsed. However, I didn't stop there, being so close to the Rockets.

I took my chance. I shot as many Psychic Shotguns at the grunts as I could manage. They all went down and I felt my collar go off and I whipped around to attempt to throw as many moves as possible at the camera, but they didn't appear. I used Transform to turn into a Joltik and back into a Kirlia to get the collar off of my neck and threw the collar Telekinetically at the camera and the screen which blew up, destroying all three of them at once.

Vincent and Fels collapsed in pain. I rushed over to them and broke the collars, throwing them to the opposite end of the room where they blew up.

"Attention Rocket, a breach has been made in sector one-four. I repeat, a breach has been made in sector one-four. Capture them all."

I broke the knobs on the two doors and picked up my two friends.

Vincent looked up at me gleefully. "Is it finally time?"

" _It is._ "

A vent broke in the corner of the room and a blue head popped out. I threw a Psychic at the vent only to block it the second that I noticed the face.

" _Froakie…?_ "

"Yes, it's me, now come on!"

I picked up Vincent and Fels Telekinetically and brought them up to the vent while levitating myself up to it as well. I grabbed the pokeballs on the tray

"I've been in these vents for three days, watching you guys and trying to find the best routes out of here!"

A loud bang echoed behind us.

" _So have you found one?_ "

"Yeah! It should only take about fifteen minutes."

We crawled through the endless labyrinth of the ventilation with a tense atmosphere following us. They would probably notice that we had gone into the vents at–

"Rocket, the offenders have gone into the ventilation. Track them down."

Various explosions and the clanking of metal began to surround us. Pokémon began to pop up left and right, front and center, slamming on the various grates that surrounded us.

"Is there may be a way to go faster?" Vincent looked around nervously.

The Froakie didn't look back as he said; "Yeah, just move faster."

The group began to pick up the pace just as the Rocket's pokémon started to bust into the ventilation shaft. Various smaller pokémon flooded the tiny passageway cutting off all of our routes. The only passage was to the left and we were forced to move that way as the Rockets began to swamp us from all sides.

"Keep to the left side!"

The Froakie began to place down large semi-spherical blobs of compressed water lining the right of the passageway. We pushed on keeping away from the watery objects and found that whenever the swarm of pokémon reached these blobs, a burst of water would emerge, suffocating any of those unable to move. This drastically reduced the speed of the mass behind us, but they were nevertheless, still advancing.

Up ahead, a large fan blocked the path with the only way to go being down. The Froakie blasted the grate and we went single file into the hole that was created. Dropping down, I was able to notice that our surroundings were completely baren. The walls had turned from white to a dark shade of maroon and the only features surrounding us were a red carpet along with one large wooden-like door with a small button on the right and a smaller, normal sliding door behind.

For some reason, the Rockets didn't follow us. I could hear ragged breaths and scuffle above us and on the other side of the small door, but they did not pursue, which either meant this is a trap, or they were extremely dumb. I'm really hoping it's the second one.

The Froakie was the first to speak. "I never really got to check this place out… but there were never any Rockets. The almost never came in here except for once after every meal or so."

After translating for Vincent, he responded in turn. "Then what is this place?"

"I really have no idea."

" _Well, it's the only option we have, so why not just take it?_ "

The group gave a collective sigh and Fels pushed upon the button with his nose. The door slowly opened upward to reveal a dimly lit room of a dark hue. A light flickered at the very end, giving the room a very mafia boss feel to it. A door opened at the far right of the space revealing a shower of light. Out stepped a man in a tuxedo who straightened up his tie before settling down in a chair before a desk at the far side of the room. The now silhouetted man clasped his hands together and spoke.

"Welcome! I did not expect you so soon, but here you are. I would like to formally extend my gratitude in seeking me out on your own initiative. But first, why not have a seat?"

A click was heard and four metal chairs came out of the floor and stood in the center of the room. I stare in the direction of the man and spoke.

" _Your chairs are a little uneven. Doesn't that bother you?_ "

He laughed and replied. "It bothers me just as much as this light above my head that's giving me epilepsy. Although, to be honest, I only expected there to be three of you. Who is the Froakie?"

" _A friend._ "

"So someone to 'bust you out' so to speak?"

" _You could say that._ "

I could faintly make out the man nodding before he spoke. "Now that we have lightened the mood a little, please, have a seat."

" _And should we refuse?_ "

The glint of his teeth marked a smile in the darkness. "I would refuse to let that happen."

Vincent, who had been staring back and forth between the two of us, raised his hand. "Uh, yeah… question. Why are you trying to be friendly with us? Obviously, you're the head of the operation here."

"Am I supposed to resent my subordinates?"

"No… it's just that we never agreed to do anything for you."

"But you had been following along with my subordinates orders. Doesn't that mean that you at least agreed to comply with what they said?"

"Yes–"

"So then you are my subordinates, now _SIT_."

A loud crash came from the left where a large door shuddered. A long, drawn-out growl was heard through the said door before the man addressed us.

"Sorry about that, over the years, he has come to sense when things are going badly in the favor of who I am conversing with."

We slowly moved to the chairs and sat down.

"Now, down to business." A glint came from the man's eye. "About four years ago, our researchers discovered an anomaly. This anomaly was unlike any that we had ever seen. It defied the very laws of nature. This anomaly was found in the variant of a strand of hair. This hair was researched after the scene of a small catastrophe when it was left behind. The anomaly was found to possess a buildup of an amazing amount of psychic energy, and the DNA of all living things on record."

My blood ran cold as I stared at the man and began to sweat. Fels growled while Froakie's eyes widened. Vincent merely stared at us, perplexed while the door on the left once again tremored under strain.

Smiling, the man continued. "This anomaly corresponded with a legend that most pokémon held near and dear to their heart. The legend of a pokémon named Mew."

My face blanched and Fels snarled.

"Recently, a pokémon had shown up possessing an insane amount of power for its evolutionary state. After realizing it's potential, we ordered the capture of it and we were able to perform scans upon this creature to summarize it's skill and abnormal strength."

But, they hadn't taken any samples, they only ran rudimentary scans and MRI's!

"After the data had been processed, we determined that this pokémon was the exact same makeup as the stand of hair that we had previously found, but there was one issue. This pokémon does not have the body of Mew, but the body of a Kirlia."

The Froakie and Vincent stared at me while Fels seemed like he was debating on whether or not to tear out the man's neck.

"We were merely hoping on indoctrinating you all, but it seems as though a better approach would be necessary."

"Fels, you knew!?" Vincent stared incredulously.

The Lycanroc continued to show hostility and didn't even blink in the direction of either of the two. He lept at the man and coated himself in rocks but wasn't able to reach anywhere within twenty feet of the man due to an unseen barrier.

"Impermeable transparent forcefield. Annoyingly costly, but effective. Years of being a subdivision boss will lead you to expect the worst at all times."

Fels attempted to break the floor to go underneath the forcefield, only to simply stay in place. Frustrated, he growled at the man.

"Nanospheric carbonic material layered in thick sheets. Also annoyingly costly, but paranoia always comes in handy. Now, Zach, I believe it was? I wish to offer you a proposal. I want you to join me. Team Rocket will one day take over the world, that much is inevitable. But with your capabilities and our technological prowess, the two combined would increase our advancements by tenfold! And you would be there, right alongside us. At the head of the world with no one able to oppose you."

" _I thought Giovanni only believed pokémon as tools, as stepping stones that he leaves behind when he no longer needs them._ "

"I am surprised that you know of our leader! Not many do. It is true that he is not so open-minded about these things, but I can promise you that you will be treated like royalty– no, as a rightful _god_! All you need to do is support us." He held out his arms, gesturing to everyone else. "Even your friends can join you at the pinnacle of the world!"

" _I'm pretty sure that you know the concept of the future, correct? Knowing what is likely to happen when the future comes, I would not like to stick around and see whether or not Giovanni actually believes me to be not just an experiment or tool for his own personal gain. So my answer to your proposal is no. I will consider when I know for a fact that that will not happen._ "

"I'm afraid that you will come to regret your decision _in the future_. So for now, I will show you the error of your judgment. _Krookodile_!"

An explosion resounded as the door on the left was blown across the room into the opposite wall. A hulking black and crimson creature emerged from the smoke and began to release gruff pants. It was easily twenty feet tall and loomed over us with eyes full of bloodlust and amusement. It's arms that were quite small for its body hung limply at its sides as its massive tail swayed back in fourth. Fels backed up to stand next to us as the Krookodile leered down upon us.

"Krookodile, reprimand them…"

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew"**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~100 (~59)**

 **ATK: ~50 (~29)**

 **DEF: ~70 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~215 (~126)**

 **SP. DEF: ~150 (~88)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Telekinesis, Psychic, Psywave, Transform, Recover, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Dazzling Gleam, Flash, Teleport (2 long, 7 short)**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere, Psychic Protect, Psychic Shotgun, Clairvoyance.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Lycanroc**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~115**

 **ATK: ~150**

 **DEF: ~85**

 **SP. ATK: ~60**

 **SP. DEF: ~60**

 **SPD: ~45 mph/72.4 kmh (~60 mph/96.5 kmh after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Accelerock.**

 **Created:** **Rock Bullet, Rock Fang, Boulder Burst, Rock Armor.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **?**

 _ **Species:**_ **Froakie**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~25**

 **ATK: ~25**

 **DEF: ~20**

 **SP. ATK: ~40**

 **SP. DEF: ~25**

 **SPD: ~25 mph/40.2 kmh**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Beam.**

 **Created:** **Bubble Bomb, Water Mine.**

* * *

 **The poll for this story is still up! Vote now while you still can!**

 **Thank you all again for supporting this story and giving me a better reason to write it. The arc is almost over, so I'm going to have to do some planning for the next one, but know that I'm doing it all for you guys! But mainly myself... therein making the statement worthless.**

 **Tune in next time to find out the fate of our protagonists!**


	18. 17 - David & Goliath

**All your extensive training has led them to this moment, will they be ready to face their fears and conquer the improbable?**

 **Woot, issa boss fight! The showdown to see who's best! Zach, Fels, and Vincent's pokémon v.s. Nameless's Krookodile. Let's get this show on the road!**

 **(Edit: 11/12/18)**

* * *

I was found out in a matter of weeks. I was never going to live the life I had hoped for. It had been taken by the legends that simply wanted to not be bored. They didn't care for my wellbeing, they didn't care what I thought, they didn't care if I died. But what can I do against them?

My self-depreciative train of thought was disrupted by the fact that my life was on the line. The Krookodile let out an earsplitting roar and strode towards us. Well, if they already know that I'm 'Mew', then why not just be Mew for the extra boost in strength.

I reverted back, making the man's eyes gleam. Vincent released all of his pokémon just as the Krookodile was only a few feet from us. It raised it's right leg and slammed it down, sending tremors across the room. Froakie launched beams of ice and spheres of water at the Krookodile as the Hawlcuha, Raichu, Excadrill, and Bayleef all ejected their various attacks while running in opposite directions.

Fels ran circles around the monster while throwing as many attacks in as many weak points as he could. I flew around the Krookodile flashing it as many times as possible while using Aura Sphere and Dazzling Gleam. The hulking monster roared out not in pain, but in rage. The ground shook and started to form into an attack. Tremors hurt all those that they touched and crippled them with the insanely fast rate of the vibrating floor. Bulldoze. The Krookodile then swept its tail in a circular motion. Though it was thoroughly blinded, the Krookodile still managed to send the Excadrill and Raichu into the wall as they were still recovering.

They slumped to the ground and Vincent rushed over to them. The Krookodile attempted to roar again but threw I a Flamethrower into its mouth and used Flash on it when its mouth shut. It snapped at me, but Fels used Accelerock to slam its mouth shut. Krookodile attempted to grab the rabid wolf, only to have his hands hit away with a blast of water and frozen over by Froakie. The giant slammed its forearms on the ground creating a shockwave and breaking the ice on its body. Froakie was thrown into the air by the shockwave but caught by Fels before he could fall to the floor.

I used flash one more time before backing up and throwing an Aura Sphere at the Krookodile's throat. It roared in return only to get a mouthful of fir again. Breathing in the fire and smoke, its lungs became clogged and Bayleef slapped the creature with its vines and threw as many Razor Leaves as possible.

The battle seemed to be going in our favor, that was until the man spoke.

"Krookodile, Dark Pulse."

A black sphere around the Krookodile materialized and grew outwards. The dark energy crackled as it raced across the room. Vincent and all his pokémon collapsed the instant they touched it. Froakie was also unfortunate enough to get hit as he was too far from cover. Fels and I had managed to get behind one of the pillars on the right side of the room and hide from the attack. More than half of us were wiped out in one attack. He definitely was strong.

I rushed in again to blind the Krookodile once more, but he sent compound earthen projectiles at me, blocking me from attacking, but allowing Fels to ravage the beast's shin. It kicked the Lycanroc off drawing its attention and allowing me to blind it with Flash and throw another Flamethrower down its throat when it attempted to roar at me. The Flamethrower to the mouth was doing the most by limiting oxygen and doing damage at the same time, but it would be hard to keep them coming should the Krookodile is actually smart.

Fels climbed onto the beast's neck and attempted to claw his way up to the giant's throat. With the tiny arms that the Krookodile had, Fels was almost successful until it started to steamroll across the floor. Fels got crushed, but manage to limp out from the vice after the first roll. He looked severely injured and had probably garnered a few broken ribs. The Lycanroc proceeded to fire off Rock Bullets at the Krookodiles eyes as he limped over to a pillar for cover.

I was able to perform another Flash before it started to gather dark energy around itself again. Made it to the closest pillar, but my tail got clipped on the way over. I gripped it while gritting my teeth. Dark type attacks hurt like a _bitch_! I quickly used Recover and found my energy drained. I noticed that my speed had reduced a little bit as I attempted to Flash the Krookodile again. Fels poked his head out from hiding and threw more sharp stones while I managed to land a Flash just as the giant used its tail to try and bat me out of the sky.

From my extensive knowledge of watching documentaries, I knew that most crocodiles and alligators have very physically sensitive noses. I used this to my advantage by firing off an Aura Sphere at the giant croc's nose and running Dazzling gleam across its snout. This made the Krookodile release a hiss and open its mouth just enough for another Flamethrower to be stuffed down the hulking creature's throat. I threw another Dazzling Gleam on its snout making it choke on the flame and smoke.

One specific rock was able to jam itself into the croc's nostril making it cry out in pain only to be stopped short by another Flamethrower and a Flash once more to the eyes. I backed up as the Krookodile swung it's tail wildly in the attempt to get a few seconds of air, but he only succeeded in quickly tire and hurt himself due to oxygen deprivation and the now scarred tissue in his throat. The Krookodile released one more discharge of dark energy that we were able to take cover from. The stumbled for a moment before collapsing due to a buildup of acid and lack of oxygen.

Claps began to emanate from inside the shadows as the man stood up before us. "Truly wonderful! Splendid, actually. Until now, no one has been able to defeat my Krookodile in battle. I suppose I should have expected it, however, seeing as how you are Mew and you have a companion who is also quite strong. I must be honest though, it was quite the–"

I shifted into a ghastly and used my intangibility to seep under the forcefield and revert back to stand before him. I stared at him dead in the eyes and he chuckled.

"I suppose that the intangibility deriving from most ghost types was always a problem… Nonetheless, You have beaten me, so I will not stand in your way as I do not have the capability to do so." He opened his arms innocently and sat back down into the chair.

" _I do have one question… I never got your name._ "

The man smiled looking me in the eye. "George Washington."

" _Sure it is– Wait, what?_ "

"Ah, so you are one of them."

" _Wait, what do you mean? Are you from the US?_ "

He simply kept on smiling.

" _Harry Potter._ "

"Voldemort."

" _I.R.S._ "

"Taxes."

" _Germany._ "

"France."

" _Disney…?_ "

"Snow White."

I stared at the man with… I don't even know what I felt! Elation? Yeah sure! Someone who was actually from Earth!

" _But who are you really?_ "

"Erik Xavier." I was about to jump in only to be cut off. "Yes, like the X-men."

" _But… what, why, how?_ "

"Reincarnation, bored legendaries, no idea. Most others that I have met are like you and very similar in circumstance. Y'see, this isn't the exact same world that you knew from your 'games' or 'anime'." The man sighed and swiveled his chair before continuing. "This is a world where countless people are dumped from multiple different multiverses for the simple amusement of the legendary gods. Oh, and the legendaries residing in this universe are actually a hell of a lot more powerful than you'd think. I've had a run-in with two during my stay. The mentality as to why I asked you to join me was another reason entirely. To these legendaries, we are their plaything, their source of entertainment. Our organization strives for freedom from these selfish legends. We don't necessarily want to fight them, but simply band together with everyone that is not of this world and prosper together. I was hoping that you could help us achieve that goal. Now that you know the truth, what will you say now? We could really use someone like you. You're actually the first legendary embodied creature in this universe."

This was all tearing my mind apart. More than just me? People, who are in the same situation as me? Though, one thing bothered me,

" _If you strive for prosperity, why are you killing everyone through Team Rocket?_ "

"Ah, that is because we need to keep tabs on all potential threats. I merely try to moderately hinder their progress, or act neutral overall." He chuckled and swiveled around in his chair. "I guess you could say that I'm the one giving the orders, but I'm not the one who's controlling the scene.

Although… there is another reason." He sighed and looked me in the eye. "There is a group out there from various multiverses that strive for world domination, destruction, and corruption. You could say that the power went to their heads and they started grabbing subordinates. Their name is Demonic, and part of my job is to keep an eye on their interactions with Rocket."

" _What do I get out of this?_ "

"Protection, a place to stay and grow stronger, and people that are just like you. We have food, money, researchers and developers, even connections to most of the important figures of this world due to most of our knowledge from our previous experiences."

I nodded and turned to my friends that stood behind me. I looked at the ground in thought. It was a pretty good proposal. I got a lot out of it and even got to experience a little bit of my old world.

" _Will my friends be able to join me?_ "

"We have no reason to say no."

I stood there for about five minutes weighing my options. The offer was too good, I needed to see it for myself t believe it.

" _Do you guys have a, like a 30-day free trial or something? I want to see this place before I make a decision. I still haven't adjusted to the fact that the man running the operation of a mass slaughter is opening his arms to me like this…_ "

Erik flinched before beaming at me. "Of course! I just need your credit card info before we all continue."

I glared at the man.

"I'm _joking_! Now... let's take care of everyone, shall we?"

He pressed two buttons under his desk and a whir was heard. A shimmer of light appeared and faded which I was assuming was the forcefield while various Audinos ran out from behind a secret door to create a mass of Heal Pulses that was able to pick up everyone that had been knocked out.

I stared on mildly impressed as everyone in the collective vicinity let out a collective groan. My companions were quite surprised to see the hulking Krookodile struggling to breathe while on it's back. They got into ready positions but froze when they glanced at me being 'chummy' with the Rocket sub-division boss.

Vincent spoke slowly. "What, uh… happened while we were out…?"

" _Long story short, this man is an inside spy that I share distant… um…_ extremely _distant relations with. He offered us the chance to join up with… uh… what was it called?_ "

Erik glanced at me. "Hmm? Ah, yes! We are the United Nations. A little stupid… but it's something to remember home by."

Vincent slowly nodded towards me before whipping his head back at Erik. "The UN!? Wait, what!? Yes, I'll join!"

I stared perplexed at the trainer. " _I take it your kinda famous…?_ "

Erik chuckled before answering. "Just a little. After establishing ourselves, our strength kind of lead us towards fame. Now, how about we go to the main headquarters?"

The Krookodile returned into a pokéball that Erik had whipped out and Vincent fumbled to do the same with his pokémon. The Froakie stared on perplexed as we all walked over to the room that Erik had come from.

Fels spoke up from behind me. "Is it fine if I didn't understand half of the things you guys said?"

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew"**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~110 (~65)**

 **ATK: ~55 (~32)**

 **DEF: ~75 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~225 (~132)**

 **SP. DEF: ~160 (~94)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Telekinesis, Psychic, Psywave, Transform, Recover, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Dazzling Gleam, Flash, Teleport (2 long, 7 short)**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere, Psychic Protect, Psychic Shotgun, Clairvoyance.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Lycanroc**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~120**

 **ATK: ~165**

 **DEF: ~95**

 **SP. ATK: ~65**

 **SP. DEF: ~70**

 **SPD: ~45 mph/72.4 kmh (~60 mph/96.5 kmh after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Accelerock.**

 **Created:** **Rock Bullet, Rock Fang, Boulder Burst, Rock Armor.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **?**

 _ **Species:**_ **Froakie**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~40**

 **ATK: ~40**

 **DEF: ~40**

 **SP. ATK: ~65**

 **SP. DEF: ~40**

 **SPD: ~25 mph/40.2 kmh**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Beam.**

 **Created:** **Bubble Bomb, Water Mine.**

* * *

 **The poll for this story is still up! Vote now while you still can!**

 **Remember, all comments are appreciated! No matter how long, short, or truthful they have to be, they help me grow as a writer by telling me what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right!**

 **Well, how was that? You get a little more insight into this world and the circumstances surrounding it. It might have been 'jarring' to see Erik change from being a bad guy so quickly, but to be honest, the reason he had a bad attitude before was because he was bored.**

 **Boredom is a serious thing in this multiverse if you couldn't tell, but more comical in the end than anything else.**

 **Alright kiddies, see you next time, and remember our new catchphrase, "boredom is a sin".**


	19. 18 - The UN

**So, the UN. It seems no matter where you go, they'll always be there. Hopefully, the 'Geneva Convention' hasn't been enacted yet, 'cause I'm pretty sure that toxic smoke is on the list of things needed for stealth, plus it's a huge part of poison types. But if the 'Geneva Convention' is a thing, does that mean that Ghastly, Koffing, and Wheezing are illegal? Hmm…**

 **Jokes aside, thanks for the support so far! It's honestly been amazing, even though I've said it so many times before. Thank you, everyone, and enjoy!**

* * *

" _So what's going to happen to Celadon?_ "

"Oh, we actually have a civilian support force heading over here right now. The whole issue should end up being resolved in about an hour."

Vincent stared in awe at the man as if he was meeting his all-time favorite hero. Fels was closely shadowing me and glancing at Erik with skepticism while Froakie was simply following behind, extremely confused. I'm pretty sure that the turn of events had confused those two more than a little.

Erik led us over to a door that stood on the side of the room. He placed his hand on a pad that protruded from the wall as we walked over. The door retracted into the wall, and we were met with what looked like an average office space. A desk sat in the middle of the room with various monitors atop it and papers lying in a disorderly fashion across it.

"I never really clean this place up… and it's better if the people that I'm provided with don't see any of the things that I work on."

I nodded as he quickly moved us past and into what looked like a master bedroom. It was pretty spacious and held a large bed… something that I hadn't experienced in a long time. The covers were disheveled and clothes were everywhere.

We pushed past into the next room which held a large circular blue… thing, which was connected to a bunch of black wires that went in various directions. Erik stepped over to a console and began pressing buttons on the screen while mumbling to himself.

"Access code… authorization… authentication… a friendly little letter~, and now we wait."

Erik's eyes dodged between us awkwardly as we waited. The sound of a small bell came from the terminal and he quickly turned back, pressing the screen a few more times.

"Alright, we've been given clearance. Zach, if could please step up to the platform. Oh, and when you present yourself, say your name and not Mew please, thank you."

" _Alright…?_ "

I looked at the Terminal and saw Erik press a button. The platform whirred and I blinked reflexively. The instant that I had begun to look around I noticed that the scene had changed. So it was a teleporter. I thought that most of the teleporters available in the game and anime were either short ranged, or _extremely_ expensive.

I stepped off of the platform and looked around. I was in a white, capsule-like room that wasn't much different from the room I was just in. I heard the click of nails and turned to see Fels attempting to stand properly, only to slowly slide off the platform and onto his chest. Froakie materialized next, falling onto Fels' heels and tripping in the opposite direction. Next was Vincent who fell to the floor looking somewhat nauseous. Finally, Erik materialized after Vincent wobbled off of the stage.

He stood proudly atop the platform and spoke. "Welcome to the–"

"Please exit the room so that others may access the port." The voice seemed to come from all around.

"Yeah, yeah… Come on now."

We stepped out of the room through a sliding door to find another, large hotel-like space greeting us. Vincent and Froakie gaped as the Fels and I merely looked around. Erik watched each of our faces, amused yet analytical.

"Welcome, to the United Nations' main divisional HQ! Oh, and also, welcome to Unova."

Vincent mouthed a "wow" while I looked at Erik, confused.

" _Unova…?_ "

"Yes, Unova. We traveled approximately 1300 plus miles, or over 2100 kilometers, give or take."

" _With just one teleport…?_ "

"Yep! And even overseas!"

I stared at him incredulously while he simply smiled, leading us over to a large booth off to the side.

"This right here is Bella. She does most of our secretarial work."

She didn't look up as she spoke. "And I don't get nearly enough pay or RA's for the job."

"You could always plead your case."

"And come back to a mountain of work? Yeah, no."

Erik turned back to us. "Here is where you will typically come as a new member. Bella will end up directing you off to the side over there, but it's always nice to see a friendly face."

Bella finally looked up and glared daggers at her annoyance. Her eyes then quickly locked onto me and my companions.

"Well, bye then."

We left her behind as she stared at us, stuttering along the way.

We were then led over to another booth with a Gardevoir stationed at a computer. She clacked furiously at the arrow keys but fumbled across the keyboard when she saw us come over.

" _Heyyy there, Erik… What brings you here?_ "

He laughed at her. "Don't stop, you might have just beat my high score."

I stared at the Gardevoir as she, in turn, stared apprehensively at Erik.

She coughed before sitting up straight. " _New ones to add to the roster?_ "

"Yep, but they're guests for now."

She nodded before swiveling back to the computer. " _Present a trainer card, or if you're a pokémon, please, say your name, species, and age._ "

Trainer card? Well, if this place was actually like what I was told, I should probably ditch the card for this. I was pushed over before the booth by Erik and saw the Gardevoir staring intently at her screen.

" _Name?_ "

I shook myself. " _Yeah… sorry. Zach._ "

" _Species?_ "

" _Mew._ "

" _Age–_ "

She swiveled her head at me and stared. Her face was coated with amaze and glanced over at Erik.

" _He's… a Mew? Or the Mew…?_ "

"A Mew. Reincarnation, I believe. Right?" He looked briefly at me.

" _Uh… Yeah._ "

" _Wow…_ "

"Tess?"

" _What…? Ah! Yes, sorry about that. Age, please._ "

" _Sixteen._ "

She scowled slightly before moving on to everyone else. We were able to finish up in just a few minutes with a bit of banter between Tess and Erik. Vincent had to have his pokéballs to register his pokémon before we could go.

Erik led us around a corner behind the booth and up an elevator. He took us through a glass enclosure that displayed the entire facility and its grounds. Erik was happy to explain everything that came into view. In the span of an hour, he had already gone from mob boss to a happy and bubbly tour guide. It was honestly kind of strange.

The enclosure led us to another building that Erik had called the 'residential district'. Supposedly, it was where everyone living on the facilities' grounds ate, slept, and just generally lived. The enclosure opened up to a large lobby that was like a standard hotel. Three people sat in chairs with monitors propped up in front of them while a bar was stationed at the far end of the room with a living area on the left.

"You will be living here for three days. As to whether or not you want to stay, you can sign up for a job or rent out the room. Over here is Sean, our _only_ male secretary."

Sean lifted his head from the screen and readjusted his glasses. "I'm not necessarily inclined to violence like you are. On a day to day basis nonetheless."

Erik held his breast pocket in mock hurt before smiling once again. "We have some residents that need housing. Three days please."

"Separate rooms?"

"Two."

"Trainer or pokémon?"

"One each."

"Quality?"

"First."

"Card please."

Erik extended his hand and a card slid out of his sleeve. Sean took the card and ran it through a slit on the side of the computer before handing it back with two folders.

"Thank you, and have a nice day."

He didn't even look at any of us the whole time and merely picked up a book when we left. Erik once again led us to an elevator which took us up to about the third to last floor. He handed a folder to me and one to Vincent and directed us to the end of a hallway. He gestured to our rooms before speaking.

"I trust that you are all tired after only having a few hours of sleep. I'll leave you to your devices, so settle down and get some rest."

And with that, we were left in the hallway. Vincent fumbled through the folder and pulled out a gold keycard. He swiped it through the slot on his doorway and opened it. Within, was luxury. A mansion-sized bedroom with a scenic view of the grounds and smaller beds for pokémon to rest in. A large TV was mounted on the wall before a king-sized bed. I couldn't see the bathroom from outside, but I could tell that it was massive from the amount of space that the left wall took up.

I mimicked Vincent to find a room with multiple circular beds of varying size that looked extremely soft. A post with a rope wrapped around it stood in the corner with bandages nestled next to it on a small desk. A large TV sat mounted on the far end of the wall with a massive couch before it. I stepped inside to find a huge walk-in shower and varying sink sizes and even a 'pokétoilet'. The life of luxury was laid out before us. Froakie and Fels stepped into the room with amazing looks plastered on their faces.

" _I guess it's nice… having connections…_ "

Fels bolted after the biggest bed there was and flopped into it, rolling around. Froakie simply paced through the whole place, amazed at every little thing. I simply found myself invested in the beds. Their comfy and inviting exterior, and the fact that I was tired beyond belief.

It may have been the middle of the day, but having been awake since midnight, all of us were pretty exhausted. I closed the curtains and settled down in the second biggest bed. Froakie slowly followed my example and settled down in the next best bed.

Fels huffed and stared at us for a moment as I closed my eyes. The shuffling of paws moved over to me and I found myself picked up by the scruff. I loosely struggled only to find Froakie to be picked up right along with me. We were placed down into a bed and Feels wrapped himself around us. He laid his tail over us and settled down. The feeling was warm and inviting. I wasn't protesting, but I would have liked to been told rather than babied.

My thoughts clouded and my eyes lidded as my exhaustion set upon me. I attempted to say goodnight only to drift off into sleep.

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew"**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~110 (~65)**

 **ATK: ~55 (~32)**

 **DEF: ~75 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~225 (~132)**

 **SP. DEF: ~160 (~94)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Telekinesis, Psychic, Psywave, Transform, Recover, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Dazzling Gleam, Flash, Teleport (2 long, 7 short)**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere, Psychic Protect, Psychic Shotgun, Clairvoyance.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Lycanroc**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~120**

 **ATK: ~165**

 **DEF: ~95**

 **SP. ATK: ~65**

 **SP. DEF: ~70**

 **SPD: ~45 mph/72.4 kmh (~60 mph/96.5 kmh after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Accelerock.**

 **Created:** **Rock Bullet, Rock Fang, Boulder Burst, Rock Armor.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **?**

 _ **Species:**_ **Froakie**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Male**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~40**

 **ATK: ~40**

 **DEF: ~40**

 **SP. ATK: ~65**

 **SP. DEF: ~40**

 **SPD: ~25 mph/40.2 kmh**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Beam.**

 **Created:** **Bubble Bomb, Water Mine.**

* * *

 **After two more chapters, I'm most likely going to take a bit of time off so that I don't deprive myself of the ability to write how I should. I might lose enthusiasm if I do too much at a time, but know that I won't disappear. Thanks for understanding.**

 **However, when I do come back, it'll probably with a special chapter, so stay tuned!**

 **The POLL is still up! Go to my profile to vote!**

 **Remember, leaving comments lets me know what I'm doing wrong/right and give me more enthusiasm to continue the story. Leave one if you'd like!**


	20. 19 - Depressed and Repressed

**I guess I wasn't quite clear about this looking back, but looking at the precious author notes and the description of color, I was hoping that would pertain people to think that Fels is a 'Dusk' Lycanroc. Sorry if I was unclear about that…**

 **Pertaining to that, over my time off, I'm hoping to fix a few things that could be better or are grammatically or visually incorrect.**

 **4K views! Thank you, everyone! It's kinda unreal to me that my story is doing so well… but I guess you guys enjoy it, so I'll go forth hoping to achieve more milestones.**

 **(Edit: 11/12/18)**

* * *

Darkness surrounded me. I found myself on a black platform in the middle of nothingness. The area surrounding said platform was blocked from view by a mass of black smoke and vapor. This was where I had found myself after death. Did that mean that I was dead again?

I still had the body of Mew, but I'm not sure if that would mean anything. My life in that world had been quite short. I had been placed there by selfish legends that only cared to sate their boredom by playing with the souls of various people.

A horribly sarcastic voice came from before me. " **I'm glad to see that you hold a high opinion of us."**

I looked up to find Arceus once again confronting me. He stared down at me, yet this time, I didn't feel fear, I only felt anger.

" _Should I not hold resent towards you?_ "

" **It is only natural for you to feel such a thing."**

" _Of course it's fucking natural. You put me through a literal hell that led me to a purgatory of labor with no help regarding how to get out. You played with the lives of– I don't even know how many fucking people._ "

" **1,406 people have since journeyed to this universe."**

" _And that number is supposed to make me feel better?_ "

The other three 'great' legends had begun to materialize and Dialga started to speak.

" **You are a special case. The first person we brought over to become a 'legendary'. You are not like any of the others."**

" _Was any of that truly_ 'random' _chance?_ "

Giratina held his head high. " **Nope!"**

I glared at the four. " _So why did you bring me here._ "

Palkia spoke solemnly. " **Believe it or not, you aren't dead, and we don't want you dead either. After all, you're supposed to provide us with fun."**

Dialga huffed. " **Your an important** _ **piece**_ **right now. You were given this body for a reason. We're hoping to make this world experience 'entertainment'."**

Giratina nodded quickly. " **Yup, yup! Fun is the name of the game! And you're the key to throwing the world off its feet!"**

Arceus stood straight and raised his head. " **You will not have to initiate this, nor do you have a say. The entire procedure is already set in motion. The second that you were found out, this world had rotated on its head to your every move."**

" _And if I attempt to stop it?_ "

Giratina smiled. " **You'll be doing exactly what we want!"**

" _And if I attempt to stop you?_ "

A gravitational weight began to press down on me. The air became pressured and thick making it hard to breathe. I fell to the floor glowering at the legends in my immobilized state.

Dialga glared at me. " **You can try, but you will never be successful. Now sweet dreams, Zach."**

My vision clouded and darkness overtook me.

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

The rest of my sleep was filled with darkness. I felt no restlessness, only resentment. My life– or new life was being toyed with and there wasn't much I could do to stop it. I just wanted fun and simplicity to accompany me, but that hope was crushed more than the average man's heart.

I awoke to feel nothing within me. What could I do but lie in wait? I wasn't in control of my own fate and was the worst sensation I have ever experienced. I guess the only thing that I could do was simply try to enjoy everything and push what I knew to the recesses of my mind. It was just a question of how long I could live like that.

Opening my eyes, I found a mound of fur covering my face and a blue frog residing beside me. I slowly pushed myself out from underneath my furred enclosure to find the sun had almost gone down. The analog clock on the wall told me that it was almost ten. I made my way over to the front door and opened it.

People always take a walk to clear their head, so what the hell. I assumed the form of a Gallade and continued on down the hall. The amount of strength that I had was apparently too much for what for a Kirlia and the amount of attention that a Mew would draw was a little excessive.

I took the elevator to the bottom floor and stepped out. The place was almost empty except for the people managing the counter and a small hallway that probably led to a restaurant. Stepping outside, I was met with a large park-like area. Brick paths snaked through the grass and tall lampposts lit every pathway in sight. A small pond was nestled in the center with a little boardwalk leading to a gazebo. It was a nice place, but there were too many people.

I turned right and made my way towards the first building. The concrete sidewalk was sided by multiple stands and stalls that were all empty. Their various goods were vacant from their displays. Trash cans laid along the side of the sidewalk, piled full. Benches were placed in alternation, inviting customers that were nowhere to be found. The scene was serene and peaceful, much more so than the park. Passerbys were rare and quiet, but I didn't mind. In fact, it was just what I wanted.

However, the calmness that had been there before was replaced by a voice calling out to me.

"I thought Gallade tended to meditate rather than take walks. I suppose that I was wrong."

I turned around to see a familiar face making their way towards me.

" _Dean…?_ "

He was still wearing his jeans and a stained white shirt. A faded cap topped his head and cast a shadow across his glasses.

He nodded towards me. "Suprised? It's not like I was going to stay behind like the other idiots. The other twenty-five percent of 'em were pretty dull."

" _What do you mean about the 'twenty-five percent'?_ "

His eyes flashed with recognition. "The twenty-five… Yeah, an hour before Celadon got hit, about seventy-five percent of the people were evacuated by the UN. I guess you weren't so lucky…"

I looked away. " _Yeah… So what are you doing here?_ "

Dean straightened his glasses. "Me? I work with the UN. An old friend called me out here. I think a better question would be why are you out here?"

" _I was pulled over here by a… friend…_ "

"A friend, huh…? Doesn't really sound like it. If ya need help, you could just ask me."

" _Ah, no. It's nothing like that. I just haven't known him for a while… He gave me and a few friends a hotel room here and dragged us around while he talked to everyone in the building. And his–_ "

" –Name is Erik."

"… _What?_ "

"He has the tendency to drag people around on a whim and likes to be real chummy with everyone. Oh, and he's also the representative for our operations in Kanto."

"… _What…?_ "

"'Funny' enough, he was actually the one who called me over here."

I stared at Dean with a look that obviously gave him amusement.

"But enough idle chat, what's wrong?"

"… _Huh? Oh… I, uh– I can't say…_ "

"You can't say, or you don't want to?"

" _...Both._ "

"Is it Erik?"

" _What? No. It's… definitely not him._ "

"Can tell me? I may be no therapist, but the best person you could talk to is one who you don't know."

" _I can, but it's uh… a lot bigger than… what you might think. Ever feel like you aren't in control of your life?_ "

He paused before fixing his glasses and sighing. "No one is in control of their life. Everything is already laid out for us whether we can see it or not. You merely have to just act like it's not happening and take life into 'your own hands', or as much as you can believe that you are doing so. At least, that's what I try to do. Maybe not the best way for some, but you just have to put the idea out of your mind."

"… _I don't think I can do that…_ "

"No one can in the beginning. I may not understand the situation perfectly, but it takes time until you can cope. All you can do in the meantime is help yourself out."

"Not the best advice to give, but I shouldn't expect too much on the subject from you, Dean."

I looked up to see Erik striding towards us in a new tuxedo.

Dean pulled his hat down and stared, unmoving. "Everyone is different. I merely gave the best advice that I could."

"Don't mind him, Zach. The only thing that you can do is whatever makes you happy. I guess part of what he said was right, yes it will take time." Erik clasped his hand together. "Now, Dean. Your 'briefing'. Come with me."

Dean scowled as his shoulder was grabbed and got pulled down the sidewalk like a kid. I was kind of funny seeing as how Erik was about one or two inches shorter. I watched them walk off into the distance and into the central building and I was left alone on the sidewalk with nothing but my own thoughts.

I continued along the sidewalk towards my unknown destination. People began to leave my surroundings and head back to their own destination, all with a goal in mind. I decided that it was time for me to head back to.

My return was uneventful. I was joined by a few people as I walked in the door. Going up the elevator, I found them getting off before me. I stepped out at my floor and proceeded down the hall. Opening the door, I found Fels on the floor scooping chips with a multitude of crumbs and plastic bags surrounding him while Froakie nervously paced back and forth.

Fels sprang up and growled while Froakie glanced back and forth between me and the Lycanroc. I sighed and reverted back and Fels immediately went back to eating chips while the Froakie only got more nervous. I floated over to Fels and stole one of his unopened chip bags while he grumbled at me and sat down on the large sofa.

Froakie made his way over to me and nervously shuffled his feet. I set down my chips as looked at me with slightly wavering eyes.

"So, um… Mew?"

" _Yeah?_ "

"Um… you guys have been really nice to me and even saved me… I feel kind of bad asking it… but, can I– can I join you guys? I want– I want to be stronger… I want to be stronger so that I can– um…" The Froakie shuffled its feet. "I want to protect the people that matter to me!"

I looked the kid over for a second before letting out a simple " _Yeah._ "

"That's alright… I–" He paused before looking at me with eyes that began to water. "I– I can…?"

" _I don't have any reason to say no, other that there is a large chance that you might die or suffer while with me. Knowing that, do you still want to?_ "

"Yes!"

" _Alright then, welcome to the dysfunctional team. But first, do you have a name? I feel bad referring to you as Froakie…_ "

"Uh… no… Liam always called me Froakie. He said he didn't want to force me into a name before he knew me… That's not bad, is it?"

The Froakie looked up at me with beady eyes.

" _No, it's perfectly fine._ " I stared at the blue amphibian in thought. " _How about Tenerbis? It means darkness in another language. Your striving to be stronger right? Well… you have both risen from the darkness and are trying to achieve it through your final evolution, Greninja. A dark and water type._ "

The Froakie looked up at me. "It's a little long, but I like it!"

" _Too long? How about Tenner then?_ "

Tenner nodded, smiling as tears returned to his eyes. "Thank you… Thank you, Mew…"

Well, even if I can't be happy, at least I can make others.

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew"**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~110 (~65)**

 **ATK: ~55 (~32)**

 **DEF: ~75 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~225 (~132)**

 **SP. DEF: ~160 (~94)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Telekinesis, Psychic, Psywave, Transform, Recover, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Dazzling Gleam, Flash, Teleport (2 long, 7 short)**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere, Psychic Protect, Psychic Shotgun, Clairvoyance.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Lycanroc**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~120**

 **ATK: ~165**

 **DEF: ~95**

 **SP. ATK: ~65**

 **SP. DEF: ~70**

 **SPD: ~45 mph/72.4 kmh (~60 mph/96.5 kmh after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Accelerock.**

 **Created:** **Rock Bullet, Rock Fang, Boulder Burst, Rock Armor.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Tennerbis (Tenner)**

 _ **Species:**_ **Froakie**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~40**

 **ATK: ~40**

 **DEF: ~40**

 **SP. ATK: ~65**

 **SP. DEF: ~40**

 **SPD: ~25 mph/40.2 kmh**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Beam.**

 **Created:** **Bubble Bomb, Water Mine.**

* * *

 **I know this chapter wasn't all too 'fun' except for the legendary development, but next time, we're going to get something a bit more interesting.**

 **Welp, one more chapter. Thanks again, everyone, for staying with me so far. We're very close to 50K words too, so that's gonna be pretty kule.**


	21. 20 - New Alliegence

**Sorry about my absence in posting this chapter… Yesterday was filled with a bunch of stuff that I had to do and it kept me from finishing the chapter. Well, at least it's here now!**

 **And if you were paying attention, you would know that I'm going to be taking a small break to keep myself from losing interest or getting 'writer's block' (even though I'm starting to get a block right now). Thanks for understanding.**

* * *

Fels stared at me, and I me at a blue frog that lied upon the floor. Said blue frog was crying in joy while I simply sat upon the edge of a couch, not knowing what to do.

" _Tenner…?_ "

The Froakie looked up at me with a watery smile. "Yes?"

" _Umm… you're okay, right?_ "

"Yes! Better than that! I just… I made a goal for myself and you're helping me get to it. It was… really important to me, but I guess you can tell… I don't want to be helpless… But you're helping me now, so I know that I won't be!"

" _Yeah…_ "

I looked over at Fels to find him beaming up at me from his pile of plastic with a mouth full of crumbs. He nodded vigorously before grabbing more chips and crackers from various newly opened bags.

" _Oh, I did see something. Tenner, you might not understand, but Dean was walking around outside and got pulled away by Erik while I was talking to him._ "

"The… one who was really loud…? And had glasses! Wasn't he in Celadon?"

" _Yeah, that one. Apparently, he was pulled over here by Erik and was called on saying it would be interesting. Oh, also, Erik is the regional… leader or something of Kanto._ "

"So he's really important?"

" _Yeah… so why would pick us off the street? Sure I'm uh…_ " I glanced at the others. " _Me… but shouldn't he leave that to other people as he's likely to have a mountain of work to maintain?_ "

A muffled voice came from behind the door "Y'see, I actually have executive managers to take care of most of that for me."

We all looked over at the door. A knock cam followed up by the same voice.

"You're going to let me in, right?"

I hovered over the couch and turned the knob with telekinesis to find Erik holding a small phone-like device. He smiled at us and put it away.

"As I said, most of my work is taken care of by designated people and I just get reports and take decisions on key issues. But that isn't important. What is, is you guys."

I looked at him skeptically. " _And why's that?_ "

Erik clasped his hands together. "The reason I called you over here is simple. I want you three to join us. Our operation is accompanied by multiple people, both from other universes and from this one. After learning of the primary legends intent, they were eager to join our cause. However, there are many forces that oppose us. And that is why I called you here."

He gestured to the door. "If you would all follow me."

The three of us slowly rose from our positions to follow the man in a suit in and tie. Vincent was waiting out the door and followed us as Erik led us outside of the building and back into the centralized building. We took a large elevator and stood awkwardly for about a minute. The doors opened and we walked down a hallway with multiple people all carrying some form of electronic or pack of papers, none of them paying us any mind.

We were taken to a room that called 'Executive Conference Room 2' and found it to sport a large table with chairs neatly placed around it and a projected volumetric display upon the center showing a multitude of cubes and a projector displaying the opening to a basic presentation slide. Dean was sitting at the far end of the table next to the projector.

Erik nodded to him and turned to us, walking back to the projector. "Now, let's get started. About ten years ago, a group was formed as a business organization. This business was created by a few people from other universes. Due to their knowledge about this world, their business ran off of investment and the strength that they provided as a protection service."

We gained a lot of money with our knowledge and were able to prosper as a business. But as we grew, our aim changed. Multiple people were being displaced from their world and chaos and corruption were breeding. By this time, we had spread to every region and we began to build up our services. We directed our primary focus towards helping people and the general redemption of this world. And thus, the United Nations was born."

Vincent beamed as Erik relished the moment and Dean smirked slightly. The rest of us merely stared on.

He sighed. "We gained wider recognition almost immediately. Some good, almost all bad. We gained the support of the general public but we had many organizations attempt to pull us down. And that was when Demonic showed their face and the legends began to rampage. We were strong, as was our influence, but it was not enough. Our support was spread thin and chaos raged everywhere. You can see it even now with Team Rocket tearing Celadon apart.

The world is in shambles, and no one is getting the full story. We need more strength, and you all are our pitch. I want you– I'm urging you to help us. We need a place that doesn't house the epitome of suffering. I– we all need your help… As a legend yourself, Zach, your power is unfathomable, and for some reason, the ones around you are equally as irrationally powerful."

He finished off with pleading eyes as Dean clenched his hands. The slideshow had long since stopped and lost all meaning. The volumetric display showed the mass destruction of Celadon creating a plume of smoke that would be seen for miles. Fels looked on with determined eyes, as did Tenner, while Vincent's eyes glimmered.

I, myself, had no idea how I felt. I was supposedly already the center of this, or would be soon, why not just get help? Of course, being apart of the UN would probably mean that I would be tied down extensively. I would, however, be able to help people and maybe even help myself. But I would also have to deal with a lot more death and destruction and I'm not sure how much I can handle.

"I'll– I'll do it!" Vincent stood up with a determined look and smiled at us.

Erik smiled and he and Dean looked to the three of us. Tenner and Fels looked at me.

"Um… I'll do what Mew does…"

Fels gave a nod and a growl of agreement.

I sighed and looked on at everyone else. " _I guess the only answer I can give is yes._ "

Erik grinned and nodded towards all of us. Dean, for the first time, smiled as did the rest of the group.

Erik clasped his hands together. "Thank you, everyone. With your help, we may actually have a better chance. Now, onto the details. We don't know what you are capable of, nor what you can do. Sure, I saw a pretty good example against Krookodile, but I couldn't accurately describe, nor measure it. Dean will be regulating and assessing the three of you while Zach, we have someone else in mind.

After the assessment, we'll try training you and integrating you into the UN where you will try out tasks and assignments. During your initiation, we'll give you some information regarding the dealings and important components that have to do with what you will be doing. Our goal, peace, prosperity, and defiance against those who wish to control us and smother our will."

Dean nodded and spoke. "You start tomorrow at eight in the morning. Breakfast starts at six forty-five on the bottom floor. When you're done, find my outside and don't be late."

"Once again, thank you for accepting. We hope that you'll do your best."

And with that, we left to go back to our rooms.

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

" **I see that you have decided to partake."**

" _It's not like I had a choice. You never gave me one._ "

The four legends once again stared at me, providing an imposing aura.

Dialga glared at me. " **That is not true. We asked you whether or not you wanted to journey to this universe. You obliged and here you are."**

" _Yeah, and where were my terms and conditions? You never said that you would be controlling my life. Silent manipulation of lesser beings seems to be a 'game' that you play quite often, hearing how many people you brought over._ "

Palkia smirked. " **It sounds almost as if your trying to criticize us."**

" _It seems as though your idiotic enough not to notice such a thing._ "

Palkia attempted to press me to the ground, but I expected it and managed to stand on my shaky two paws.

" **Your insolence is not appreciated, '** _ **lesser being**_ ' **."**

" _And the toying you do with my life and everyone else's is not appreciated either._ "

Dialga scowled at me. " **As beings of creation and jurisdiction over our multiverse and domain, we have every right to do with you what we want."**

" _Ever heard of the word 'tyranny'?_ " Giratina attempted to speak, but I cut him off. " _Well, being as idiotic as yourselves, I wouldn't expect you to do so. Tyranny is the employment of power, especially in a cruel and oppressive way. In other words, your_ 'jurisdiction' _is the exact definition of such a thing. I'm assuming that you have never heard of any dictators before either, due to your uneducated state, but typically, they always had a hard time with their citizens. They almost always ended up impeached or dying. Would you like to end up the same, or worse?_ "

With every word I spoke, Dialga and Palkia added more pressure upon my body while Giratina giggled in the background and Arceus merely stared.

Dialga growled and began to raise his voice to a dull thunder. " **Know your place, inferior. We brought you to this world, we can take you out, or make your life living hell."**

" _What should I care? I would have already won. Take me out of this world? Great, I don't have to live in the hellhole anymore, nor will I have to deal with you. Torture me? Then I will know that you have fallen low enough that you get annoyed by a single inferior being._ "

I found myself picked up and thrown across the platform that had I laid on. I rolled across the and fell off to fund myself falling towards the spot I had originally lied in, impacting and garnering intense pain. I grit my teeth and stared at the Legends.

" **Y'know, I change my mind,"** Palkia smirked once again. " **A challenge. If you can defeat all of the primary chaos organizations and the 'legends' in this world that support us, all while you are still alive, we will never touch this universe again."**

" _Heh, and I'm supposed to trust the word of an 'all-powerful' being?_ "

Arceus sighed and nodded. " **Trust us or not, it is what they wagered."**

Giratina laughed. " **Now, nighty night, Zach. Good luck and don't worry, we expect you to fail!"**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew"**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~110 (~65)**

 **ATK: ~55 (~32)**

 **DEF: ~75 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~225 (~132)**

 **SP. DEF: ~160 (~94)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Telekinesis, Psychic, Psywave, Transform, Recover, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Dazzling Gleam, Flash, Teleport (2 long, 7 short)**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere, Psychic Protect, Psychic Shotgun, Clairvoyance.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Lycanroc**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~120**

 **ATK: ~165**

 **DEF: ~95**

 **SP. ATK: ~65**

 **SP. DEF: ~70**

 **SPD: ~45 mph/72.4 kmh (~60 mph/96.5 kmh after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Accelerock.**

 **Created:** **Rock Bullet, Rock Fang, Boulder Burst, Rock Armor.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Tennerbis (Tenner)**

 _ **Species:**_ **Froakie**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~40**

 **ATK: ~40**

 **DEF: ~40**

 **SP. ATK: ~65**

 **SP. DEF: ~40**

 **SPD: ~25 mph/40.2 kmh**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Beam.**

 **Created:** **Bubble Bomb, Water Mine.**

* * *

 **WEW! Chapter Cleared! Sorry again, that this took so long, life's been a dick to deal with lately. But it's out now!**

 **As I said, I'm going to be taking some time off, doing some edits to the story and trying to think of ways to progress the story. I won't be posting for a little bit, but know that I will be back.**

 **While I am gone, however, if you haven't voted yet, please, go to my profile and do so to determine what our special episode will be!**

 **Thanks as always, and see ya all later!**


	22. Special Episode: A Broken Man

**Special Episode: A Broken Man**

Life's cruel, y'know? I would bet I know it better than most. After all, my life's been a living hell since the day I gained cognitive capability. I was a smart kid, and I lived for quite a long time for the different situations that I had endured. My typical day wasn't too hard to deal with. It was merely just troublesome. The issue that I faced derived from what happened when I wasn't trying to make a living.

From preschool to high school, my… father had hit me. Every day that I came home. Every night that I went to sleep. I found no solace in my… mother. They had shared a habit for painkillers and alcohol. When she was stable, she ignored me. When she found a few bottles, she verbally abused me as he forced me to do whatever they wished.

School was bearable. I had no friends, but no one touched me nor came close. I had better grades than most, but it wasn't like that was going to matter. The two at home wouldn't support my decision of college. The best I could do is hope to survive, and find as much happiness as I could in the coins and bills that I had somehow managed to scrounge up.

Somehow, I managed to make it to high school in my senior year. Every day at home was getting worse and worse, however. He had started to find amusement in using a flip knife that he had bought at a gas station while she had decided that she should imprint her words into my skin with her nails or broken bottles. My grades got me to be fourth in the school with hopes for college still far out of reach.

However, out of nowhere, after they had made me get the mail, a letter had appeared. It was a ninety-five percent scholarship for a college over in Pennsylvania. The rest of the payments were just for the flight over. After I had saved up money my whole life, I had managed to hide about six hundred and a bit of change. It was more than enough to get a flight and public transport.

I packed everything I had and made the decision to leave. It wasn't long before she noticed. I had been hoarding my belongings and they found out. Before attempting to go to bed, they threw open my door. I already knew what they were going to do, so I threw my stuff out the window and ran. It was the first time that I felt legitimately happy in my entire life. I was free, and I was going to live life the way I wanted to.

I took transit to the public airport and managed to book a last minute flight. I got a direct flight and made it to Pennsylvania with enough for another cab and about several meals. I was able to arrive at the college and life started looking up. I wouldn't be lying if I said that the first years of college was the happiest time of my life. My grades were just as they were in high school, and my roommate was actually friendly. But… I guess I should have known better. I guess I shouldn't have been so gullible.

They were my first friend. On the very first day, they opened their arms to me. They gave me my first ice cream ever. They gave me quite a lot, actually. Wondrous sweets, amazing restaurants, emotional support. Everything I ever dreamed for in a friend, a family member. But, I found myself incredibly stressed the second year. I decided it was natural and moved on, but the weight kept piling on. By the third year, I took a look at myself to see what was wrong.

The answer was clear, but I couldn't accept it. My roommate had been asking me to help them out since the very first day. The help became gradually more and more until I ended up doing the entirety of their work for them. I thought it was fine, after all, how was I supposed to know how friendship works? In the final year, I managed to throw them off and they almost failed. A few weeks before graduation, they begged me on their knees to have me help them. When I refused, they stabbed me with a small kitchen knife.

I managed to recover and finish the year off with a Ph.D. and I was able to get a pretty decent job, but I didn't make it very far. The company used me and credited me nothing for all of my work. I got not even half the pay that I should of and I was living in an apartment smaller than average and no more food than pasta and precooked meals. I wasn't able to leave with the money that I had, so I stayed and saved up as much as I could.

I was given my first chance to escape with a letter that came in the mail. It was advertising for a loan. It promised that I would be able to get off my feet and live the life I wished for. Having no other option, I accepted. The worst mistake of my life, no doubt. I managed to get a job as a key developer in a startup business. The pay was amazing compared to my last job and I was easily able to start life again. The startup hit big and I profited. I was making regular payments to take off my debt and was eating a meal every night that was way better than before.

However, my loan payment requirements slowly rose until I was only making enough to provide for myself. It was then that I noticed what was happening. My payback amount was never getting paid off. They were leeching me for money long past what I should owe them, but the contract I signed stated otherwise. I had to sell my house and most of my belongings to pay off my debt. I ended up in the same place I started, but this time, I at least had a good enough job, at least for another year.

The company began getting targetted by competitors and it quickly went bankrupt. I was out of my job and ended up with only enough money for another month. All of my stock was gone and I got none of the final profit from the filing. I ended up having to live out of the projects in a less than friendly area.

The only job I was able to scrape up was as a cutlery worker in a small supermarket that was two miles from my apartment. I was able to keep myself from losing all of my money and stayed at a standstill financially. Depression started to sneak it's way back in the door and I found myself crying most nights. This part of my life didn't last long, however. It ended quite abruptly actually.

I was walking back from the supermarket and a man came out from one of the smokeshops off to the side. He hurriedly made his way over to me. I turned to look at him only to find a rusted nail in my stomach. He pulled it out and slammed it into my temple, ending my life.

There never was all that much that I had ended up accomplishing in life if I could even call it that. All I ever wanted was to simply live a happy life, but nothing I ever had resembled that. I hadn't felt bitter, only sad, and then confused. And this is where I move on.

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

Blinding white. That's all that I could see. My eyes were able to adjust, and I found myself in a… room. It was actually my apartment while I was working as a developer, except… everything was pure white. The window that showed the area outside was no longer transparent, and the light seemed to come from everywhere rather than from the fixtures. The Afterlife. At least, that was my best guess.

" **You are only partially correct."**

I whipped my head around to find a large golden bird that almost resembled a phoenix, resting on my kitchen counter.

"Wh– What… are you?"

The creature gazed at me. " **The humans of your world made a name for me. It is widely regarded in your language as Ho-oh."**

"From… that little kid's game…?"

Ho-oh sighed. " **Yes, the little kid's game. However, if I am correct, you had played it yourself. Does it make it a little kid's game if an adult plays it?"**

My eyes widened. "Ye-Yeah… but I never played it extensively!"

" **It was one of the only things that kept you from depression and you played it religiously. I know everything about you, human. I am required to."**

I started to sweat as I stared at the large bird. "But… why?"

" **I am not allowed to say, but due to qualifications that you have undergone, you have been one of the few selected to start the journey to a universe of my master's creation."**

I shifted my feet. "Universe…?"

" **I know that you are familiar with the concept. The multiverse theory. However, what you do not know, the multiverse is divided into multiple different sections with different beings of creation governing them, Arceus, my master, being one."**

"Then… who governs my universe?"

" **I cannot say, my master and the one he has made a contract with forbid me to say so."**

"If you can't tell me that, can you at least tell me why I'm here…?"

" **Of course. My master has found boredom in his creation and has decided to invite various souls to one of his universes. A world of pokémon. You will be going there as a human to do whatever you please. The decision is up to you."**

"Whatever I want…? There's no restrictions or purpose for me being there?"

" **You can do whatever you please. As for your purpose, I have already told you. You are providing the creator with entertainment. You will be given the body you had at ten and will be placed outside of Aspertia City within of the Unova region. There, you will be taken in by the professor and 'taken under their wing'. If there is anything else that you would like to ask, say it now."**

"Why me…?"

" **I have already told you… I cannot say, but due to circumstances that you have undergone, you were allowed to be chosen. Now that you have no more questions, good luck on your journey, Erik Xavier."**

"Wait! But I–!"

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

Sometimes, the whole thing seems unreal to me. I look back on the entire situation and sometimes wonder whether or not the years that I have spent here had been a dream. The first thing that is clear enough for me to recall was my first pokémon. After entering Aspertia, I posed as a trainer hoping for a pokémon. I talked to Professor Juniper, but she quickly noticed my inability to converse with people well. She questioned me and I quickly made up a story… something along the lines of no parents or something. She gave me a pokémon. My first pokémon. I'll never forget them, our first moments together, up until our last. She was a Piplup that I had named Jinx.

Because of my story that I made up, Juniper had me stay with her for two years, helping her with research and bonding with Jinx. It was the happiest I had ever been. At the end of our two years, I had evolved Jinx into a Prinplup and we left with another partner that Juniper sent us off with as a going away present. It was a Gible. I was amazed at the time, but up to the challenge. After all, dragon types were really hard to raise.

We set out after our first badge and had our first real battles together. Everyone was a little too weak for my liking, but it was fine. We were able to get the newly named male Gible, Fang, to win a myriad of battles. We made it to our first gym, many times stronger than we should be. The thing was a breeze and we were able to take the trio badge fairly easily. We made our way to the next city, Nacrene, and were able to take the Basic Badge just as easily. It was actually there that Fang evolved into a Gabite.

On our way to the next city, I caught a Venipede. This little guy was actually my most 'rambunctious' one. Through that, I decided to name him Rudy. The little guy evolved in the next town when we took our third badge, the Beetle Badge.

From what I had seen so far, there were no traces of any rouge groups or people aiming for the destruction of the world. No teams wishing for liberation, chaos, or… well… anything really. I found it weird, but I carried on into the desert. I had found a Vullaby that had lost itself in the storm and made its home into a cliff face. They were alone and hurt… I guess at the time I sympathized with the creature. She ended up being Cairn, my fourth friend.

We breezed through the desert made our way to the old broken castle and found a lone male Larvesta who became our Flare. Moving on, we managed to Nimbasa and beat Elesa just as easily as every other gym. Rudy had evolved and we were able to get the Bolt Badge and move on. The Quake badge was extremely easy due to the help of Jinx, and she even ended up evolving into a wonderful Empoleon as well as Flare who evolved into a Volcorona.

The flying type gym was the first gym to pose as somewhat of a challenge due to the lack of counters, but Jinx ended up learning Ice Beam and we got the Jet Badge. Brycen was nowhere near as challenging and Rudy, Cairn, and Fang all evolved. We moved on to Opelucid and tried out the challenger's cave, where we found a Riolu that had been abandoned.

She became our Lucy and we set off for the gym of dragons. Drayden proved to be the first actual challenge since the beginning of my journey. I managed to beat him and Lucy evolved with the final blow to the Haxorous. We had taken down all eight gyms, together. And now, it was time for the elite four.

Jinx, Fang, Rudy, Cairn, Flare, and Lucy. My allies, my friends. The first ones that had accepted me. And we had had good times together. Through the good and the bad, my first friends had accepted me, and now, we would take on the ultimate challenge… together.

Victory road wasn't all too hard and we were able to make it to the pokémon center that stood insignificantly before the massive structure that put all of us in awe. Each and every one of the Elite Four were just as hard, if not, harder to deal with as Drayden. They exhausted most of my supply of potions that I had almost never used before. The battles were tough… but… I won.

I entered the chamber and climbed the steps to the top. And there he stood… Lucas, the champion of Unova. Our battle was harsh, and for the first time, my pokémon began to faint. First, it was Rudy, who took a Flamethrower to the chest. Then, it was Cairn, who got hit by an Ice Beam and fell to the ground. Flare followed after taking a stone edge from one of the walls behind him. Lucy was next and got hit by a flurry of Mach Punches. Fang was last to fall as he brought Lucas's second to last pokémon down with him in a corkscrew slam that knocked them both out.

Jinx, my starter. The one who started this journey with me finished the battle with a Hydro Pump more powerful than anything I had ever seen. We had won. We had beaten the Champion… We were the champions of Unova. We celebrated for at least two whole days, just having fun. We were offered to be the designated champions of Unova, but in the end, I denied.

For the next seven years, we took on every region we could and became the champion of a little over half of them. For the first time ever, I truly felt free, I felt happy. But… heh, it didn't last all that long…

We were in the Kanto region while we were enjoying a house that we had bought for ourselves with the money that was accumulated from beating multiple leagues. The next town over was starting to smoke. When we all headed over there, we found it aflame. Team Rocket was killing and burning anything in sight. We were able to clear them from the city and capture a few of them. I… I regret it now… but I got too involved.

We were able to learn the location of the Rocket Headquarters by knocking around the grunts and following them around. We were able to breeze through the entrance, but the further in we went, the harder it was. We blasted them apart, but there was too many and they just kept coming down on us. We managed to make it to Giovanni's designated room, but he wasn't there. Instead, we found a man not resembling him at all. He spoke to us and tried to persuade us to join him. We refused and he sent his pokémon at us and the grunts came from behind.

They were incredibly strong. Too strong. For the first time since coming here, I realized that this wasn't all just fun and games. I… I held her in my arms… She was… Lucy was mobbed by the grunts and hit back to me by one of the man's pokémon. She was covered in slashes and most of her bones were broken. She… She died in my arms.

We began to fight our way out, but it was a losing battle. They were wearing themselves out for me and I did nothing but watch them as they took blow after blow for me. Cairn was next. She had been dive-bombing the crowd but… she got unlucky. One of the man's pokémon grabbed her out of the sky. She was… pulled into the mob and… torn apart.

We were pushed into a large room housing different types of machinery. Rudy attempted to hold the door but his stomach was blown apart when they barreled through the door. At that point… I couldn't do anything but cry and slowly back away as my friends died for me. We were pressed up against a large piece of machinery that stood in the center of the room. I remember it as the fission generator. I hadn't noticed… but Jinx had… She threw as many Protects as possible over us and pulled all of the switches that she could.

She looked over at me with tears in her eyes and a smile. Jinx held out her fin and nodded to me. I pounded on the barrier as she faded from existence in the blink of an eye. Rubble rained down around us and the smoke cleared. It was just me, Fang, and Flare left. Most of the surrounding area had been blown apart.

I didn't care at the time. All I could think about was the only friends I ever had, dying right in front of me. Fang ended up carrying me back to our house and setting me down in my bed where I laid for at least a week. It was at that time that I thought it. It was their fault. They did this. This wasn't a world of happiness. It was just like the last one. It didn't deserve to exist.

These thoughts invaded my mind and still do to this day. I became determined to do something about it at the time, but I was too emotionally unstable. This went on for a few years. Just scheming and crying myself to sleep. Fang and Flare attempted to console me… but I was different.

It was around that time that I got a letter in the mail. It told me about the other people that had journeyed to this world, and they wanted me to join them. I needed money to carry through with my intentions, so put on a guise and traveled out to meet them. They proposed to me a business agreement and I looked it over. It was mostly sound so I accepted. We ended up as one of the leading organization in just six years.

Around that time, they started to act. Organizations that threatened the world. I didn't care much for it for we had the same goal in mind, but the others did. These organizations were backed by the key competitors that had recently attempted to put us under. We turned out the whole company on its head and began to help out as many people as we could all the while taking down the organization supporting them.

We called ourselves the United Nation. We helped out people by providing food, water, protection, and salvation. We were able to gain a ton of traction and found a multitude of otherworlders as well as having some of the residents of this world help us out. We were progressing steadily and my hope was beginning to return. I gathered up a new with the twelve slots that were available to champions and started helping people directly. I built myself a reputation and gained the trust of others. Life was starting to look good again.

The UN was saving lives and presenting their knowledge and expertise from our world, progressing the world further. I started to feel happy once again. But… I was assigned a new role. The rest of the regional representatives wanted me to 'go undercover'. Team Rocket was springing up again and this time, they were backed by Giovanni.

I was indoctrinated as a captain and worked my way up the ranks. I still held resentment for the organization for killing my friends, but I couldn't act on it. Eventually, I was made a divisional boss and began governing the district of Rocket in central Kanto. This went on for a few years before an anomaly appeared. A Kirlia with a Rockruff had appeared in Celadon, our main base of operations for central Kanto. They were insanely strong for what they were, and I became interested. I ordered some of the Rockets to capture them.

Apparently, they had revealed our location to the police during the attempt of their capture. This was the first time that I learned about them. We were forced to progress Giovanni's plans ahead of time and attack Celadon. We were able to succeed for the most part, but the two hadn't been captured. I ordered the use of our Spider Bolt Mk. 4 and we were able to bring them in.

During their stay, we were able to find out that the Kirlia showed DNA matches to one of the tests that the UN had done four years prior regarding Mew. At first, I panicked. If it was the real Mew, we would all be dead. But after thinking it through, I noticed that their strength was significantly less than that of the true Mew.

I ordered them to be tested in battle and confirmed this. They weren't pulling punches and their attacks were lesser. It was a Reincarnation or a Copy. During their battle, they managed to escape into the ventilation with their companions. I directed the rockets to lead them to me and released one of my newest trainees into a room off to the side.

They confronted me and I had them battle my trainee and they managed to win with most of their friends injured or knocked out. I tested them to see if they were a Reincarnation and they passed with flying colors. The first legendary otherworlder. I decided that I would use them and brought them back to the UN where I proposed a deal to them. They accepted and I had them working to get stronger.

Supposedly, they were named Zach. With them under me… my intentions came back to me… I just hope that I can use them well enough to help myself rid these intentions, or help me complete them… Maybe then, I can experience happiness again. Or if not… maybe I'll be able to see my friends again… forever…

* * *

 **Well… I guess you know now. This was the story of Erik Xavier. He went through many hardships in his lives. Parental abuse, betrayal, extortion, financial hardships, death, and the loss of his greatest and only friends.**

 **This story was requested by the poll that was put up on my profile. The options were a QA, a Christmas special, and a canon backstory. You guys really liked the idea of a canon backstory, so here it is! The story of Eric.**

 **There probably will be more specials later on, but I'll have to see what the next one will be.**

 **Somehow, this was the longest chapter I wrote. I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Once again, thank you all for all the support that you gave me and I'll see you guys next time!**


	23. 21 - Legendary Lobotomy

**I'm BACK~! Did you miss me? Of COURSE, you did! Why wouldn't you?**

 **It's time for a training session. We gotta beef of all dem mc's out there so that they can fight the forces of EVIL! And maybe beat up on a few lesser duds and brag to everyone about how strong they are.**

 **Nevertheless, here we are!**

* * *

"Alright, now that you're all here, let's begin."

It was slightly cold as the four of us stood outside before Dean in a small courtyard. It was somewhat early in the morning as we all bristled from our new, early routine.

"Over the course of your training, we will test you, push you, and maybe even hurt you. You will become stronger, rest assured, but for today, we are just analyzing your capability. Zach, if you could please enter the building behind you. A researcher will lead you to your designated location."

I waved my goodbyes to the bunch and complied with my instructions. As was said, there was a man in khakis and a sweater with a small lanyard waiting for me inside. Looking up at me, he put his small tablet at his side.

Fixins his glasses, he smiled. "Ah! Zach, was it? Follow me please!"

I was led through winding corridors and down a few flights of stairs before being taken through a door which opened up to what looked like a school gym. The first thing I laid my eyes on in that room, was nothing short of terrifying and awe-inspiring. The very thing that I never wanted was right in front of me. Mewtwo.

Granted, the circumstances behind why I never wanted to see him were regarding not wanting to live an agonizing life of torture and experimentation on my unwilling person.

He stood staring at me with arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. I looked back at the researcher who was obviously amused by my reaction.

" _Mew._ "

My head snapped back to Mewtwo. " _Uh… hi…?_ "

" _I assume you are surprised. My nonexistent reputation seems to proceed me. So I assume you are not of this world. Would this be correct?_ "

" _Uh… Aren't… shouldn't you… like, know everything about me before you… instruct me?_ "

" _If the information is unimportant at the time, then I pay it no mind. There are plenty of other things that hold more significance. Now, answer the question._ "

" _Yeah… I am._ "

" _Now. That is all I need to know for now. Let's begin. Attack me._ "

I stared at Mewtwo as he threw up a barrier around himself.

" _What…?_ "

" _Attack me, Mew. Refuse, and I will leave._ "

" _Ah… ok…?_ "

I picked up Mewtwo and attempted to slam him around within his barrier. I was rewarded with a mental flick that sent me flying into the wall. Looking up, I found Mewtwo staring at me with a smirk on his face.

" _Are you going to try?_ "

I threw an experimental Psycho Sphere at the barrier only to have it blow up upon contact with the barrier, not even leaving a hint of damage. I decided to put a literal twist on my attacks and created a small spear-like Psycho Sphere, newly dubbed Neuro Javelin. I began to spin the object create a piercing effect.

The effect was the same, but it got Mewtwo to raise an eye. I used Teleport to get inside of the barrier and let off a Flamethrower while I used Transform to shift myself into a Steelix. I found myself unable to move as I was pinned down by the psychic barrier. Mewtwo found this amusing as he stared at an overly large creature packed into a tight space. I used Transform this time to turn into a small Joltik and used Teleport to latch onto the smug psychic.

I released a multitude of psychic shotguns only to get thrown into the wall by an outburst of psychic energy. My tiny body hit the wall and I fell to the floor.

" _You're smart, but that's all you have 'running for you'. Your attacks are weak, your concentration is lacking, and your execution is pitiful._ "

I sighed and shifted back. " _Well, I'm sorry that my incompetence exceeds expectations._ "

Mewtwo scowled. " _Don't say sorry, improve yourself. You may be stronger than most that you have faced, but strength is not everything. You cover the area of mental processing well, but you have almost no technique whatsoever._ "

He threw up another barrier and crossed his arms. " _Again._ "

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

Erik smiled at the group of us as we stepped outside of the 'training' building.

"I trust you had fun?"

" _Wh– what do you mean! There was–! He-! Fucking Mewtwo!_ "

"I hope you didn't. We value him greatly." Erik smiled smugly. "All jokes aside, however, yes, Mewtwo is real. After discovering the DNA of Mew, we were able to replicate it and create Mewtwo before Team Rocket could. Due to the knowledge retained by the otherworlders, we were able to attempt and complete our research with a ton more funding and resources making the whole process finished in a little over half the time of Rocket's known attempt."

Vincent forgot about his fatigue as he beamed at Eric. "Wow! That's awesome! But… uh… what's a Mewtwo?"

" _An artificially created lifeform made from the DNA of Mew… kinda like a clone of me… but, more anthropomorphous?_ "

Fels began to become interested. "Like Mew…?"

" _Well… physically._ " I turned my attention to Erik. " _But why is he assigned to me? Doesn't he have better things that he could be doing?_ "

"He is the only one who can make you strong enough. Though he is our strongest aid, he is only one pokémon. You will help him as we clear out the major threats to the society we wish to create."

" _And… he's on board with this?_ "

"He would not disobey our orders. We did not treat him as the Rockets did, therefore, he did not breed resentment. He is perfectly stable."

" _Yeah… ok._ "

The rest of the walk continued in silence as most of us were too tired to talk.

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

" _Augh…_ Shit _!_ "

I found myself once again slumped up against the wall, looking up at the harbinger of my pain.

" _Couldnt'cha hold back a little…?_ "

Mewtwo waved a hand at me. " _I am. Would you rather the entirety of your innards act as a new finishing for the room._ "

I felt my cute little ears fall to the side of my head. " _Ah… no._ "

" _If you'd rather, I could help you perform mental attacks._ "

I picked myself off the ground, floating shakily. " _What do you mean? LIke…_ "

" _Attacking their mentality. Ripping through their subconscious barriers to cause pain or derangement._ "

" _Oh… okay… Wait, yes! I do!_ "

The legend smirked. " _Then let us begin._ "

Pain. I clutched my head as the sensation ran rampant through my head. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak. I could only scream. Then… nothing. I stared at the floor still clutching my head for a moment.

" _Holy… FUCK! You trying to kill me!?_ "

Mewtwo smiled at me innocently. " _The best way for you to learn is to first comprehend how to defend against the attacks._ "

" _YOU COULD AT LEAST TELL ME HOW! Or maybe give me a WARNING!_ "

" _You must understand it first. It gives you the incentive not to fail. Now, clear your mind and imagine a barrier. Any of your choosing. If the image fails, you will experience pain._ "

" _Alright… I can try..._ "

" _You have five seconds._ "

" _WHAT!?_ "

" _Four._ "

Image! An image! What kind of image!?

" _Three._ "

Barrier! A wall! Um… a steel dome!

" _Two._ "

Think! Do it! Imagine the crap out of it!

" _One._ "

I think I got it! It's–

" _AHHHHHHH– FUCK! Just give me more time! I can't think straight!_ "

" _The enemy will give you no time. In the event that your mind is attacked, you will not be given even a second. Again. Five._ "

SHIT! What was it!?

" _Four._ "

Steel dome! Imagine it!

" _Three._ "

Surround myself with it! Clear mind…!

" _Two._ "

Concentrate.

" _One._ "

Breath in… Out… And– AUGH!

The barrier I had created quickly came under siege and it was barely a second before the pressure that surrounded it turned into a torturous amalgamation that attacked me from all around. I cried out once again only to collapse as soon as the pain ended.

The researcher looked back and forth between us. "Shouldn't we stop?"

" _If we do he will never learn. He also seems to be progressing a lot faster than most would. Now, again._ "

I held up my hand from my faceplanted position. " _Can we… maybe, I'dunno… take a break…?_ "

" _No. Based on your progress, you should be able to get it before our session ends._ "

My arm flopped to the ground as I unwillingly attempted to pick myself up.

" _Now, you have five seconds._ "

I already know that every time I come here, it's going to be hell.

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

"You okay, Mew?"

Lycanroc looked at me with concerned eyes.

" _Yeah, I'm fine…_ "

I slumped down into the apartment's couch and stared off at nothing, relishing in the feeling of nonexistent pain.

" _How about you guys? How was your 'training' so far?_ "

Tenner shifted his feet while Fels smiled and spoke.

"It's actually pretty good! I get to run around as fast as possible, smash stuff apart, and do ob-stackle… courses…?"

Froakie looked over at Fels. "It's pronounced obstacle. Mine was about the same… although, since I'm somewhat weaker, they gave me ring circle things to practice accuracy and power on. Um… how about you, Mew?"

" _Me…? Hell. Literal hell._ "

"I thought you just said you were fine."

" _Yeah, I am now that I get to rest. Every single time I go there, the only sensation that I feel is pain. And it's incessant, pervasive, and overall…_ "

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

" _THIS FUCKING SUCKS!_ "

Mewtwo sighed. " _I had told you–_ "

" _You had told me that I had got it DOWN! Why am I still_ failing _!_ "

" _While you do have it 'down', you can not perform it well enough to block an attack from an average classification assault. By the end of the week, you should be able to block assaults of an expert grade._ "

" _And what goddamn grade are you?_ "

" _Several above that. Divine._ "

I covered my face within my paws. " _This is bullshit._ "

" _No matter what you think of it, I am going to continue, with or without your consent._ "

" _Heh. Illegal assault… I guess it's not like any of the authorities can stop you…_ "

Mewtwo waved a hand. " _Now, we are wasting time. Again._ "

I did the standard procedure, I but decided to 'change it up' this time. How about instead of a steel dome, a million of Mewtwo throwing out dull remarks and oozed a self-important demeanor. It took a little longer to conceive, but in the end, it got what I wanted. Mewtwo was at first confused, but he sighed and blew away every single one of them in about two seconds. The next moment was filled with nothing but a small sting from my mental barrier being obliterated.

" _I suppose I can 'applaud' you in that respect. It's best to go with a barrier that the attacker will not expect, or that they have an affiliation with. I would have told you that at a later time, but I suppose it is best that you figured it out on your own._ "

I stood straight and grinned with a feeling of accomplishment quickly taking over. With all of the torture and misery that I had to endure, how could I not? Of course, the moment was short lived with the smallest bit of pain that signaled a mental attack. I was able to put up a horrible recreation of the Mewtwo army before it was torn apart and I fell on the floor in pain.

" _THE HELL!? DIDN'T WE HAVE A COUNTDOWN!?_ "

" _Yes, but you should never feel accomplishment from a single petty 'victory'. If you can even describe it as such._ "

Mewtwo picked me up and I staggered around less than gracefully. I glared up at the source of my misfortune with hate-filled and pleading eyes.

" _We'll take a break for now._ "

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

"Legendaries."

Dean slapped his hand on the projection. The four of us sat a semi-ovular table staring with tired eyes. Vincent had bags under his eyes, yet an eager look on his face. Fels seemed sore and was looking back and forth between Dean and the projection. Tenner was nodding off but regained focus when the sharp sound reached his ears.

Erik spoke from his folding chair in the corner. "One of the two things in this world that provide the most opposition to us. Stronger than basically everyone her."

Dean nodded. "They are the most dangerous thing that we could face. They are mostly neutral in every respect. They will only defend their territory and the will of Arceus."

" _Have you ever encountered one?_ "

The two of them flinched as they looked over to me.

Erik began to twiddle his thumbs. "Just about everyone has… if they've been here a while. The- uh… the first encounter we had was in Kalos… This was when they started to take up a fight against us. We had started to defy Arceus with 'plots and schemes' and he didn't like it. Zygarde was the first… We had started blowing one of Team Magma's bases off of the face of the earth. I guess the destruction roused him. He laid waste to the three units we had deployed… The only thing that was left was me and another man with the recording that was placed on everyone's helmet or vest…"

"But we can beat them! Right?"

All eyes shifted to Vincent.

Dean sighed. "Four units with about an average of eight badges. We even had some league finalists and champions. Four units with about twenty people and about five hundred and sixty pokémon. All dead in eight minutes. From the looks of the video, it seemed as though it was just _toying_ with us."

The entire room deflated.

"You can do it." Erik was staring at the floor. "We have the best chance we have had ever. We have you, Zach."

All eyes turned to me.

"Before, the only countermeasure we had was Mewtwo. But he was only recent. In addition, based on what you had said, you came here only about two weeks ago. Your growth was exponential. To the point that no one else could ever come close to topping. Not even any of the otherworlders ever came this far in such a short amount of time. And for some reason, you were able to put this effect on Fels. He too grew almost as fast as you and in a shorter amount of time."

He finally looked up at me. "You're our best shot. You're m– our final hope."

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew"**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~125 (~74)**

 **ATK: ~55 (~32)**

 **DEF: ~80 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~250 (~147)**

 **SP. DEF: ~210 (~124)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Telekinesis, Psychic, Psywave, Transform, Recover, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Dazzling Gleam, Flash, Teleport (2 long, 7 short)**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere, Psychic Protect, Psychic Shotgun, Clairvoyance, Neuro Javelin.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Lycanroc**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~120**

 **ATK: ~185**

 **DEF: ~105**

 **SP. ATK: ~65**

 **SP. DEF: ~80**

 **SPD: ~45 mph/72.4 kmh (~60 mph/96.5 kmh after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Accelerock.**

 **Created:** **Rock Bullet, Rock Fang, Boulder Burst, Rock Armor.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Tennerbis (Tenner)**

 _ **Species:**_ **Froakie**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~50**

 **ATK: ~50**

 **DEF: ~50**

 **SP. ATK: ~80**

 **SP. DEF: ~55**

 **SPD: ~25 mph/40.2 kmh**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Beam.**

 **Created:** **Bubble Bomb, Water Mine.**

* * *

 **I know that I was gone for a while, but updates should be coming out regularly again. Thank you all for sticking with me.**


	24. 22 - Something Other Than Pain

**So, it seems that I was wrong, posts might not actually be that frequent. I recently started undergoing tests so that I can do some driving. I would say I'm happy, but due to the state I live in, the entire process is** _ **extremely**_ **tedious. On top of that, I have midterms coming up. Fun piled on top of fun.**

 **Anyways, thank you, everyone, for coming back to the story after such a long break! We recently hit 6.9K views and we even have a few new people following and favoriting. Oh, and I hit 50K+ words a while ago.**

* * *

" _You have progressed quite far, and even faster than expected._ "

I was currently under a mental barrage and was incapable of properly understanding what Mewtwo was saying to me. I was able to last about thirty seconds so far with an assault of slightly above an 'adept' grade. The attack halted and I fell to the floor, panting.

" _It is good enough. We will now start the second point. Performing an attack of your own. Typically, it is only good in an offensive… one–vee–one… was it? It matters not. Most dark types will have built up an immunity to this within anywhere from the first month to a year of obtaining their typing or being born._ "

I attempted to look up. " _Why do they have to develop it…? How do they develop it…?_ "

" _It is unknown. I'm sure that should we finally know, it will be easier to assault them mentally. But for right now, it matters not. You will attempt to attack my mind. For every failed attempt, you with receive a mental attack. Try to recreate what I have done to you._ "

Me… attacking him…? I couldn't help but laugh a little. After all, payback's a bitch. I tried to replicate the attack that I had endured in my own way. Knowing how to do it was quite easy, after all, I had to endure it for the longest time. The only hard part was attempting to find him. The concept revolved around the same concept of Clairvoyance, but I had to lock onto the detected target afterward, and I had no idea what to do.

My attempt to lock onto him was met with a mental attack signaling failure. Despite how much I hate Mewtwo, he is right. Pain is an excellent motivator. I decided this time to lock onto what I could only describe as his being, and I threw as much force as possible. The mental imagery went something along the lines of brutally stabbing at a brain with a small knife. However, the only result I got was the twitch of Mewtwo's eye.

" _That was quicker than anticipated. You even managed to put quite a bit of power behind it. However, don't get–_ "

" _Cocky,_ " I butted in, " _Yeah, I know._ "

Mewtwo gave a sigh. " _Very well… we will end here for the day._ "

And just like that, he vanished through the use of teleport. I was still quite jealous of that. The UN had set up barriers that prevented teleportation, intangibility, and shadow based movement to be used within. However, most Legends could shear right through that without a care in the world.

The researcher rapped his small ring against his metal folding chair in the corner.

"Ready to go?"

Oh yeah, and I had to get this researcher to lead me around due to the copious amount of strain that my mind usually underwent. I nodded to him and we set off. We walked passed the various 'arenas' and 'training rooms' which every so often would emanate dull thuds or explosions. I thought this place to be nothing more a torture chamber, and every room was an iron maiden that induced pain and nothing more.

The researcher led me to the door and waved me goodbye. It was starting to turn dark and people were starting to head back to hotels and living spaces. I shifted to a Gallade and stumbled along the pavement, earning me a few reproachful glances, but to them, this was a normal occurrence now. I managed to make it over to the residential building we had been moved to and fumbled around with the floor buttons. The doors opened and I trudged through the hallway to my new room. I shifted back and pressed my paw to the black protrusion below the doorknob.

I heard the skittering of nails and a brown blur slammed into me, knocking me down. A wet tongue dragged itself all over my face reducing me to a spluttering mess. I flailed my knobby little arms around and attempted to push off my assailant. Fels lifted me up by the scruff and brought me over to the bed.

Recently, he had gotten the idea that he needed to… I don't even know. But now, whenever I open that door, I have to watch out for the attack of the Fels. He set me down on top of the king sized bed that we had been given and proceeded to wrap himself around my and 'clean my fur' like a cat.

I caught a little blue frog smirking at me from across the room. I glared before Fels essentially was suffocating me with fur. He grumbled and settled down, locking me in place with him. I huffed in indignance and waited for sleep.

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

The clock displayed the time to be around seven when I could finally leave my furred prison. Tenner was eating last nights tortellini and Fels was beginning to wander around in search of something similar. I grabbed some ramen and heated it up for both me and the hungry Lycanroc. I popped it out of the microwave and set it down for the two of us. Just about when I had finished, a knock sounded on the door.

I opened the door and hovered over. I was met with the cheery smiling face of Erik.

"Hey there Zach! Mind if I come in?"

Without being able to answer, he stepped inside and walked passed me. He settled down at the low table next to Fels and gestured for me to join him.

 _As if this was his own house…_

I lazily floated back over to the table where Fels was eagerly licking every particle still attached to the bowl. Tenner followed suit and sat down on the opposite end of the table.

"Now, can I get you anything?" He smiled at us. "Joking. Now, for the serious stuff. You guys have been here for almost a week now. You're definitely capable for some of the tasks that we usually give out. I'm thinking that we should let you test out what you can do 'in the field', so to speak."

"So we're starting now? What're we doing?" Fels finally looked up from his bowl.

Erik looked at between me and Fels questioningly.

" _Ah… yeah. He asked what we're doing…_ "

Erik smiled and continued. "Recently, near Driftviel City, multiple accounts of pokémon have been found attacking various people. The attacks all point towards a large group of Liepards that has recently stationed themselves near the rural outskirts of the city. Your job is simple, find out what they want, and render them unconscious if they resist. Most of these attacks have happened late at night, so that's the reason behind such a late confrontation from me."

" _What about Vincent?_ " I asked.

"He has already been told and was led over to hanger 2."

Tenner stopped twiddling his thumbs, looking up. "You guys even have plane-things here?"

After my translation, Erik nodded. "However, we will be taking a heli over there due to the lack of nearby runways." He paused to stand up. "Now that that's done with, I will show you where you should be going."

.-∆-:-∆-:-∆-.

" _I guess you guys were going for a more futuristic look when you made this._ "

The four of us and Vincent were standing before a large helicopter with two rotors hanging off the side like wings. We stood out in the middle of a large airfield with yellow and white reflective marks dotted the surrounding asphalt in various patterns and leading off in different directions.

" _Or maybe you were taking inspiration from something?_ "

Erik smirked. "It's true. Some of our engineers were quite invested in the idea of a transport helicopter having two rotors. They were heavily inspired and through the design they presented, we saw no flaws except for the slight strain in budget. We pushed it through production, and now it's our staple transport vehicle."

" _Doesn't this cost a little too much for something like what we're doing?_ "

"Actually, all of the ones we use out in the field are electrical. And due to the massive amount of electric types we have trying to help us out, it barely costs a dime. Although… it also means that we have to avoid using them on electric type based missions to keep them from completely frying the batteries."

Two men half dressed in what looked like a flight suit walked over to our group with four small black cases in their arms.

"Ah, here we are!" Erik grabbed the cases and briefly thanked the two who boarded into the front of the heli. "Now, these each are for you."

We each took a case and began to open it.

Erik continued. "Inside, you'll find an earbud and sort of vest. The two of them are custom fitted for each of you, courtesy of previous tests and our R and D team. The Earbud should be placed into your right ear. Through it, you'll be able to connect back and talk with us. The vest has a small camera on the front and the back that we can later look back on if something went wrong or was suspicious."

Fels and Tenner were flailing around with the equipment forcing me and Vincent to struggle to help them out.

Erik fought back a smile. "Alright, you should be good now. Just try not to break them or anything. They are quite durable and even waterproof, but they are slightly expensive."

I gave him the best 'thumbs up' I could manage and the rest nodded.

" _Will do._ "

Erik clasped his hand together. "Alright, then I wish you luck! Just hop into the cabin and you'll be taken over to Driftviel in no time. Oh also, Zach, I would appreciate it if you would pick a different form. We don't want to scare the locals, y'know? The vest is specially built for you so it can take small changes."

I nodded to him and assumed the body of a Gallade. Vincent still seemed to be in awe of the fact that I could do that. We clamored into the large cabin attempted to get Fels to learn the concept of a seatbelt. Apparently, there was one made for every type of passenger in the heli. And with that, the large hunk of metal lifted off into the sky and set a course for Driftvel. I just hope they have a recreation of 'Ride of the Valkyries' out here.

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew"**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~125 (~78)**

 **ATK: ~55 (~34)**

 **DEF: ~80 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~260 (~163)**

 **SP. DEF: ~220 (~138)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Telekinesis, Psychic, Psywave, Transform, Recover, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Dazzling Gleam, Neuro Assault, Calm Mind, Flash, Teleport (2 long, 7 short)**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere, Psychic Protect, Psychic Shotgun, Clairvoyance, Neuro Javelin.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Lycanroc**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~130**

 **ATK: ~195**

 **DEF: ~110**

 **SP. ATK: ~65**

 **SP. DEF: ~80**

 **SPD: ~45 mph/72.4 kmh (~60 mph/96.5 kmh after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Accelerock.**

 **Created:** **Rock Bullet, Rock Fang, Boulder Burst, Rock Armor.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Tennerbis (Tenner)**

 _ **Species:**_ **Froakie**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~60**

 **ATK: ~50**

 **DEF: ~50**

 **SP. ATK: ~90**

 **SP. DEF: ~65**

 **SPD: ~25 mph/40.2 kmh**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Beam.**

 **Created:** **Bubble Bomb, Water Mine.**

* * *

 **Thank you once again, everyone for coming back, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **To clarify from earlier, updated might be hard for me. I have activities, my parents trying to get me to drive, and midterms are coming up so I'm getting schoolwork piled onto me. The entirety of this takes up most of my time meaning that I only get about an hour of free time day to try and work on a chapter. You can expect an update to come out consistently on Sunday and Monday, however. Thanks for understanding.**

 **Remember, if you enjoy the story or think there is something that could be improved, leave a comment! Doing so gives me some motivation to keep the story going!**


	25. 23 - Investigator Mew, On The Case

**So if you didn't see the new story, I said in the author note that "I'm hoping to keep up with both of them equally. I'll probably update both on the same day or in a short amount of time from each other when I'm free." This means that both stories will probably be updated at the same time, preferably on Sunday, and maybe only once a week. This also means that I'll be able to lengthen chapters so that you all can all read more each update.**

 **It's been hard trying to put one out with literally no free time and a few writers blocks, but I finally have the chance, so enjoy!**

 **Once again, thank you, everyone, for the support so far.**

* * *

Driftveil City. It was industrially orientated with a flushed out system that provides it with the title of richest city in Unova. Due to their wealth, Driftveil was also able to house the second best schools in the region. The two features of the city made the majority of the population become comprised of students, parents, and labor pokemon trainers.

Driftveil had many mines that provided the resources needed to fuel the town's industrial economy. The raw materials were dug out by ground pokémon and refined by fire and steel types before being sent over to whichever company was buying. The company would then manufacture their products with the help of machines and fighting types before being shipped to warehouses. Then, after a purchase, they would continue on to be sent around the world through private airfields.

"…However, recently groups of Liepard have been attacking various warehouses and workers, slowing down production."

A supervisor that had been assigned to us was giving us a more in-depth overview of our mission as we walked around the city, trying to get out bearings. His slightly droning voice was coming through our small earbuds as we slowly made our way to our designated area.

"A few of the companies are pooling compensation to get some help in the situation. And that is where you guys take the stage. The area I told you to go to is about the center of where most of the sightings have been. As said before, your job is to find out what they want and calm them down a bit. If they show violence, take them out and call in for reserves to cart them out. You can also call in if you need help. Got it all?"

I nodded before pausing for a second, realizing that they couldn't see me.

" _Got it. And thanks._ "

"Yeah, no problem. Now get out there and go catch some cats for us."

And with that, me, Fels, Tenner, and Vincent all set off north to our designated area.

Driftveil was not that bad of a place. Most of the people seemed to be happy and living a good life. The age gap most citizens like the students and the working class was quite large, but the city seemed to function in its own way.

Vincent, while walking through town got a bit of attention due to the Gallade, Lycanroc, and Froakie that traveled with him, but luckily, we weren't swarmed.

"Whoa! You're pokémon are so cool! Can we have a battle!?"

Vincent glanced over at the kid who asked the question before giving a nervous smile.

"They're… not necessarily my pokémon…"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well… uh… I guess you could say that they're civilized wild pokémon."

The kid's eyes widened at the mention of 'wild'.

"Wild!? Cool! Do you wanna be my pokémon!?"

Fels gave a rough grunt and looked away while Tenner twiddled his thumbs and looked at me.

I sighed. " _No thanks._ "

The boy's eyes once again resembled saucers as he mouthed the word 'Cool'.

"Um… Are you sure?"

" _Yes, I am._ "

"Really sure?"

" _Yes._ "

"Like… Extremely sure?"

I sighed. " _Yes, I am extremely sure._ "

I began to walk off with the other three quickly following suit.

"Well…! Okay! Come back if you… um, reconsider!"

We walked down the concrete path with pleading eyes resting on our back as we continued. As we wandered along, it was becoming more and more prevalent that this definitely wasn't Celadon. Or at least, it wasn't like Celadon _was_ with it being heavily leveled to the ground. The surrounding buildings were definitely taller and had more aesthetic detail in their design. Various plumes of translucent smoke wafted off to the south where I assumed most of the factories were. Most people lived in apartments on the outside of the inner city in small houses.

We made it through the town with nothing but some stray glances and a few more awkward confrontations. We ended up following the Pokénav to a cluster of what I assumed were warehouses. A number of claw marks were etched into almost every single one and the fences that surrounded the complex were ripped apart in various places.

Vincent shivered slightly. "Is this the place…?"

I turned to scan the area. " _Yep._ "

Fels began to sniff around and Tenner looked around worriedly.

I tapped on the earbud to call in. " _We're at the warehouses._ "

"Good. Scout out the area a little bit before heading towards compass bearing 317 into the forest."

" _Alright._ "

I glanced around at the structures.

Vincent scratched the back of his head. "Damn. This place is in pretty bad shape. Why d'ya they did it?"

" _No idea. I'm not necessarily an expert in the situation._ " I turned to face my poké companions. " _Do either of you know?_ "

Tenner shuffled his feet and gazed at the forest. "They could be hungry… or there's bigger pokémon that took their territory? I'm not sure…"

" _Fels?_ "

He shook his head and resumed sniffing the area.

Vincent looked to me. "Anything?"

" _Nothing concrete. We should probably start poking around._ "

"Alright… I just hope we don't find one of them lurking around in the dark."

I smirked over at Vincent. " _Don't worry, Vincey-poo! The bad pokémon won't hurt you~!_ "

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hate you."

I laughed as I stepped through a tear in the gate and gestured to the others.

" _C'mon._ "

Vincent sighed before joining the other two in our investigative act. We moved around the area to find little damage to anywhere except the doors and maybe a few new potholes. A few dents were newly implemented on the warehouses, but that was the only other thing of interest.

Paw marks coated the dusty ground going all in separate directions. None were deeper than the other and through my extensive knowledge garnered from TV, I knew that they weren't carrying anything. A few boot marks were scattered and trampled as they went everywhere in a panic.

The last building marked with the number eighteen was the first one where actual damage was shown. The access door was torn off its hinges and the garage entrance was blown open. Holes were strewn across the left side and a depression was forming in the roof.

" _How 'bout this one? It seems interesting._ "

Fels looked up and glanced around. "Bad smell. It smells bad here."

I raised my brow at the Lycanroc as he resumed his scent based investigation.

Vincent "Ehh… might as well."

Tenner pressed his fingers together nervously before giving me a nod.

" _Alright-y then. Platoon, forward march!_ "

Vincent rolled his eye while Fels and Tenner smirked at the boy as he slouched through the blasted doorway. The inside was torn apart with various wares and shelves laying dismantled on the ground. Dried blood was plastered scarcely all over the building, but no bodies or… body parts could be seen.

" _I guess we know what the bad smell is._ "

Vincent covered his nose as Fels growled. "Ugh! Why does blood always smell… like that!?"

"' _Cause blood has iron in it. Rubbing blood over skin makes smell similar to metal. And through this, your body dislikes it 'cause it associates the smell with blood._ "

Vincent huffed through his sleeve and attempted to ignore me. We walked through the decimated warehouse finding nothing of interest except for a large space that seemed to have most of its goods vacant from the area and its shelves. The only object left in sight was a blue sign sporting a hole in its corner and the number twenty-three.

" _I think we've got everything. It'll be getting dark soon so we should head back outside and report._ "

Fels growled in agreement and the other two nodded their approval. Stepping outside, I pressed on the earbud again.

" _We've looked through what we found interesting._ "

"What'd you find?"

" _Warehouse eighteen, section twenty-three was looted._ "

There was silence for a moment before the response came through. "I'll get the information to the client to see what was there. I'd say you should check out the forest now."

" _Will do._ " The connection cut off. " _Alright, Mew company, you ready to march?_ "

Fels huffed. "Yes, Mew!"

Tenner shook himself. "Yeah… sure."

Vincent groaned.

" _Let me hear it, private._ "

"Yes, _sir_."

" _Is that_ disrespect _private?_ "

Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can we just get this over with?"

" _Yeah, yeah. Alright-y then, onwards, to glory!_ "

Vincent huffed as Fels gave a growl of approval and Tenner slowly pumped his fist in confusion. Our little company began to stumble off just as the sun was starting to set providing serene lighting that would probably betray the mood that would be setting in.

I pulled out the Pokédex and checked the nav for the previously provided bearing. I gestured to the direction we would be heading and we entered the forest. What little light was left was shining through small pockets that the leaves were unable to cover up. I could hear the calls of various pokémon coming from almost every direction as we ventured forward. Most of them stayed out of our view, but occasionally, a small figure would dart back and forth between a bush or a tree.

Our trek was mainly uneventful with most of the scenery consisting of only the most amazing features of the forest like a rock, a bigger rock, a small tree, a big tree, a bush, grass, and more. But the most intriguing of all these was… nothing actually. This place is getting a bad review on Yelp.

The sun had already gone down past the horizon and we were still yet to find any Liepards. However, we did find a couple of trainers that had been tailing us through the use of Clairvoyance. They were keeping their distance about two hundred or so feet behind their eyes bored intently on our backs. I assumed it was some kids from earlier trying to catch some 'civilized wild pokémon'.

I stopped and turned to stare directly at them with a wave. Fels looked at me confused and followed my gaze.

He growled. "Do we get to go at them?"

" _No, we'll let them come to us. It will end out all the same._ "

Tenner turned to where we were looking. "What's going on?"

"What he said… I think…" Vincent shuffled his feet.

" _Two tailing us._ "

"Liepards?"

" _No, trainers_ –"

"STOP THERE!"

Faint rustling was heard and a kid jumped out from one of the bushes with an older boy right behind him, panting. The first kid held up a pokéball in a self-dignified manner while the second bent over clutching his knees, holding up his own.

"We challenge you to a battle for the rights of those pokémon!"

The four of us stared at the two trainers.

" _Y'know, sometimes a simple greeting is quite courteous._ "

The first kid snorted. "Why do we need 'courtesy'? Y'know what? Forget it."

The kid threw out his pokéball and his companion followed suit. The first one presented a Magmar and the second a Sammurott. I rubbed my face with both hands.

" _Here we go..._ "

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew"**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~125 (~78)**

 **ATK: ~55 (~34)**

 **DEF: ~80 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~260 (~163)**

 **SP. DEF: ~220 (~138)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Telekinesis, Psychic, Psywave, Transform, Recover, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Dazzling Gleam, Neuro Assault, Calm Mind, Flash, Teleport (2 long, 7 short)**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere, Psychic Protect, Psychic Shotgun, Clairvoyance, Neuro Javelin.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Lycanroc**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~130**

 **ATK: ~195**

 **DEF: ~110**

 **SP. ATK: ~65**

 **SP. DEF: ~80**

 **SPD: ~45 mph/72.4 kmh (~60 mph/96.5 kmh after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Accelerock.**

 **Created:** **Rock Bullet, Rock Fang, Boulder Burst, Rock Armor.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Tennerbis (Tenner)**

 _ **Species:**_ **Froakie**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~60**

 **ATK: ~50**

 **DEF: ~50**

 **SP. ATK: ~90**

 **SP. DEF: ~65**

 **SPD: ~25 mph/40.2 kmh**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Beam.**

 **Created:** **Bubble Bomb, Water Mine.**

* * *

 **I'm looking back on everything right now, and jeez, we need some girls. There is literally no important female character in the current scene besides Palkia. Meh, I'll work on that later.**

 **Also, midterms are coming up, so wish me luck!**

 **Remember, leaving a comment can tell me what I'm doing wrong or right, and it also gives me the motivation to keep the story going.**


	26. 24 - Well, That Was Easy

**Here we are, chapter 24. Now with midterms over and driving is done, I can finally work more on writing. Like I said, most updates for both stories will be most likely on Sunday. There might be more words, there might not be. But with a whole week to work on the two now, I should be able to bump it up from 2.1K+ words to something higher. I don't have a fixed amount yet, but I'll try to make them longer or keep it at the 2.1K+ mark if things are hectic (Or maybe I'll have some more blocks).**

 **Anyway, two trainers have appeared and they seem to want to battle for ownership over our Poképals! (Now that I think about it, should they get a team name?) It's time to put them in their place and–! Oh… wait… what's this? We've got another contender in the ring! Or maybe a crap ton more. Whatever, it's still a battle and action and all that stuff.**

 **Whatever, onto the chapter.**

* * *

" _Don't we get a say in whether or not we want to be captured?_ "

Kid number one looked at me perplexed. "Do pokémon ever get a say?"

" _Ah, so your that kind,_ " I said, thinking back to… Conner, I think it was?

The wind had died down and the surrounding area had gotten silent as if to urge on our battle. I sighed and rubbed my face.

" _Fine… you can have your stupid battle._ "

The first kid smiled smugly while the other one mouthed a 'thank you'. I raised what would have been my brow at number two. He just mimed his with his finger moving in circles beside his ear. I nodded my agreement then gestured between him and number one. He shook his head then mimed one hand coming from a larger hand before pointing to number one.

The newly dubbed Idiot spun around. "What are you doing!? Were supposed to be capturing them! Not playing _Mr. Mime_!"

Number two sighed. "Screw it, you can fight them on your own."

"What!? Mom said that you would help me, now help me!"

"No, Mom told me to protect you and help you _when needed_. This shit you got into yourself. Wonderful life lesson, if I do say so myself." Number two sat down on a rock and began rummaging in his bag while returning his Samurott. "Now go on and fight 'em. You wanted to, right?"

Idiot grit his teeth. "I'll tell Mom!"

Number two waved his hand and produced a sandwich. "Go ahead. I wouldn't mind too much."

Idiot let out a frustrated groan. "Fine! I'll do it without _your_ help–!"

A black blur rushed out from the canopy and slammed into Idiot, throwing him onto his stomach. The blur tore into his backpack, shredding it. The Magmar swung around and blasted it with a Flamethrower. The blur fell off of Idiot and rolled around in an attempt to put out the fire that sprung from its back. Jumping up, it tackled the Magmar.

Number two sprang up. "Holy shit! Samurott, Razor Shell!"

A red light flew from the pokéball sending Samurott out once again.

As the attack connected, I looked over at my companions. " _Should we help them?_ "

Fels stood stoically. "No, they disrespected you, therefore, we should let them die."

I pat him on the head in praise.

Vincent took a seat on a rock. "I don't know, it looks like they've got it covered."

Nodding, I looked over at Tenner.

"I think we should save them!"

I tilted my head at the Froakie questioningly.

He shuffled his feet. "Um… we're supposed to, right? That's what our new job is about."

" _Yeah, but–_ "

Tenner looked up at me with large eyes, resembling that of a puppy.

 _Rule one when face with puppy eyes, don't make eye contact!_

"Please?"

" _No, we have to–_ "

"Please~?"

" _I…_ "

"Plea~se~?"

" _We can't–_ "

"Plea~se~!?"

" _Screw it._ "

Sighing, I compressed an Aura Sphere to avoid collateral damage and shot it off at the blur who was currently attempting to tear the Magmar's throat out. The force slammed it into a tree where it collapsed, twitching, before stopping all movement completely.

The two kids looked over at me with mouths wide open. I made a fake cough and the two snapped out of their stupor.

"I– we– weakened it for– you…!" Idiot stuttered.

" _Mh-hmm. Now, are you going to deal with the rest of them, or am I going to do that too?_ "

"Rest of them…?"

I pointed at the recently identified Liepard that was lying still on the ground, then back up into the canopy where various eyes stared down at all of us. The two gaped as we stared at them. The group of Liepard that I assumed we were after had encircled us, hissing and glaring from the trees as we gazed at them. They had begun to surround us as the struggle with the trainer ensued and now surrounded us with numbers of about… thirty or so.

Shaking himself, Idiot turned and ran whilst calling over his shoulder. "We'll be back!"

I sighed " _Of course you will._ "

Number two stumbled after the idiot. "Hey, wait up! I'm supposed to protect you, y'know!"

I looked back up as the two disappeared into the brush. " _I guess we found the Liepards._ "

Various growls and a few sharp cries wafted overhead with the eyes resting warily upon our group.

"Aren't they supposed to attack?"

I looked over to Vincent to find him shivering slightly.

" _Well, they are probably scared. But at least this gives a chance to try and talk things out._ "

Three Liepard dropped down in front of us, emitting a low growl.

" _Ooh, very threatening._ " I again produced a fake cough and raised my hand to call attention to myself. " _Now then Liepards, we have been sent to keep the peace and ask what it is you want. Recently you have–_ "

The centermost feline spat at me. "Why is a _human_ with you!?"

"… _Because I like him?_ "

The cat hissed. "Then there is no room for _diplomacy_. You have betrayed the name of pokémon by siding with those _humans_! How could you let yourself fall so low as to be caught by–!"

" _Actually,_ " I jumped in, " _I was never caught. And who says every human is terrible?_ "

It let out a rasping laugh that was accompanied by the other cats. "Though you might hold strength, you are quite _dull_. That symbol you wear upon your chest… _thing_. Do you know what it is, _Gallade_?"

" _Sure I do._ "

"So you admit to being controlled by humans? All the more reason to slit your throat!"

The cat leaped at me claws extended and jaws open wide. Forming an Aura Sphere, I crouched and thrust it into the Liepards jaw sending it flying upwards. Another cat from above caught it by the scruff and more dragged it off through the trees. Their eyes turned back to us with vehemence marking every inch of their face.

" _I think that they don't like us._ "

Vincent released his pokémon, slightly more apprehensive than before. "Your observational skills are _groundbreaking_."

Fels growled and shimmered while Tenner climbed Vincent and sat atop his bandanna, balls of water in hand.

Fels looked up to me with pleading eyes. "Can I eviscerate them now?"

 _Where did he learn that word?_

" _Eh… what the hell._ "

Fels disappeared in a blur, slamming multiple Liepards out from their perch. Tenner began to launch balls of water that exploded on impact and a few Ice Beams. Vincent, realizing what had been said began to call out moves to his various pokémon.

The Liepards danced around in the trees, sending dark pulses or leaping down and rushing us directly with more varied attacks. Claws wrapped with dark and white light slashed towards us. Maws filled with copious amounts of energy aimed for our throats. Rays of darkness flew erratically with the intent to kill.

However, they were not the only ones throwing attacks around. Rocks, explosions of water, blades of hardened leaves, electricity, explosions of molten earth, flying fists, spheres of aura, and flashes of pink light assaulted the onslaught of Liepard. They fell to the ground in droves only to get right back up to start attacking again or dragging off their fallen companions.

Their numbers fluctuated and some still remained hidden, making it hard to discern how many cats there actually were in the middle of the fray. Most of the cats were able to get closer than five feet and most attacks were either dodged or blocked by a Psychic Protect. Those that got closer were slammed to the ground with attacks before being hurled at its companions.

I threw out various balls of aura and flashes of pink light that berated the cats as they snarled and spat curses in our direction. A beam of black rings arced towards me and I tossed a ball to intercept it, creating a small explosion of energy. A cat leaped through the leftover crackle of energy with fangs brimming with light. I attempted a roundhouse kick coated with an Aura Sphere. The kick might have been weak, but the power of the explosion was enough to send the cat flying into a tree.

Fels darted through the trees with rocks flying in numerous directions. Rocks formed around his body only to explode off, tearing apart all those that stood around him. His maw was coated with sharp tooth-like rocks that tore into any Liepard unlucky enough to be in his path.

Tenner tossed balls of water with a confident look on his face. They exploded on contact almost like high powered water balloons. An occasional Ice Beam would escape his mouth and coat the ground, branches, or Liepard. His body betrayed his confidence as he was shaking slightly, but he seemed to be doing fine.

Vincent, who the Froakie was still standing on, was directing attacks left and right. His pokémon fired of attacks mercilessly at every command and sometimes without. He was fighting back a smile as each Liepard went down left and right.

A screech pierced the night and the Liepards backed off and froze with their eyes locked onto us menacingly. Fels materialized in front of me and growled threateningly.

A Liepard slinked along a branch puffing its chest towards me. Its face was covered with dirt and its fur sprang wildly everywhere.

Lifting its chin, it spoke pompously. "You and your companions are strong, Gallade, I will admit that much."

I lifted a 'brow' and glanced at our group noticing not a scratch and then to them to see blood, bruises, and limping Liepards everywhere.

Ignoring that fact, the cat continued. "But you see, should you think that this is the end of our liberation, you are quite wrong."

I snorted and sent out an Aura Sphere. The cat was thrown and I launched it back at us with telekinesis via the branch it had stood on. Coating it with various material, I carried it in a makeshift net.

Grunting, the cat continued. "This is not finished, _Gallade_! Pokémon will find their freedom and we will destroy the humans!"

I hit him over the head with a rock. " _Is it just me or does he sound really cliché?_ "

The remaining Liepard looked on confused and angry, yet they didn't attack. I waved the cat back and forth waiting for them to do something only for them to simply stare right back. Their eyes darted between the cat wrapped in dirt and branches and our group.

I waved my hands dramatically. " _I have your precious leader, oh no! I'm going to take him away!_ "

The Liepards hissed but stood still.

I began to slowly back away. " _Is this supposed to happen?_ "

I turned back to find my friends following me from behind. There were various shakes of the heads and shrugs.

Fels growled. "Do I still get to eviscerate them?"

" _I'd say we should take this chance to just leave..._ "

Nods of agreement followed. I gestured for everyone to gather around me.

" _Vincent, when I say go, recall your pokémon._ "

He nodded. I waited a few seconds before uttering the word. Vincent's pokémon disappeared in a flash And I grabbed the group and we disappeared in a light pink flash. We appeared back at the warehouses and I stared at the forest with stupor littering each and every one of our faces. I stood still just staring and waiting, thinking that it shouldn't have been that easy. I think my feelings were reciprocated by my friends.

Slowly, I reached up to my ear and pressed on the bud. " _Uh… I'm pretty sure we're done..._ "

The voice crackled through. "Pretty sure?"

" _Uh… yeah. We found out that they wanted to 'get rid of humanity'. We fought them and subdued what we assumed was their leader and they just… stopped… doing anything really._ "

"That's good enough then. We'll send some people to keep an eye on them and 'calm them down'. For now, just head back to drop off and we'll pick you up."

" _Alright..._ "

The line cut out and I stared at the forest with a question still in my mind as I held a cat in a net before me. Glancing at him, a single astute observation rolled around in my mind.

 _Well, that was easy._

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Zach "Mew"**

 _ **Species:**_ **Mew**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **() = After transform**

 **HP: ~125 (~78)**

 **ATK: ~55 (~34)**

 **DEF: ~80 (Varies - Defense is based on the form chosen)**

 **SP. ATK: ~270 (~169)**

 **SP. DEF: ~225 (~141)**

 **SPD: N/A**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Telekinesis, Psychic, Psywave, Transform, Recover, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Dazzling Gleam, Neuro Assault, Calm Mind, Flash, Teleport (2 long, 7 short)**

 **Created:**

 **Psycho Sphere, Psychic Protect, Psychic Shotgun, Clairvoyance, Neuro Javelin.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Fels**

 _ **Species:**_ **Lycanroc**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~130**

 **ATK: ~200**

 **DEF: ~110**

 **SP. ATK: ~65**

 **SP. DEF: ~80**

 **SPD: ~45 mph/72.4 kmh (~60 mph/96.5 kmh after rock polish)**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Accelerock.**

 **Created:** **Rock Bullet, Rock Fang, Boulder Burst, Rock Armor.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ **Tennerbis (Tenner)**

 _ **Species:**_ **Froakie**

 _ **Strength Equivalency:**_

 **HP: ~60**

 **ATK: ~50**

 **DEF: ~55**

 **SP. ATK: ~110**

 **SP. DEF: ~70**

 **SPD: ~25 mph/40.2 kmh**

 _ **Moves:**_

 **Standard:** **Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ice Beam.**

 **Created:** **Bubble Bomb, Water Mine.**

* * *

 **And Y'all thought there would be a trainer battle. Well, that ain't the case.**

 **Also, I'm not sure how I did with the finishing of this chapter. It went as I wanted it to, but I'm not sure if it seems to be done badly or if I'm just over thinking it.**

 **You probably noticed by now that the chapter wasn't as long as I hoped or out when I hoped. And seeing the previous author notes, I can't really keep a promise.**

 **Also, did anyone watch the Superbowl? I know I didn't. All I know is that the Patriots won, and they played Sicko Mode instead of Sweet Victory.**

 **Remember, comments are always appreciated. Leave one if you'd like!**


End file.
